Percabeth Drabbles (Originally Christmastime Drabbles)
by Annabeth's Sister
Summary: I decided to make these drabbles with Percabeth in many different ages and settings. FLUFFY! Rated T for suggestiveness and cursing at times. And, Percy and Annabeth are majorly OOC quite often, but I try to keep them in character as best I can. Updates will be much slower because I'll start posting Percabeth oneshots directly on my profile.
1. Disclaimer

Here's a giant disclaimer for every single chapter in this story:

Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson, and my mom and dad are flying pigs.

I forgot to tell you guys that I love making references to the idiom, "when pigs fly" (is it an idiom?).

I wish that I had the right,

To Percy Jackson and all of his might.

But alas, I am not,

The inventor of the plot,

Even if killed Rick Riordan tonight.

Don't worry, I'm not a serial killer,

Ratt


	2. Snowballs

"Hey!" Percy yelled as a snowball disintegrated on the back of his head. He knew it was Annabeth, wearing "that damn invisibility cap", as quoted by none other than he himself.

"I'll find you, Annabeth, and then, you'll be sorry!" Percy mock growled and ran around, staring hard at the snow-covered ground for any sign of footprints totally detached from a not-so-unknown body. He spun around, clueless, and he heard the faintest giggle.

"Oh, so you think I look funny, huh?" Percy ran towards the sound of her laugh, his lips puckered and his forehead creased in the strangest frown. It must have been funny. He didn't really know what that face looked like, he had just made it up on the spot to scare her. His plan must have been backfiring. It didn't scare her, but at least she was laughing.

He eventually managed to wrestle a chortling blonde to the ground and also managed to remove her cap without poking her eyes out. The air shimmered, and appeared a red-faced teen in a green snow jacket and snow pants, wearing gloves and laughing her head off.

"You- *snort* Should have seen the look on your face! You were hilarious! You were like-" Annabeth tried her hardest to imitate Percy's expression, and it ended up looking just as funny (though not at all as similar) as Percy's previous face. She puffed out her cheeks, and frowned so hard her eyes disappeared. He doubled over, almost crying with amusement.

"Did I get the face right?" she asked hopefully. Why she would be hopeful to imitate an expression like his expressions, he had no idea.

"No, but your face was probably funnier." He tried to imitate her face, as well. He purposely did it all wrong, what with him crossing his eyes and flaring his nostrils, and sucking in his cheeks and doing the classic "fish lips".

She burst out laughing again, but then she sighed. "I feel like I'm six," she said, curling her lips into a tight, slightly painful smile.

"Hey, why can't we be six for a while?"

"Cause we're NOT six."

It was only then did he realize he was still lying on top of her.


	3. Gazing

_"It's a miracle,_

_How all the chlorophyll,_

_Captures sunlight in the leaves,_

_Of the plants,_

_And the trees!_

_Every plant can do this,_

_Fundamental process,_

_And we can call this,_

_Pho-to-syn-the-SIS!"_

"Please, Annabeth, I beg you, please don't sing a song about science during winter break! Please!"

"Hey, it's a funny song! It's got a catchy tune, and his British accent- the awesomest!"

"I know, but still!"

Percy and Annabeth were inside his house and sipping hot chocolate, kindly made by the loving Sally Jackson-Blofis. She had insisted on calling Annabeth's father and begging him to let Annabeth stay for the holidays, because she was certain that Annabeth would make the holidays much more cheerful and had to repeatedly assuage her father that, "no funny business is to happen between Percy and Annabeth", and "if I had to, I'd give both troublemakers The Talk". Since both said "troublemakers" had been in the same room during this particular exchange, they had blushed. Majorly. And they were tomato-red at even the mere mention of Annabeth's father or anything else related to that matter.

The two had stopped bickering, and were sitting closer next to each other on the couch but were angled to face the other. They were simply gazing, not saying anything, just drinking in both their hot chocolate and the love of their life's amazingly good looks.

He was marveling at the way her curly hair fell about her face after she had taken it out of the ponytail, at how incredibly beautiful the rosiness of her cheeks complimented her fair skin. She was gripping the mug with both hands, and with all her fingers, and she was holding the cup close to her mouth. He was also watching the way she smiled at him every time she took a sip. Her eyes were sparkling with awe and amusement, but little did he know, she was thinking of similar things.

She was looking at the way his biceps and triceps flexed whenever he would lift his cup of chocolate and take a sip (more like take a slurp). He was watching her, too, and she was staring at how his sea green eyes were calm and so beautiful. She was looking at his jet black hai and wishing she could run her fingers through it.

So she did. She lifted up her hand and stroked it through his hair. He smiled and reached up and grabbed her hand, bringing it down so that he could hold it instead. Still staring into her eyes, he brought up her hand and kissed it. Like a prince to a princess. She loved these moments, where all their love could be conveyed simply through their gazes, the simple, sweet little things they'd do, like him kissing her hand, pure love in his eyes. Nothing more, no desire or over-hormonal need. No less either, no simple liking. Pure, tender love. REAL love. She hoped her eyes were reflecting the same emotion.

She smiled and set down her hot chocolate. He let go of his. She leaned forward, ever so slowly, and closed her eyes. He kissed her, and she held her arms around his neck, while he looped his arms around her waist.

They pulled away, and kept gazing, still in the other's embrace.

After they finally pulled back to finish their hot chocolate, they came to the realization that it was no longer HOT chocolate.

Their chocolate was ice-cold.

**AN: Hi guys! It's Ratt, and I wanted to say this: I have NEVER written a kissing fic in my life. So I apologize for the lameness of the kiss scene. And I couldn't think of a good ending. I jus love Percabeth fluff! Too bad I can put it in Son of Colors (my other story). *tear* I wrote this at 11:00 PM on my iPod touch, so I apologize for capitalizing anything that needs to be italicized. This will be a series of fluffy Percabeth Christmastime Oneshots. I'll start a new story for a new time of year. For example, Birthdays, summer, etc. **

**I apologize for the lameness of my kissing scene(s),**

**Ratt**


	4. Christmas

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" she responded dazedly, for she was dozing off.

Percy and Annabeth were at a vacation home in California for the holidays, sitting in the backyard, gazing at the stars. And at each other. There weren't many stars in California's night sky. But there was one constellation that was always there- that of Zoë Nightshade, the Huntress. Percy was staring at it, and he asked again, "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" she responded again.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Percy."

"Do you love me?"

She turned onto her side to face Percy. "Of course I do, I've told you countless times already! What's wrong?"

Percy yawned. "Nothing. I just wanted to hear you say it one more time as my girlfriend."

She contemplated this for a few moments. "Are you breaking up with me?" The tears were already there, and more than threatening to fall.

He looked at her, and saw her brimming eyes. He immediately welled up with guilt and shame. Why did he try to say it that way?

"Gods, no! I'd never break up with you! Ever! It's just that... Well, what I'm trying to say is..." Percy confusedly shook his head. His pockets were starting to feel heavier and heavier.

After minutes, Annabeth mumbled, "Sorry," her voice thick with tears.

He slid over, and held her in his arms, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"I judged you too fast. I assumed right away that you were breaking up with me. You... You wouldn't have been so rash and untrustworthy."

"I might have thought the same thing to myself, probably. But you're right, I wouldn't have said it out loud. And I would have convinced myself it wasn't that," he kissed her gently.

"So why did you say that?"

"What?"

"That you could hear me say that I loved you one last time as your girlfriend?"

"I meant this," he said, and pulled It out of his pocket. "Annabeth. I've known you since I was twelve."

She caught on immediately. She didn't see It, but she knew It was there. Her hands had covered her mouth, like hen they were 16, and he had refused immortality for her. Her eyes were shining. Those were preventing him from suddenly backing out. They brought back the memories of the first time he found out he loved her.

"We've been through so much, and it's obvious we love each other enough to take the next step. Annabeth Chase..." he opened It.

"Will you marry me?"


	5. Nightmares

Annabeth woke from a-FINALLY-dreamless sleep. She shifted her weight in the bed, and felt Percy move as well. The previous night's events came rushing back to her:

_She had been at Sally's house (again, really, she couldn't be away from Percy for too long) for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve, and Annabeth had dozed off on the couch. All of a sudden, one of the nightmares came. Not the ordinary demigod nightmare, but a Tartarus nightmare. She was shaking and sobbing in her sleep. The nightmare was worse than her other ones. She and Percy were in Tartarus, and they were being ravaged by monsters. An army of them. But instead of successfully getting them out of the fight, Percy eventually went down. Dead. She started screaming, sobbing, and attacking at the same time. Then she saw his spirit. It came up to her heart-and-physically-broken body, and took her in its arms. He started stroking her hair. _

_"It's okay, I'm here. Just wake up," it told her._

_"What? Wake up?" Annabeth found her head spinning and her eyes jolted open. She was sobbing, and the emotional experience was too much for her to handle. _

_"The-the monsters had killed you, Percy," she said through her tears. "I didn't know what to do."_

_"Hey, it's okay. I DIDN'T die, that's the good thing, right? I'm alive, and I'm here. Right?"_

_She sniffled and nodded. "Yeah," Annabeth mumbled. _

_"So, now let's go to our rooms and sleep. Maybe a comfortable bed will help you sleep better. But if you have a nightmare, don't resist the urge to scream or find me. Okay?"_

_She mutely nodded. _

_Both went to their beds. _

_Annabeth did not sleep well. At all. The same dream kept replaying during her slumber. Akin with that we're dreams of him dying in all different fashions. _

_She finally got her eyes open. She was panting, there were tear tracks down her cheeks, and she wanted Percy. NEEDED Percy. _

_She walked to his room, and gently opened the door. He was snoring lightly, (fortunately) not drooling. He looked peaceful. But then he grimaced. He looked like he was in a nightmare of his own. Annabeth sat next to him, feeling slightly awkward as he thrashed and she could do nothing about it. He was too much bigger for her to help him up and hug him, and she was already in a weak state. _

_So she lay down in front of him. He was turned sideways, his arms slightly out, and she curled into them, moving them so that his arms were around her, even in his dream. She rested her arms on his muscular chest and tilted her head so that it was in the crook of his neck. She then leaned into her arms so that she was closer to him. She brought herself even closer to him to give him warmth and make him feel safe. She pulled even closer, until there was a bit of space between his arms and her back. Instinctively or reflexively, he pulled them closer to hold her there, and he held her tight. His body seemed to relax, and when she looked up, he had a smile on his face. Annabeth breathed in his ocean scent and slowly fell asleep._

_When Percy had waken in the middle of the night, he found Annabeth pressed tightly against him. He realized she must have had a bad __nightmare to be scared enough to have to sleep in the same bed as him. Then he remembered HIS nightmare. It must have been her to relieve him of it. He smiled down at her sleeping form. Slowly, her even breathing and the comfort and tranquility of simply being with Annabeth put him back to sleep._

"What did you guys DO?!" Sally Jackson-Blofis screamed at Percy when Annabeth was out on an errand. She had seen them sleeping in the same bed, and she didn't want to have to yell at Annabeth.

"Nothing!" Percy shouted indignantly.

"If she's in the same bed as you, it's something. Remember what I told you before Annabeth came? I said, no funny business!"

"And it wasn't funny! She gets nightmares, Mom! She NEEDS me!"

Sally saw in her son's eyes the pure need to make his girlfriend's life pain-free, even risking his own painlessness for it. She realized that the children's "unspeakable" time in Tartarus was worse than they had let on.

"Sorry, Perce. I was just worried, that, you know..."

"We did something?"

"Yeah."

"You know, we slept in the same bed together for the first time on the Argo II."

"Really?"

"We didn't have nightmares at all that night. And in... Tartarus, the only way we would not get nightmares was by sleeping in the same 'bed'. We didn't really have beds, so..."

"I get it. If you want..." Sally took a deep breath, trying to get the words out. "I can put the bigger bed in your room. You two would get cramped on that tiny thing."


	6. Marathon

No, Percy and Annabeth were not running real marathons.

They were running a Harry Potter marathon.

Unfortunately, Percy had only just inserted Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone into the DVD player when Annabeth let out a massive yawn. No, this couldn't be happening! She had eight movies to watch, and she was already yawning! She knew she wasn't going to last through more than 3 or 4. She groaned as Percy flipped onto the couch next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm already tired, and we haven't even started the Sorcerer's Stone yet. That's a problem."

"Why we chose to start the marathon at 9:30 PM, I am still clueless about."

"We have to stay up 'till Christmas. And after that, too. It's just cooler."

"Okay." The movie started, and Annabeth repeatedly found her eyes drooping.

Forget 3 or 4 movies. She wasn't going to last through one.

She found her head nodding, and slowly dozed off. Still half asleep, she later felt a gentle hand moving her head carefully onto the couch instead of his lap. She heard title music, and her eyes shot open.

"Did I miss the movie?"

"Yeah. But it's the Chamber of Secrets now. Maybe you can stay up for that one."

"I'll try."

But she again fell asleep.

When she woke up, she felt a head on her stomach. It was Percy. Asleep. His hands were gripping hers, and the menu for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was still playing. So much for seeing all eight movies.

"Wake up," she told Percy.

"Huh?" He asked groggily.

"We didn't get to finish all the movies."

"Dang!"

"Merry Christmas."

"Oh. Yeah. Merry Christmas."

"Are all the presents under the tree?"

"They're all present."

"You know, that was actually a good joke."

"Thanks."

All of a sudden, they heard 2 little voices dashing down the stairs. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!"


	7. The Chases

"Thanks, Mr. Chase," Percy said awkwardly. He never felt that comfortable around his girlfriend's father, but he was staying at Annabeth's place for Christmas. He had just unwrapped his present to find a really awesome photo album with all of Annabeth's child pictures.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to get you, but I figured, since you guys just moved in with each other..." Frederick Chase started.

"Annabeth! Your boyfriend has the most awesome gift ever for you!" Bobby-or was it Matthew? said.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrow challengingly at Percy.

"Yep. Annabeth's boyfriend, show Annabeth your gift!" Bobby- or was it Matthew? said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Sure, Annabeth's half brother," Percy joked. He ran down to Annabeth's dad's garage, and brought out the box with the holes in it. He carried it up carefully, and set it down in front of Annabeth. She unwrapped the box, and out stepped the cutest kitten. It was tabby, and no bigger than Annabeth's hand.

"Oh my gods, Percy, did you get this for me?"

"Yeah," he blushed at her awed tone.

"It's amazing!" she threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"Oh my God, that's gross!" Bobby-or was it Matthew? yelled. "Either go away and do that, or don't at all!"

"We were just hugging," Annabeth said.

Meanwhile, the kitten gave a high pitched mewl and started to stumble away. Percy tenderly held it in his large palm as it squirmed playfully, and nipped at his thumb.

"Isn't he so cute?" Anmabeth cooed.

"Actually, it's a she," Percy corrected.

"What are we going to name her?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe... Kitty? No, that's pathetic. Nora? Nora's good. I think it's short and sweet. And perfect."

"Sounds good to me."

"And we can keep her in our new apartment, and well get her the cutest bed, or she can sleep with us and- Oh gods, she's so cute!" The newly-baptized "Nora" had gotten bored of Percy and Annabeth's chatter, and had curled up in Percy's hand, put her head on her paws, and slept.

"But how will we take her home? We live in New York."

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I got a cat carrier for her for the airplane. She'll be a carry-on. And she'll be sleeping in a soft and comfy bed."

"Now that I think about it, my present for you seems wimpy in comparison to a kitten." Annabeth sighed.

"What did you get me?" He asked excitedly.

"I got you a laptop."


	8. India

"Remind me again why we're in India?"

"Because, the Air India flight is much cheaper than American flights to Greece, and Indian flights will stop in India," Annabeth chided.

"And why are we going to be spending Christmas in India, if our honeymoon's supposed to be in Greece?"

"Because India is beautiful! And it is amazing luck that our flight stop was Agra."

"What's so good about the Agra?" Percy grumbled.

"Not THE Agra, Seaweed Brain. Agra is a city in India. And Agra is where the Taj Mahal is located. My half-sister Shilpa told me that the Taj Mahal is beautiful at night. The moonlight apparently makes it look silver or something."

"Yay," was his sarcastic reply.

"No really, it'll be amazing. And best of all, we'll get to see the Taj Mahal from our hotel room!"

"Yay," was again his response.

"And everything will be up to ten times cheaper here, 'cause there's 50 Indian dollars to an American dollar."

"Why won't anything be 50 times cheaper?"

"Because the people are not stupid!"

"Oh."

(line break)

"And this god, Indra, he was like Zeus. He controlled lightning and rain. According to Shilpa and these guidebooks, he was the king of the gods, like Zeus, until something-or-the-other happened and he was demoted. And Hinduism is actually not polytheistic, but monotheistic!"

"But if they only believe in one God, then how are there so many?"

"Apparently, all the gods are just different forms of this one god."

"Wow."

"And there are monotheistic branches of Hinduism as well as polytheistic branches. There are even atheist Hindus!"

"What the—"

"I know, right?" As the two newly-weds were walking and talking, they came across a random man selling shawls. They were beautiful. He started speaking in Hindi, and Annabeth said the only sentence she knew in Hindi (Shilpa taught it to her).

"Mein Hindi neiheen jaanti hoon. Sirf Angrezi." ["I do not know Hindi. I only know English."]

Then she turned to Percy. "You know, Shilpa told me about a Hindi word that came from Alexander the Great. It's 'sikandar'. Do you hear the Alexander in it?"

He responded, shocked. "Yeah. Why?"

"They thought Alexander was a big winner or something, because he conquered so much land."

"They didn't hate him?"

"No, because he let the people follow their own customs and religions. They all worshipped him, literally."

"That's cool."

And they went back to bargaining with the street vendor, until they got a 95% silk shawl for less than 3 dollars.

(line break)

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Percy."

"You know, you were right," Percy said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Coming to India. It really is beautiful."

Both were gazing at the silver Taj Mahal in the distance.

"I told you."

"And now you have tons of souvenirs for everyone in your entire extended family!"

"Hey, it's mostly for the new house."

"What was your favorite Christmas present?"

"I'll have to say the shawl."

"What? I thought you'd say me!" he teased.

"You're my everything present, not just my Christmas present."

"Aww, thanks."

Both lay down in bed, still tired from the long flights the day before. They had 2 days left in India, and the new husband and bride wanted to make the most of the wonderful place.

But now, they were going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Percy Jackson."

"Goodnight, Annabeth Chase—"

"Jackson," she corrected. Both laughed, then snuggled closer and fell asleep.


	9. India Part 2

They were on their connecting flight to Greece. India had been amazing for Percy, even though he had originally hated the idea of being there. The plane was a good 2 hours into the flight, but there was a good 6 or 7 hours left.

He sighed. Annabeth was asleep. He was bored. There was a random Indian movie playing on the television, and he watched it. With subtitles of course. It was one of those cliché crappy movies where there was a cop who was a bully and he liked a girl. It was the second movie, called Dabangg 2, and it was disgusting. He stopped watching in the middle, and started watching something— or someone— more interesting than the movie. Or, at least cuter than the movie.

Annabeth. Annabeth Jackson. His wife for only a week. She was sprawled across his lap, looking bedraggled and exhausted. She was still buckled into the seatbelt, but it was loose and pretty much off. Her (new) Indian skirt had been shed to the floor, and she was slumbering in her very _American_ shorts. The arm on the outside, facing Percy, was curled into her chest, her fingertips just barely reaching her mouth. Her other hand was open, palm out, and her hand was a couple of inches from her head. Her lips were parted slightly and she was softly snoring through them. Her legs were curled into her stomach. The elderly man sitting next to Percy saw him watching Annabeth, and the man smiled.

"Looks like a wonderful woman you got there," he told Percy.

"Yeah," he replied dreamily. "She's wonderful."

"She loves you a lot," the man said.

"How can you tell?"

"The way that she's sleeping shows she trusts you. And the way her legs are tucked in, that means she doesn't trust people enough to even leave her feet on the ground when she sleeps. She must love you a lot to leave herself in your lap like that."

"Wow."

"I'm Jim, by the way. So, what are you and your lovely wife coming to Greece for? And I didn't catch your name."

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"I may be an old man, but I have an elephant's memory. You were a fugitive when you were twelve. I live in America. I remember the news. So I guess you're not an outlaw any more." Jim laughed with Percy, though neither of them found that comment particularly funny.

"So, why're you two coming to Greece?"

"Honeymoon. Annabeth's always wanted to see the Parthenon, so we figured…"

"I see. You've got a brainiac with you, too."

Percy nodded shyly.

"Well, that's a wonderful woman you've got there. Beautiful and smart. You're a lucky lad."

"Um, Jim, if you don't mind my asking, but were you ever married?"

"Oh yes. To a wonderful woman named Valerie. She was like yours, you see. Smart and beautiful. At least, in my eyes. When she was 55, she got cancer. She died." There were tears in the old man's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Percy put a hand on the man's arm kindly.

"Nah, it's okay."

Annabeth stirred, and Percy leaned down and kissed her hair before running his fingers through it tenderly. Percy continued chatting with the man when Annabeth woke up.

"Whoa! Where are— oh yeah, Greece. Perce—" she tugged on his sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"How many hours was I out?"

"Um, like, 3 or 4, I think?"

"Oh. Have you two met before?" She asked Percy about Jim.

"Oh, no. I just started talking to him."

"Okay. Hey, are they playing any good movies?"

"They're all Indian. And let me tell you one thing. These movies are cliché galore."

"Whatever." she started watching the movie before she fell asleep again, in a very similar position as before.

"There she goes again," Percy muttered. Out loud, he said, "She's so tired. We walked, like, twenty miles from nine to twelve. In the morning. So…"

"I get it. Hey, why don't you sleep too? Greece's time table is much different than India's."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

And Percy fell asleep, and Jim watched all in silence, as the man's breaths turned into snores. He chucked to himself, and when the food came, made sure to wake up Percy.


	10. Words

**So, I had this idea for a drabble, but it's not exactly Percabeth. It's the two older characters in my other story, Son of Colors, Jack and Ellie. They're so similar to Percabeth, and I liked the idea of this drabble/oneshot. **

"Um, Jack?"

Jack was busy teaching Theo how to multiply numbers while Jess was reading a book. All were assembled at the table.

_Shit!_ She thought. _I'll need to talk to Jack alone! How do I do that?_

"Um, Jack?" she repeated.

"Yeah, Ells?" he mumbled, watching Theo try to multiply.

"Do you remember the 'p' word?"

"I know that after you multiply two numbers, you get a product. That starts with a 'p', right?"

"Yeah, Jack, but this is a different 'p' word." Ellie tried to find a way for him to figure it out without the kids hearing. They were only six.

"Um... See Jess and Theo over here?" she walked behind the twins and put her hands on either of their shoulders.

"The 'p' word," she said to her husband, who was staring at her, puzzled.

"Oh!" he leaned towards her ear. "Like, the punctuation mark at the end of an ordinary sentence?"

"Fortunately, and unfortunately, it isn't that. But... The 'p' word has something to do with it..."

He seemed utterly and completely clueless. "I have no idea."

Then it hit her. She figured out a wonderful plan.

"It's okay. Just give me a hug, and I'll be fine," she held her arms out for a hug, and made sure he hugged her stomach.

While he was hugging her, she winced. "Be careful, Jack! You're going to _hurt_ my _stomach_."

"Oh, sorr— Oh… THAT 'p' word… No wonder… I get it now! The 'p' word! Oh my gods! You're serious?"

She nodded.

"I'm so excited! I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a dad!" he was jumping up and down and repeatedly (gently) hugging and kissing Ellie. "I'm so excited!"

"Shut up," Ellie whispered, and motioned her head towards the kids. Both Theo and Jess were staring, wide-eyed.

"Um, daddy?" Jess ventured. "You're a daddy already, aren't you? Why are you so happy that you're a daddy? Didn't you feel like that when we were born, not six years later?"

"You don't get it, Sea Anemone!" Theo said. "Mommy's having another baby, so daddy's excited. What are we gonna name it, daddy? Is it going to be a girl? Or a boy? Where is it? Can I see? Is mommy fat yet?"

The last question took Jack and Ellie both by surprise.

Jack replied with,"Um, we don't know the name, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, it's in mommy's tummy, no you can't see yet, and why on earth would mommy be fat?"

"'Cause Rhea told me that mommies get fat when they are going to have a baby."

"Oh, don't believe a word my naïve half sister has to say!" Ellie said.

"What's naïve?"

"Unwise, not learned."

"But she's a daughter of Athena! Athena is the goddess of wisdom and learning!"

"So? Not all Athena's children have to be wise."

"But you are, mommy."

"Yes, I am."

_**Approximately 5 years later**_

"Jack, hon," Ellie started.

"What?" he groaned, and turned over jn bed, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"How old am I?"

"I don't know, forty?"

"And how old is Toby?"

"Almost five."

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know. You can sleep now."

"Thank you," Jack grumbled, and flopped to his side and slept.

The next morning, Ellie brought a word that was not heard for a long time.

"Uh, Jack, Theo, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you understand it if I was the 'p' word again?"

**In my story, Son of Colors, Jack and Ellie have 4 kids. Theo (Theseus) and Jess (Jessica), who, in the real story, are 15. Toby (Tobias), who in the real story is nine. And last but not least, Erin, who is 4 in the story. She is the one Ellie is expecting at the end of the story. I just thought it would be a cute fic. It's basically not Percabeth, but I liked the idea. **

**Reviews are welcomed, but not begged for, or even asked for. Review if you want to review! I welcome reviews! (And constructive criticism! Though I would prefer CC in a PM)**


	11. Neighbors

**I got this idea from another fic I read. I can't remember the author, but it isn't all my idea. It's kinda different, and it kinda is supposed to explain how Rick Riordan got his idea for Percy Jackson.**

The doorbell rang as Annabeth was finishing cooking the spaghetti.

"Percy, can you get the door?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door to find four smiling faces, 3 of children, 2 boys and one younger girl. There was also a woman at the door, holding out a plate of what smelled like home baked cupcakes.

"Hi! We're your new neighbors. The kids saw your moving truck 2 weeks ago, and we wanted to say hi after letting you guys settle a bit. My husband Nate is on a business trip, but I'm Jen. Jen Riordan."

"Percy." he shook her hand.

"Percy! Who is it?" Annabeth called from the kitchen.

"Our new neighbors!"

"Are they still standing outside? Seaweed Brain, invite them in!"

"Oh, sorry," he said. "Come in."

The four walked in.

One of the boys asked, "Um, 'scuse me, do you happen to have any Legos or something?"

"Sorry, bud. No toys. I kinda outgrew them a while back. They're all at my mom's house."

"Oh."

"Can we meet your wife?" Jen asked.

"Sure." Percy led them to the kitchen. Annabeth was busy cooking spaghetti. She wasn't doing too good, and she kept cursing under her breath.

"Would you like some help?" Jen asked.

"Yes please. Thank you so much."

They started cooking, and Percy knelt down to the kids' height. "What are your names?"

"Rick," one boy said.

"Pete," The boy who asked about the Legos said.

"Dina," the girl said.

"I don't have any kids, so I might not be able to entertain you much with games and things, but I work at a summer camp with not many toys, so you guys can tell me your interests and I can try to whip up something fun. Sounds good?"

"Well, I'm Rick, and I love reading and writing. I like listening to stories about myths, and I love making up my own. I always imagine what it would be like to be a demigod, from Greek times."

_Well, I know firsthand what it's like to be a demigod_, Percy thought. "Cool," he said. "And you, Pete?"

"I like Legos and building stuff, but I also like listening to stories. Rick and I are twins, we're both six. I love jokes, especially exaggeration."

"Exaggeration?" Percy asked, confused.

"He means sarcasm!" Jen said from the kitchen.

"Oh. You like sarcastic jokes. Cool. I do too! And what about you, Dina?"

"I'm Dina. I'm four—" she held up four fingers. "I like it when Mommy reads me stories., and I like it when people do acting of stories, too."

"Cool. So it seems you all have a liking to storytelling. Well, I happen to have one for you. It's a legend, told by many. Actually, not really, but just go with it."

Pete chuckled.

"It's about a boy who has the same name as me. I'll tell it as if it's me, though. Anyways—" Percy cleared his throat, then changed his expression.

"Look. I didn't want to be a half-blood. If it seems fun, or easy, it's not. It's dangerous, and most of the time, you end up being killed in painful, and disgusting ways. I'm serious. If you're listening because you just want to hear a fictional tale, listen away. But if you feel something stirring inside, if you start to realize who you are… Plug your ears and sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star as loud as you can. 'Cause once you know— They know. And they'll come and get you. And it won't be pretty. So if you think you are one of us, stop listening, and just believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to live an ordinary life. Anyways, warning's over. Back to me. Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that."

He continued on with his story, skillfully acting out any actable parts, for Dina's sake. None of the four noticed when Annabeth called out, "Lunch is ready!", and none of the four noticed when Jen said, "The spaghetti's getting cold!" and no one noticed when Annabeth came over to the doorframe and leaned on it,

watching Percy act out his tale.

"As I was sitting there with Luke, suddenly, he brought out this scorpion. 'You won't live to see Kronos rise,' he told me, and I managed to kill the scorpion, but only after it bit me. I managed to get to the Big House before I died."

"I hope he didn't tell the kids the stories were true," Annabeth heard Jen whisper to her. She turned around. "What?"

"Oh I know everything. Jen Riordan, formerly Jen Keenling, daughter of Athena, at your service," Jen smiled. "You're Annabeth Chase. Or I guess, now Annabeth Jackson. I remember when you came to camp. Seven. That's it. I moved out before I found out about the Titan War Two, but I heard about the legendary Percy Jackson. Quite a guy. How did you find him?"

"He found me."

Jen smiled. "Well, I know you love him and he loves you. I can see it."

"Thanks."

"Kids! It's lunchtime," Jen said again.

"Hold on, let me finish my story," Percy said.

"Then, later that summer, I got a letter from my mom saying that she disposed of Gabe and her box of "tools" that I gave her. I also had to figure out whether I should stay during the school year or come back home. I eventually decided to go back home. I said goodbye to all my friends, and went back to the boring life of school."

"That's it?" Pete asked.

"That's it for the first year. Five years of torture were only the beginning. Now let's eat lunch."

"Percy, can I tell you something?" Jen asked. Percy looked to Annabeth for consent, and she nodded.

Jen led him to another room, and Annabeth served the kids lunch and watched Percy's reaction. He looked shocked, then he blushed. "Wow, and to think— Wow."

He came back, and the neighbors ate lunch together.

When they had to leave, Rick said to Percy, "Can you write these down? I want to have them for a long time. They're awesome stories."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

And every weekend, the children of the Riordan household would eagerly ask their mother if they could visit Percy and his wife.

Eventually, Percy and Annabeth had 2 children, a beautiful little girl, named Andromeda, and a healthy boy named Marcus. There were many times when the Riordan children came close to finding out about the truth behind these stories. One such moment was merely a month after Andromeda's birth. The children had come to visit, and Athena happened to be over. Now, Annabeth and Percy couldn't pass of the thirty-year-old-looking woman as Annabeth's mother:

"Oh! Hey… kids," Annabeth said, panicking.

"Hi, Annabeth! We wanted to visit Andromeda," Pete said.

"Who's that?" Rick asked, looking at Athena.

"Um, that's Minnie, my… sister."

Athena looked at her confused, but Annabeth gave her a look that said, Play Along.

"Yes, I'm Minnie. I wanted to meet my cute new niece," she said.

"Kids!" Jen yelled, knowing Annabeth would be in hot water because she knew Athena was there. "Come here!"

"Oh, sorry, Annabeth. We've got to go. Nice meeting you, Minnie!" Rick said.

"Nice meeting you too," Athena said.

Many years later, Andromeda and Rick fell in love, and later married, and had two wonderful sons. Rick ended up publishing the stories of Percy Jackson, and never knew that the neighbors he had were not as ordinary as he thought.


	12. Poem

**Takes place right after BotL, and also right after Last Olympian.**

Annabeth realized that she had a crush on Perseus Jackson when she unknowingly wrote a poem dedicated to him.

It was his birthday, and so she decided to write a poem dedicated to him, to hang up on the bare walls of his cabin.

She had planned on writing something about how he was such a good friend and was nice, and a brave, idiotic hero.

Okay, forget the idiotic part.

But as she started writing, her poem took a whole new direction.

It became a love poem.

There was NO WAY she was showing it to Percy, much less hanging it in Percy's cabin. She kept it safely hidden away, until the time was right, and instead framed a photo of Percy and her together at Montauk, and had given that to him.

The next year, after their kiss in the lake, she handed him a tightly folded up sheet of paper right before she left.

"Read it when I'm not there," she instructed her new boyfriend, and he nodded and tucked the wad into his pocket.

The next day, when she was not there, he read it.

_Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain._

_8/16/08_

Scrawled in between Happy and Birthday was, "Late", in a different colored pen. Percy assumed she had written that in that day.

He proceeded to read the poem.

_When I see your face every day,_

_My heart wants to break out of my chest and run away._

_When you greet me with your usual half-smile,_

_My heart could help me run more than my usual half-mile._

_When you laugh,_

_I laugh._

_When you smile,_

_I smile._

_If you ever took my hand,_

_I'd hold it tighter._

_If you ever took me in your arms,_

_I'd hold you tighter._

_Just seeing you_

_Is all I need to keep going._

_Just talking to you_

_Is all my spirits need to soar._

_We talk together,_

_I feel weightless._

_We accidentally touch,_

_Any second, I could fly._

_If I ever had to cry;_

_The only shoulder_

_That I would ever cry on,_

_Would be yours._

_Inside and out, you're strong,_

_And supporting._

_You would be the one I'd go to._

_Just like a good friend should be._

_Why do I think these things?_

_Whenever I see your face,_

_Why do I feel like turning into a bird,_

_So that I can fly away and prevent any embarrassment?_

_Around you, I stutter and stammer._

_Around you, I feel smart and well-mannered._

_Without you, I am like peanut butter without jelly,_

_Like Matilda's parents without their "telly"._

_When I see you, I don't know why I nervously flush,_

_Is this like in third grade, when I had my first crush?_

_Third grade was nothing like what I'm feeling with you,_

_And maybe, just maybe, you feel true love for me too._

Hold the phone. Annabeth— had loved him the year before? That shocked him. He had had a crush on her for a while, but her— having one on him? But as he read and reread the poem, he grew to love it. That Saturday, when Annabeth had come to visit, Percy walked up to her.

"Come on, I want to show you something new I hung up in my room."

"Okay," she said, and allowed herself to be pulled away, expecting it to be just a photograph of them or something.

What she got was much more. She saw a creased lined sheet of paper wedged between two glass frames, with very familiar writing on it, and it had little "A 3's P" on it, and lots of little "A+P=BF&3"

"I especially liked this symbol," and Percy pointed to the "A+P=BF&3" heart. It made Annabeth blush.

"You loved me last year?"

She nodded. "For a long time, actually."

"I loved some of the verses more. I outlined them in red hearts, you know, to fit with the theme of the poem."

In fact, Percy Jackson's mother had pondered for a long time that previous night why Percy had been outlining large red hearts in red pen. She had thought he was already out of that phase by then, after all, he was sixteen.

_When you laugh,_

_I laugh._

_When you smile,_

_I smile._

_If you ever took my hand,_

_I'd hold it tighter._

_If you ever took me in your arms,_

_I'd hold you tighter._

_If I ever had to cry;_

_The only shoulder_

_That I would ever cry on,_

_Would be yours._

_When I see you, I don't know why I nervously flush,_

_Is this like in third grade, when I had my first crush?_

_Third grade was nothing like what I'm feeling with you,_

_And maybe, just maybe, you feel true love for me too._

"Why are those your favorites?"

"Because, at the time this was written, I felt the exact same way for all of those."

"You know I love you, right?" Annabeth suddenly said, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Yep. And I don't a poem to tell me that, either."

**Hey, everybody!**

**I have officially been diagnosed with a disease. I have gotten Writer's Block. I need new ideas for my Percabeth fic (don't worry, all of my Son of Colors stuff is already thought out). I especially need prompt words that havjust least the TEENIEST bit of romance to them. If you have some, please PM me or review on the Percabeth fic. Thanks! And even if you're a guest, specify the type of credit you would like, and I can use your ideas. Thank you guys so much!**

**Dying of Writer's Block,**

**Ratt**


	13. Close

They were close.

Really close.

Like, so close, they were pressing into each other, with barely any space even for their atoms' energy fields to squeeze in.

They just fit together.

Like puzzle pieces.

They were simply lying in each other's arms, her savoring the gentle touch of his lips on her hair, him enjoying her sighs of resign as she snakes her arms more tightly around him.

They were tangled together.

One of her legs was around his torso, not in a seductive way, but in a way of need. Need to be closer to him.

Her other leg was bent and on top of one of his bent legs. Her arms curved under his arms, and wound so tightly upwards that she could grip his shoulders. Her neck was tilted down and rested in the crook of his collarbone, and her lips were barely brushing his shoulder. Her eyes were closed in contentment, and she was pulled very tightly to him.

His arms were crossed around her upper stomach, and wrapped strongly and held her firmly in place. They also curved up so much that that they could almost touch her shoulders. His lips were planted gently on her hair.

Percy loved the peaceful feeling of being close to Annabeth. She was warm, but not burning. She had a small yet not too small frame, which made it wonderful for the two when Percy would hunch over her and engulf her in his large build.

They pulled apart. He gazed at her lovingly, and she reciprocated. There were times like this where no words needed to be exchanged, no hints needed to be dropped.

They could tell the other was feeling pure, raw love, and were giddy with the same feeling.

Percy kissed her forehead, and leaned forward so that both their foreheads and noses were touching. He brought his lips closer and barely brushed them over her lips, then half-smiled and brought his lips against hers in a kiss.

She pulled away, breathless, and she did the same to him. Lean forward. Kiss.

The process was repeated.

Lean forward. Kiss. Lean forward. Kiss.

Then, Percy grabbed her face in his hands, and brought his face really close, but did not kiss her. He brushed his lips to hers, but did not kiss her. She'd lean forward, but he'd pull back.

"Just stay like this," he told her.

So she obliged. Annabeth allowed their lips to brush, but resisted leaning forward.

They sat like that for 5 minutes. Their eyes were closed.

Yes, Percy and Annabeth loved being close to one another.

**Oh my god. I just finished Divergent (the first book in the series), and it was AMAZING. Something that's creepy: I imagine at least one character in every book I read to look like Percy. Like, I imagined Four to look like Percy, even though specifically in the book it says he has dark blue eyes, not sea green eyes. It's creepy. Anyways, Divergent was AMAZING! I reccomend it to mature Tweens and teens. **

**Ratt**

**Hey, everybody!**

**I have officially been diagnosed with a disease. I have gotten Writer's Block. I need new ideas for my Percabeth fic (don't worry, all of my Son of Colors stuff is already thought out). I especially need prompt words that havjust least the TEENIEST bit of romance to them. If you have some, please PM me or review on the Percabeth fic. Thanks! And even if you're a guest, specify the type of credit you would like, and I can use your ideas. Thank you guys so much!**

**Dying of Writer's Block,**

**Ratt**


	14. Love Song

**Hey, guys, this chappie is really crappy, just so you know. It is literally a piece of sh**. I'm serious. Please don't flame this chapter, I've already flamed myself enough (in my mimd). And the only reason I'm writing shitty chapters is because I'm ****_out of ideas!_**** Please, in a review or a PM, please suggest one-word ideas. Thanks so much! And even if you are a guest, please still give me ideas in a review! **

**Toptic Block still going on,**

**Ratt**

*You are warned!* *This chapter is shit! Literally! (actually, metaphorically, but still.)*

Percy and Annabeth were snuggled together, watching an Indian movie Annabeth's cousin, Shilpa had reccomended. It was called Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na. Shilpa had told Annabeth it meant Wether you Know it or Not. It was a very obvious romance story.

A group of people had gone to the airport to pick up some friends. One guy brought his girlfriend. The girl, Mala, was not enthusiastic of seeing these people who she didn't know. The people, named Jiggy, Shaleen, Bombs (Don't ask), and Rotlu, start telling the story of Jai (Also known as Rats) and Aditi (AKA Meow). Aditi's parents thought that the two loved each other and wanted to get married, but it turned out that they didn't love each other. They found each other boyfriends/girlfriends and Jai had a special song he would sing to the one he loved.

Eventually Jai realized that he loved Aditi. But that was after he got arrested. He had to get to her, and he got out of jail and just managed to make it to the airport as she was leaving for New York for 6 years. He was, presently, running away from the security, who thought he was a terrorist.

The security had just captured him, and he was on the ground, yelling,

"Meow!"

She was trying to get through the ring of men, saying "Jai!"

He started to sing the song (really badly).

She was almost glowing in happiness. She managed to burst through the guards, and the two embraced (still on the ground).

They managed to get out scott-free.

At the end of the movie, Percy told Annabeth, after tackling her to the ground, with his hands by the sides of her head, and her flat on the ground.

"I liked the security getting-past scene," he told her.

She was flustered by their present arrangement, and couldn't think very straight. "Why is that?"

"Well, I liked how he had a song for the person he loved, and he even risked being thought of as a terrorist in order to tell her."

"Yeah. That was sweet."

Percy kissed Annabeth gently, and she turned even more red, but melted into the kiss.

When he pulled away, he said, "Should I have a special song?"

"Huh?" she asked dazedly.

"Should I have a special song to sing if I wanted to tell you I loved you?"

She realized that he had just told her he loved her. She didn't know what the limit to her giddiness was.

"You don't need to sing anything. Just say it," she told him.

"Okay." he leaned down and kisses her again, and pulled up and said, "I love you."

"Me too, Percy."

"No, say the words itself. Not me too."

"Okay? I love you too."

"Good." he sat up and both resumed their cuddling on the couch. In no time at all, they were asleep.


	15. Forgiveness

"I need some air," Percy muttered, before grabbing the keys and his jacket. "I'll be back," he said. Annabeth still had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't go, Percy, please, I nee–"

But he was already gone. She knew he'd be back, but she had no idea when. There was no way Percy was going to a bar or a club to cheat, and Annabeth was certain of that. He was much too loyal, and she knew he loved her too much to do so. But there are times when even the happiest of couples have fights, and when that happens, Annabeth realized, they both just need space. It's natural. Space to work out what was wrong, and how to make up.

But when he got back, instead of the space being helpful, them kissing and making up, it only got worse. He didn't try to pick a fight with her again. It was her fault. She had tried to hug him, he shrugged her off for some reason, and she started freaking out, going on about how he didn't want any physical contact with her any longer, and all that crap. She knew she didn't mean it, but it felt good to get it out.

She immediately regretted the nice feelings when she saw his expression.

He was heartbroken. She could see the "I thought you loved me enough not to hurt me" look, and it wasn't self-pitying at all, it was hurt. He looked away, and muttered, "I'm going to bed."

She tried to console him, tried to apologize, but they both must have been having bad days.

Now Annabeth sat in her room, sobbing. After her terrible comments, he had gone up to the guest bedroom, and she was crying her eyes out in regret in her room. Normally, they slept in the same room, but when buying the apartment, Annabeth had insisted on a guest room in the house (for the many times that Sally and Paul would come over, to "check on them", and for fights like these). Now, Percy had the guest room, she was in the bedroom. And she was bawling like a baby. But she deserved the pain. It was her fault.

But Percy didn't. If she suffered, he suffered. And to Annabeth, the person who doesn't deserve to suffer gets the top priority. Making sure Percy didn't suffer meant making up, even though she deserved the suffering.

Annabeth had enough of the fight. She was going to make amends with her husband.

The idea of Percy being her husband, after almost a year, still made her feel giddy and bubbly and feel like the sun is shining and the birds are singing. It was enough to make her smile, but only for a fraction of a second. It was then re-replaced with her tears.

She wished she wasn't so harsh. She felt like she had hurt Percy, and it had nothing to do with him (which it didn't), and he was so kind and caring and understanding to her, but she didn't reciprocate. It made her feel terribly guilty. She decided, from then on, that she would always be there for her husband (cue millisecond-long giddiness) and never judge him or treat him harshly, unless he deserved it.

No, she thought to herself. He'll never deserve it.

She quietly opened the door and snuck to the guest room. She could hear quiet snuffles.

Percy... was crying? Over Annabeth? That made Annabeth want to sob, again. He loved her so much, that he would cry if she was suffering. She was extremely touched and extremely ashamed at the same time. She felt like Percy's love for her was so much stronger than her love for him.

She steeled up her courage and turned the doorknob. Percy was huddled on one corner of the bed, his legs crossed and his face in his hands. His back was towards her. She could see his shoulders heaving from his (almost) silent sobs. Seeing him that way made her heart want to spontaneously combust, heal itself badly, then combust, and heal itself even more poorly the second time.

"Hey," she whispered weakly, and wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm.

She could see black hair move up, and look around, and slowly turn around to look at her. She smiled sadly, yet it felt like a grin. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He sniffled, and grinned sadly, as well. He wiped his eyes, and held his arms out. She almost leaped for his arms.

He engulfed her in his warm embrace, and muttered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, I just don't want to lose you. I was a fool for acting this way."

"Are you kidding?" She says. "I'm the one who should be saying that. It was all my fault. I was the fool." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his shoulders shaking, and her shoulder started feeling damp. She stroked his back gently, muttering, "It's okay" and "Don't be upset".

"I'd just," he whipmered through his sobs, "be crushed if I lost you," he sobbed. "I was so close to doing something... reckless, when I left the house, which is why I was so upset."

She took notice of his words, but was solely focused on not making him cry even more. She could never have imagined her beloved reduced to this state just because of her. She felt different, because Percy was usually the one who was comforting her like this. He pulled back slightly, so that she could see his face, and his eyes were wet with tears. There were a couple rolling down his cheeks, and she felt herself tear up and spill multiple tears herself. He brushed those away with his thumbs, and she chuckled.

He teared up a bit, and said, looking down ashamedlly, "I was driving to the grocery store for some candy, and there was a club right there. I seriously considered going, but I fortunately decided not to, otherwise, I don't know what would have happened. I'm so glad I didn't, though, because I can't bear the thought of... losing you." His voice cracked at "losing", and he put his face into her neck again.

"Hey," Annabeth whispered, and gently lifted his head from her neck, and looked into his eyes. "You love me enough that you DIDN'T go, right? No matter how much you considered it, you didn't go in the end, right?"

Percy nodded.

"So, that means you'd never lose me, because you'd never go."

"I guess. But I feel so bad that I even thought about going, it makes me feel so... unloving, not loyal, like I don't love you enough."

"No, Percy, don't stress youself out about that." She gathered him into a hug again, and when he pulled back, she smiled warmly at him, and pulled him in for a kiss.

She tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of his head, and pullied him closer, moaning a bit. It had been so long since they enjoyed a good make-out, married or not. One of his hands was lightly resting on her hip, and his other was on the bed next to her. He also pulled her waist closer, and her folded knees, both in different directions, prevented it from happening. Perch moaned, and put one hand on the back of her head and the other tightly on her shoulder, pulling her even closer.

They pulled away, and Percy and Annabeth both groaned in longing. After such a big fight, they just wanted to be constantly touching, either touching lips oranything. Percy smiled and rested his forehead aginst Annabeth's, and allowed his nose to touch hers a little, too. Both lovers grinned and leaned in again. Percy lifted Annabeth up, still kissing her, and carried her to their bedroom, where they continued forgiving each other, in their own Percy/Annabeth way (if one knows the Percy/Annabeth makeup routine).


	16. Readiness

**Just so you guys know, this is a pretty T-rated chapter. If you're not a fan if kinda majorly T-rated stuff, do not read this.**

Percy and Annabeth were kissing passionately. Annabeth's forearms, the parts really close to her elbows, were relaxed on his shoulders, the rest of the arm dropping behind his back, her hands lightly touching each other. His hands were clamped tightly around her neck (he wasn't strangling her) and he was pulling her closer and closer on his lap, his kisses desperate. She knew he wasn't going to... Take it any further, but he seemed like he wanted to.

Annabeth was still not ready, and he knew and respected it. He would always push it to the farthest she would be comfortable in, and stay there. Percy was definitely ready. For a long time too. He loved Annabeth more than anything, and was fully ready to basically claim her for his own. Not in a possessive way. More to prove his love.

Annabeth slipped her hands down and under his shirt. Percy's breath hitched. She had never gotten that far before, but he continued kissing her. She traced her hands all along his chest, stomach, and back, admiring the tension of his muscles and the movement as he flexed. Her deft fingers seemed to work magic on Percy. He suddenly felt an aching feeling of desire in his gut, but he held it down. He didn't want to lose control. Annabeth's hands finally stopped their magic to rest on his shoulders from under his shirt, and he didn't know what she was trying to hint, if she was trying to hint anything. Was she saying "I'm ready now"? Or was she just doing it instinctively? Saying "you can go a bit farther now"? He wasn't sure, but he looped his hands under her arms and grabbed her shoulders from behind, pulling her close. Annabeth's hands stroked the small of his back. He didn't have the Achilles curse any longer, but he still felt tingly whenever she touched him there (actually whenever she touched him anywhere).

Percy moaned. His hormones were killing him. His gut and stomach burned with desire, but he more painstakingly forced it down, extracting an almost disappointed groan.

Annabeth wasn't sure why he groaned that way. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, trying to nonchalantly slip his hands under her shirt. He put his hands flat against her stomach, and she shuddered from his cold hands, but she didn't pull away. She reached and moved his hands onto her back, then moaned, and pulled away. He kept his eyes closed, and rested his forehead on hers.

"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have," he opened his eyes and gazed lovingly into hers. "It's just, you know... Teen hormones and stuff. I'm sorry I tried to take advantage of you like that."

"It's fine, Perce. Just no farther. Until I'm ready."

Percy wanted to dance around and jump for joy. She had gone a bit farther, and was okay with it!

"Yes. I won't go farther than that, I promise. But if I accidentally do, please. Blame the hormones."

She laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound (okay, not tinkling. But it felt like tinkling) that made his ears rejoice. She pressed her lips to his and smiled. "I will definitely blame the hormones."


	17. Iris Message

"Annabeth, come quick!" Annabeth heard Percy say.

"What is it?" she said, fearing the worst as she ran to her and Percy's bedroom. She instead received a pleasant surprise.

A glittering, multicolored hologram of Chiron was smiling proudly up at her, like he was proud of her present standpoint in life. Which he probably was, he was a second father, if not more like her first father.

"Hello, Annabeth. You look well. How are you?"

"I—" she started, but was interrupted by a deep and loud, "MOM!"

She sighed, and smiled resignedly at Chiron, who had an eyebrow raised, as if to say, "Wow. You've been busy".

Annabeth turned towards her nineteen-year-old son's voice, and yelled, "Yeah, Toby?" (AN: this is not supposed to be the Toby from Son of Colors, I just liked the name ;) don't freak out)

"Can you help me pick out an outfit for the sixteenth?" (Which happened to be 35 days away) "I'm going on a date with Ana, and she'll get mad if I'm not wearing the right clothes."

She again turned towards Chiron, and then smiled at Percy, who was grinning back at her, amused.

"Never heard of a boy who's so fashion conscious," she muttered, before fast-walking to his room.

"So…" Percy turned to Chiron, grasping the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's what has preoccupied Annabeth and my lives for a good 23 years."

Chiron cast Percy a bemused smile. "How many?"

"Three. The oldest, Lina, is 21. Our youngest, Matthew, is 16. Toby is 19."

"They grow up so fast, huh?" Chiron said wistfully.

"I know. Last time I remember, Annabeth was breaking my fingers as she gave birth to Lina."

Chiron chuckled, then quickly turned his head, apparently listening to something in the distance. He left for a minute, then returned and said to Percy excitedly. "I suggest you visit today," he smiled. "There is someone who hasn't met you for a good 23 years."

"Sea Urchin!" he heard a fifteen-year-old voice say, and all he could see for a minute was a silver circlet, dark eyeliner, spiky hair, "Death to Barbie", a silver parka, and a silver bow and arrow.

"Hello, Thalia," he said. "Been a while."

"It's been 23 years, Kelp Head! And you're so OLD now!"

"That's 'cause you're immortal, idiot."

"Where's Annabeth?"

"Helping Toby."

"And Toby is?"

"Um… Annabeth! Come here! With Toby! Thalia wants to say hi!"

"THALIA?" he heard Annabeth shriek, and she came sprinting to their room.

Without Toby.

"With Toby, Annabeth," Percy said before she would we Annabeth. She understood his plan, and cracked him a cocky smile.

She came back with Toby, who was grumbling about Polo Ralph Lauren versus American Eagle (AN I don't know many men's clothing brands, so…) and other stuff. He stopped when he saw Thalia in the Iris Message. "Mom, is that Dad's half-sister or something?" he got closer to the Iris Message, peering closely at the extremely widened electric blue eyes.

"He's- he- son- y-y-your- m—arried- obviously- son- older—" she stopped to clear her head.

"You guys GOT MARRIED, had a SON, and you DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Um, actually, Thals, our oldest daughter is 21."

"You are coming to camp right now so that I can kick your sorry asses!"

"Thalia! Language!" Annabeth play-scolded.

"Sorry. But you're still getting your secretive butts over here to fill me in on everything." she stormed out of the Iris Message, and a man's face appeared, his hair dark, face familiar.

"Nico?" Percy asked in awe.

"Yeah, dude. I'm still here. Apparently, I'm too dark and moody for anyone to like me."

"Bummer."

"Nah, I'm okay with it."

"So, I guess we're visiting Camp Half-Blood," Percy told Annabeth as he waved his hand through the IM.

"Who was that girl in the beginning? She acted like she knew you two all your lives."

"She's a Hunter of Artemis. She's immortal."

"That explains," he said, almost crestfallen.

"What, you liked her?" Percy laughed and lightly punched his son on the shoulder.

"Maybe a little," Toby admitted.


	18. Stomach

"Percy, I have something to tell you," Annabeth said at the dining table before she could lose the courage.

"Yeah?" Percy's eyes were naturally infused with concern, and he could probably see her tense expression.

"Um…" she took a deep breath. "I think… I think I'm…"

"You think you're what?"

Oh why did he have to be as slow as he was, Annabeth thought.

"I think I'm… pregnant," the word came out only as a small squeak, but Percy heard. His face paled, and he stared forward, not moving, his eyes glazed over and his mouth hanging slightly open. Half-chewed pasta still sat in his mouth.

"Percy?" she said softly, her voice cracking.

Curse me and my possibly-pregnant hormones! she said to herself.

He shook himself out of his stupor after hearing her voice crack. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. It… just came as a shock, that's all," he said, reaching forward to put his hand in her own. Annabeth was looking down, ashamed. She wished she wasn't so excited about it. Percy obviously didn't feel the same way.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," she whispered, a tear leaking down her cheek and dribbling off her chin. Percy noticed this, and his eyes widened, then he gently walked over to her side, and turned her gently to face him in her chair. She didn't want to meet his eyes. He could tell she was excited about being a mother, and was crushed that he "wasn't" excited about being a father.

He put his hand gently under her chin and lifted it so that she would be forced to look into his eyes. Her eyes teared up again, and a number of tears rolled down her skin. He felt a jolt of shame and guilt that almost made him visibly wince every time one leaked out of her eyes, he felt like it was all his fault.

"Annabeth," he said, firmly yet with all of the love he could muster. "I'm not angry. I don't regret this. I was just unprepared. And..." he gulped. "You're positive you're pregnant, right?"

"No. I still need to go to the doctor's office for that. I don't want to use the pharmacy pregnancy tests, they're unreliable. But I thought I was pregnant. I've started to crave strange things, but I didn't tell you. My punctuation-mark-at-the-end-of-a-declarative-sentence-or-simple-command is late. I'd throw up a lot after you went to work. I've been suspecting it, and my punctuation mark was supposed to be here 2 days ago. I was giving it a bit of leeway, because my punctuation mark does that, but it isn't here yet. I think I'm pregnant."

"Wanna go to the doctor's right now?" He tried to convey his own excitement through his eyes, and he grinned. "We can say it's an emergency."

"That would be lying, Seaweed Brain."

"Too bad. For us, it's an emergency."

"No. We're going to be scheduling an appointment."

"Fine." Percy pulled Annabeth in for a quick hug, and out of intuition, held his hands over her stomach protectively. Annabeth chuckled. She had thought he wasn't excited. He actually was.

That night, after scheduling the appointment for the next day first thing in the morning (Percy couldn't wait), Percy and Annabeth got into bed, after Percy helped Annabeth through some not-always-in-the-morning sickness.

Annabeth's back was facing him, and she was lightly snoring.

"We're going to be parents," he said, grinning happily, telling no one in particular. But after he said it, he thought he saw a ghost of a smile flicker on Annabeth's lips. He chuckled, got into a comfy position, and slept.

(line break: I wish fanfiction let us put underscores as line breaks)

Annabeth woke up in the morning to two arms wrapped tightly yet gently around her stomach. She rolled her eyes. Okay, now Percy was getting a bit TOO protective. But she was okay with it. She relaxed her back into his chest and sighed. Unfortunately, this woke Percy up. He removed his arms from her stomach and stretched.

"We're going to be parents," he whispered, grinning at her. "We're going to be parents!" He pulled her into a hug, but taking much care to not put too much pressure on her stomach. "We've gotta go to the doctor's, get the ultrasound done, it's gonna be cold, remember, we've gotta figure out names, is it gonna be a boy or a girl, I think it's going to be a girl, we've gotta get ready, start painting the nursery, we've—"

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do the pregnant wife a favor?"

"Totally."

"Shut up. We're going to be fine."


	19. Tease

**Hey guys! This is going to be a more-than-one-shot! It is no gods, no CHB, all mortal. Oh my gods, I just finished Beautiful Creatures! *squeal***

**Just letting ya guys know,**

**Ratt**

It was seventh grade for Annabeth,

and she was nervous. What if she did badly? What if she flunked?

But the year was fine. She made 4 really good friends. Her friend, Shilpa, always complained about a kid named Percy in her class.

"He's like, 'Shilpa is on fire!" during class, with all his stupid friends! Argh! So annoying! And he's in our PE class. He's actually not so bad there. Even though he's kinda messed up, he's funny, a bit."

Annabeth nodded. She agreed, Percy whatever-his-last-name-was, Jacks or Jackson or something, WAS funny during PE.

That is, until she became the brunt of his teasing.

During a run, she was ahead of Percy and his cronies.

"Princess Annabeth!" he shouted. She shook her head and said, "I'm rolling my eyes right now."

They were randomly crossing over a play structure (their teacher was different that way), and Annabeth started to walk ahead of Percy, because he was walking so slow.

"Hey!" he said. "No cutting. Oh, Princess, sorry, I didn't recognize you. Please, step ahead of me." he made a sweeping motion with his hand and she took the opportunity to walk ahead of him. As she started running, she suddenly heard the pre-puberty voice say, "I love you Annabeth."

She knew he was mocking her, and she groaned.

Another of Percy's friends, since he had the same English teacher as her, would always say, "Hi, Annabeth," like a little kid, and he'd keep saying until she waved weakly back and muttered, "Hi, Charlie."

Percy's teasing eased down the next week. But it was still there. He was laughing really hard during study hall, when it was supposed to be quiet, and she glared at him to be quiet. He smiled flirtatiously, but in a mocking way, and made a kissing motion with his lips. She pretended to gag, glared at him, and he laughed.

Laughed.

Later that day, in PE, Percy winked at her in the mocking-flirt way.

For the rest of the year, the same thing kept happening. She would rant to Shilpa about how annoying Percy was, and one time, some of the girls in her PE class thought she had a crush on Percy.

Then in eighth grade, Annabeth and Percy had none of the same classes together.

She kind of forgot about him after that.

_15 years later..._

Annabeth was driving her car sadly, thinking about where she would eat that day. She decided to stop at Panda Express, because she liked Chinese food to help relieve pain.

Her boyfriend had just broken up with her, and she was upset. She was 27, and she still couldn't get a relationship going.

She walked into the store and ordered her food, and sat down, eating and humming the tune for Thrift Shop (the clean version). The humming stopped. Tears leaked out of her eyes without her meaning them to.

"Can I sit here?" a deep male voice asked. He sounded friendly, and not familiar, but she didn't care.

She nodded helplessly, then wiped her tears. "Sorry I'm crying. My boyfriend just broke up with—" she had looked up to see him.

Percy was smiling at her from the other side of the table, that mischievous smile that, if he was still

thirteen, signaled him about to do his fake-flirting, but, now that he was older it almost looked... Hot.

She shook her head to clear it, and looked up at him with disbelief.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, same reason as you actually," he said, shrugging.

Annabeth smirked. "Your boyfriend dumped you?"

"No, Princess,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and groaned, but she smiled in spite of herself.

"I caught my girlfriend cheating."

"Oh," Annabeth sucked in a breath. Percy ran his fingers through his wind blown black hair, banging his forehead gently against the table. She heard him sniffle a bit.

"You want a hug? I get what it feels like to catch someone cheating. I've caught a couple boyfriends," I shrugged.

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"Countless. I don't do long term stuff very great."

"Really? You'd seem fine, to me."

"I guess I haven't found the perfect guy yet."

"So, thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it. So much."

"No problem. Even if you made fun of me in seventh grade."

"Sorry about that. You just made me feel like I... I don't know. I felt like I could make fun of you. Sorry. So sorry."

"Totally okay."

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure." Annabeth gave Percy her number, and the two previous enemies bid both their earlier animosity and each other goodbye.


	20. Tease Part 2

Annabeth's cell started to ring. She picked it up, and her mouth tilted upwards, involuntarily, when she saw the caller ID.

"Uhuh?" she muttered groggily.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

Her heart skipped a beat, but she said, "You're calling me at 4AM

to ask me out?"

She could hear the blush in Percy's cheeks as he chucked sheepishly.

They had actually been hanging out at Panda Express every day for the past month, talking about their lives and Annabeth's fifty-million boyfriends. For some reason he tensed whenever she mentioned one. She waved the thought away.

"Where do you want to go AFTER I SLEEP FOR A BIT LONGER?"

"The beach."

She was confused. "Okay?"

"Thanks so much, Princess Annabeth!" he still said the same thing after 15 years.

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

Annabeth said bye, hung up and slept. She woke up at seven, and put on a swimsuit. She placed a coverall onto it, and put her hair up into a ponytail, her blonde curls tumbling down. She grabbed her sunglasses, humming Thrift Shop to herself. Annabeth packed a duffel bag with a towel and all the other essentials. She jumped into her car and drove to the beach. Percy was there, waiting, wearing a collared tee that clung to his chest, and swim trunks. He waved. He was more muscular than Annabeth thought. She waved back, and ran over. He pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Some random guy is glaring."

"Probably one of my exes."

"Act like I'm your boyfriend, he'll shove off then."

Annabeth blushed. "Me, act like… YOUR girlfriend? That's a bit… weird."

Percy blushed. "Well, thanks for putting it that way, Princess Annabeth. Now I'm feeling awkward. But he's walking closer."

Annabeth took a good look at his face. "Oh my gods, that's Tom. He's violent. That's why I dumped him. He threatened to hit me once."

"Kiss me."

"Wait, what?"

Percy grabbed Annabeth's head and crushed his lips onto hers. Annabeth's eyes widened, but Percy kept his mouth firmly locked against hers.

They broke apart, gasping, and Percy glanced around. "Tom's gone. Sorry about that, I just needed to make you look… preoccupied. Won't happen agai—"

But Annabeth grabbed his head this time and pressed her lips against his. He smiled against her mouth and rested his hands on her waist. After a few seconds, she pulled away for air.

"Wow," she muttered.

"Wow," he agreed.

It's as if some supernatural force was controlling them. They stared at each other, and their mouths slammed together again, more intense and passionately than before. When they separated, Annabeth's head bobbed forward and pecked his lips once.

"You're a good kisser," she dazedly breathed.

She found herself on a bench suddenly. They were facing each other, and Percy said in a husky and seductive voice, "I get that a lot."

His lips were on hers again, and she grabbed the neckline of his t-shirt. His hands were circling everywhere, curling a stray lock of hair behind her ear, stroking up and down her arms, along her thighs, which made Annabeth shudder, and along her back.

She pulled back. "Why don't we go to my apartment?"

"Good idea," he said.

(AN: That's the end of this two-shot! Just so you know, they're not going to have sex. Even theoretically. I'm not going to write it, they're not going to do it.)


	21. Register

**This chapter is kinda sucky, just so you know.**

**But for anyone who has seen and loves the first few episodes of Big Bang Theory (I just started watching), I have them in there. Percy and Annabeth are regular Big Bang Theory watchers in this.**

**Enjoy, **

**Ratt**

The first thing Annabeth heard when she woke up at 3 AM was a baby's shriek. A loud shriek.

Percy, however, was still snoring, almost twice as loud as Samantha's wails.

Annabeth groaned and got out of bed, lethargically shuffling towards the crib which was conveniently and inconveniently placed in the adjoining room to Percy and Annabeth's room.

She put Samantha to sleep, rocking her quietly in the rocking chair. Percy was fast asleep.

The next morning, she decided to watch some TV. Samantha was asleep, and she was still on maternity leave from work.

Big Bang Theory was on, and she found a strange coincidence with the episode she was watching, at least with a part of it.

Sheldon and Leonard had to go into Penny's (their new neighbor's) apartment to drop of some stuff, and Sheldon saw how messy her apartment was. Having Aspergers, he could not bear to see the messiness of her room. Later that night, using Penny's spare key, he snuck into her room and started cleaning it. Leonard discovered this and rushed into the room, quietly of course. He started to whisper frantically to Sheldon, and Sheldon told Leonard to speak in a lower register, because women's ears were supposedly fine tuned to hear high pitched sounds at night, to hear babies crying. Annabeth couldn't have agreed more. No wonder Percy didn't hear Samantha.

The next night, she went to bed and didn't hear any crying. But in the middle of the night, she felt the bed moving. Her eyes opened groggily, and she saw Percy getting out of bed. But Samantha wasn't crying.

Annabeth slowly and quietly got up and followed him.

Percy stood over Samantha's crib, just... Watching her? Annabeth moved closer to him. He didn't see her, his gaze was too captivated with Samantha's. She looked closer. There were tears in his eyes. He looked so proud, Annabeth almost teared up herself. She stayed in the shadows as he reached down and gently swept a stray curl out of Samantha's face. She quietly stepped out and behind him, and wrapped her arms around his stomach, nuzzling her cheek into his back. Percy tensed for a second, but relaxed, then turned around and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Can you believe we did this?" his voice was thick with emotion. "I can't believe we got this far. I mean, when I first met you, I didn't even expect us to be friends. I thought you would be just one of those random kids who I said "hi" to and smile at if I saw, not the mother of my child and my wife."

"Hey," Annabeth whispered, wiping the tear off his cheek. "Don't cry. I never though that, either. There's nothing wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong. I just feel so... I don't know. I wish I wasn't crying. It doesn't fit the "hero of Olympus" image."

"Hey. Percy. Everyone cries. I cried when Luke died. You almost did, too. I also cried when... I cried a lot of times."

"Well, you're a girl."

"Excuse me? How sexist is that?"

He chuckled, and pulled her closer in his arms, burrowing his nose in the fold between her neck and collarbone His tears were gone, and Annabeth was happy.

"Look at her," he whispered. Annabeth turned to gaze at her daughter.

"She's beautiful," Annabeth whispered.

"She's got your hair," Percy said.

"Your eyes," Annabeth said, tilting her head, resting it in the crook of his neck.

They stood there for a minute, when Percy stifled a yawn.

"We better get to bed," Annabeth said, yawning as well.

"Yeah."

They quietly shuffled into bed, not disentangling from each other while walking.

Later that night, Annabeth woke up to a high pitched scream. She smiled to herself. Percy opened his eyes.

"What in Hades was that?"

"That was your beautiful daughter, my love," she said.

"My love?" he muttered groggily.

"Sarcasm."

"So you don't love me?"

"Shut up."

"I'm going back to sleep."

Well, at least he woke up, Annabeth thought. Maybe not only girls are sensitive to high registers.

**Is it just me, or does Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid remind you if Percy? Black hair, greenish eyes? Just a random thought. **


	22. Tingling

Annabeth stood at the top of the slide, trembling. The six-year-old could ace math tests, do multiplication and division, read even with dyslexia, but she could not face down a stupid slide! Why? Her lip trembled, and she prepared to back away, when she heard a voice behind her say, "Are you scared?"

She didn't want to admit it, but she nodded.

"I was scared too, the first time I tried. It looks so high, right?"

She again nodded.

"I know it's against the rules, but..." the voice leaned in close and she saw black hair of a boy her age. He cupped his hand over her ear and started to whisper. "I can go with you. It will be less scary. My mom went with me on my first slide."

"Okay," Annabeth said. She hated getting help from others, but he seemed friendly, and she wanted support.

He grabbed her hand, and their fingers touched. They slid down together, and the slide suddenly didn't seem so high anymore.

Annabeth asked the black-haired boy his name after they got off from the slide. She also noticed that Percy's eyes were sea green, like the ocean. She liked the name Percy. To her, it was cute. She thought of the sea, when she saw his eyes, and she thought of seaweed. Seaweed Brain, she thought to herself. She chuckled.

"What's funny?" Percy asked.

"I was thinking of a funny nickname for you. It's kind of mean, though, so I'm not going to say it."

"Tell me what it is, please. It's okay if it's mean."

"Okay. But it is mean. Seaweed Brain."

"How is that mean?"

"It means your head is full of seaweed, which it isn't, because it is full of brains. Everybody's head is."

"My mom says my head is full of kelp sometimes. Then she always smiles and ruffles my hair. I think she's trying to take the kelp out when she does that, so that I'm not so silly. But she smiles, so that I don't know she's doing it. Well, she's wrong. I know she is doing it. I figured it out. My head isn't that full of kelp. Or seaweed."

Annabeth smiled to herself. He really was a Seaweed Brain. Kelp and seaweed were the same things.

"So, you wanna go again? Together? It will be fun," Percy begged. "Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please with ice cream and a cherry on top? PLEASE?"

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed. "Did I ever say no, Seaweed Brain?"

Then she took his hand and ran off to the line with him.

_**(line break)**_

"Wanna go into the water again?" Percy asked.

"No, I'm tired," Annabeth replied.

"Okay. Oh yeah, happy seventh birthday. Why do you have to be older than me? It's not fair!"

"It's only a few months, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed.

"So? It means you're still older than me."

"Let's stop talking about this, Seaweed Brain. You wanna draw me and you?"

"Sure."

Annabeth drew a few shapes, and it came out looking like a typical stick figure. A circle with lines protruding out of it in different angles.

O( . . )0

O( U )0

O | O

/|\

/ | \

/\

**(A/N: You do not know how hard it is for an inexperienced computer drawer to draw something like that, so give me some credit. I know people can draw that better than me)**

Percy drew a similar drawing, only his had circles at the top, instead of down the sides. But he drew his to have an extra long arm, that reached to the side and connected to the line on Annabeth's stick-her. Then he drew a circle connecting the two.

"Aww, we're holding hands," Annabeth said.

"Like the slide," Percy replied.

"Wanna measure our hands?"

"What?"

"Put your hand on mine, like this..."

She guided his hand by holding his wrist, and laid it against hers, and held both up. "Darn, your hand's bigger than mine!"

"It's cause I'm a boy."

"No, that's not why. You're just big."

"Fine. Mom! Take a picture!"

"Of what, honey?" Sally Jackson asked. "Oh, your drawings. That's so cute! I'm definitely taking a picture!"

_**(line break of linebreakness)**_

"What? Did you read dog as god again?" Mark teased Annabeth. "Or was it elephant as telephone?"

He and his friends snickered.

Annabeth's lip quivered. How could an eight-year old be so mean?

"You can't even spell your name, Annabeth, you're stupid."

A few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and she cursed herself silently. They were now going to tease her about being a baby. But she didn't walk away. She was too proud of herself.

"Ha ha, look, Annabeth is crying, aww, she's so SAD!"

Mark and his cronies snickered, and Annabeth couldn't respond, she was so upset.

"Well, Mark, at least Annabeth can read a little bit, even if it's harder for her," a voice said from behind her, curling around her head, giving her strength. Percy was suddenly grabbing her hand.

"And she can spell my big name, and that's awesome by itself."

"What is it, Crybaby?" Mark asked smugly.

"P-E-R-S-E-U-S," Annabeth said confidently.

"Um, okay, that's right."

"And if I broke your arm, you'd cry. Actually, even if I gave you a Indian Burn. Wouldn't you cry then? I know Annabeth wouldn't. Annabeth, can I do a Indian burn on you?"

"Yeah, you can give me AN Indian burn," Annabeth corrected.

Percy did an Indian burn, a real one,

as hard as he could, like he was supposed to. Annabeth could tolerate pain. She didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Want me to do it to you?" Percy asked Mark.

"Um, no," Mark ran away.

Percy laughed, and grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Let's go on the slide."

_**(line break)**_

"I feel so strange," Percy told Annabeth lying down next to him, in Annabeth's bed. He was moving to a different house, in the same district, but just a different house. Closer to Annabeth's. Totally a coincidence. The Jacksons were staying over with the Chases, and Annabeth's stepbrothers had voted Percy to be in Annabeth's room. Not like either had anything against it.

The two were holding a flashlight together, and making shadow shapes with it. Their fingertips brushed a number of times, and they both liked the feeling. A lot. Neither realized what it was.

"Why do you feel strange?"

"I'm a boy, and you have two brothers, and for some reason I'm in YOUR room. I feel funny."

Annabeth was beet red. "Well, you're moving. This is an exception."

"What's an exception?

The nine-year-old rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain, it's when something doesn't follow the rules once."

"Okay."

"Let's just keep making shadow-puppets."

"Okay."

When Sally Jackson came to Annabeth's room to check on Percy, she found the cutest sight.

Percy and Annabeth were both back-to-front, Percy against Annabeth's back. His hand was curled over her side and in hers. His other hand was by his cheek, (coincidentally?) entangled in her blonde curls.

Sally snapped a photo with the disposable camera that was sitting in her purse, and gently shook Percy awake.

When he awoke, he muttered incoherent phrases groggily, then jumped up and away from Annabeth after noticing their position.

But he relished the tingling left of their hands touching.

_**(line break of linebreakness)**_

"So, she said to me, "who do you have a crush on?" and I told her, "I've never had a crush on anybody," and she was like, "you sure?" and I was so mad!"

"Who was it?"

"Dylan."

"Oh. Doesn't she have a sidekick or somebody? What's her name? Katrina?"

"Katherine."

"Yeah."

"That's why I hang out with you. But the problem is," Annabeth leaned close, and whispered in his ear, "since we've known each other since we were six, she thinks there might be a... budding romance. I told her to get the H away from me."

Percy blushed, and walked forward in the slower-than-molasses lunch line.

"You blush so easily, which is why Katherine thinks you have a crush on me. It's disgusting. I hate it when people jump to conclusions. I mean, a girl can't have a best friend who's a guy in fifth grade? Or if one is even seen talking to a guy, they MUST either be dating them or have a crush on them? I thought that started in high school."

"Nope, it starts when the populars stop wearing dresses and switch to skimpy shorts that are not following dress code."

"Percy! Stop stereotyping!" Annabeth said, friendlily punching him in the forearm, but the twinkle in her eye showed that she agreed silently.

The two slowly moved forward in the lunch line silently, and Annabeth saw the last bag of animal crackers was left. She knew they were cheesy, but she reached for them. She needed something sweet.

But her hand was intercepted by another. Their fingertips touched, and Annabeth felt that familiar spark that she felt whenever she touched Percy's hand. She still didn't know what that feeling was, but she still liked it after all these years.

"Sorry," mumbled Percy, blushing and putting the crackers into her plate.

"It's okay, you can have them," Annabeth told Percy.

"We can share. We sit together at lunch anyways."

"Wow, you're not such a seaweed brain all the time," Annabeth gave him a smile, and placed the cookies in her plate. "Money's on me."

_**(line break of awesomeness)**_

"Hi, Percy. U on?" Annabeth typed into the chat box for her email.

"Im here. u wanna chat?"

"Sure."

"So... howz life?"

"Just turning 12 doesn't feel different."

"Oh I forgot. You're 12! Happy b-day! My mom's right now calling your dad and inviting u over. Wanna sleep over?"

"Sure, that'll be fun."

"Howz sixth grade?"

"You know how. You're in 3 of my classes."

" ;( you're not in all of them"

"boohoo. The likelihood of u being in all of my classes is almost impossible. THat would be something cliche, in a stupid romance movie."

"What hapened to your caps lock? it did THis."

"I hold the shift button for too long. And you spelled "happened" wrong"

The phone rang.

"Dad, it's Percy's mom, he told me, she wants to invite me to her house for a sleepover for my birthday! Can you say yes?"

"Sure," her dad replied. He picked up the phone and immediately said, "yes."

There was an inaudible voice on the other end.

Annabeth's dad replied, "Birthday Girl told me. Yeah, she's PACKING HER STUFF NOW," he said, giving her a look to do the stuff he was saying.

She silently cheered to herself and ran upstairs to get packed.

(mini line break)

"So, you're twelve," Percy said, lying next to her in the bed. "And I'm not twelve yet. It's not fair."

"We already went over this, every time my birthday rolled around, Seaweed Brain."

Her hair was splayed all around her face, forming those weird circles like around the heads of the Hindu gods she was learning about in History.

He was on his side, facing and gazing at her face, which was looking up, holding the flashlight. Her head turned to the side to smile at him, and he grinned back, then lay on his back. "It's one, we should go to bed now," Percy said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, yawning, then turned on her side and faced Percy. He gave an almost invisible start. The new position, her face so close they were breathing the same air, was awkward for him. But Percy wasn't complaining. Over the years, his best friend had almost gotten... he didn't want to admit it, but she had gotten beautiful. Hot, even.

Annabeth's hand reached up and grabbed his, and she smirked, probably sensing Percy's awkwardness. Her soft breaths turned into quiet snores. He came closer and rested his forehead against hers unknowingly. The hand on the outside, facing the space above them, was around her waist. He didn't know when he put it there, but he didn't move it. Percy had kind of developed a crush on his best friend, and he didn't want to ruin their amazing friendship by telling her.

He fell asleep with these thoughts in his head.

Sally Jackson walked down to check on Percy and Annabeth, and she felt a strange sense of deja vu. There was her son, completely tangled up with his best friend. They were facing each other, so close that from an angle they looked like they were kissing, the arm on the outside was wrapped around her waist, her outside arm was against his chest, and their inside hands were intertwined. Their foreheads were touching, so were their noses.

Sally had to take another picture. She took a photo, and this time nudged Annabeth awake.

She had the same reaction Percy had when he was nine.

She woke up, muttering, then jumped up and shrieked ever so slightly at their position, then blushed and looked at Sally sheepishly.

When Percy awoke, Annabeth was gone. He almost groaned out loud. He loved the feeling of her hand in his, the tingly-ness.

_**(normal line break of linebreakness)**_

"Annabeth?" a voice asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You wanna meet at the movies on Friday?"

Her head whipped around. Percy would never ask her out.

It was Earl, another kid in her seventh-grade homeroom. During study hall, he was disturbing her to ask her out. Not okay. But someone else came to the rescue. Someone she didn't expect.

"Sorry, Earl, but Annabeth and I were already planning to go to the movies for a friendly outing on Friday."

Annabeth almost smirked at Percy's furious expression, as if the idea of someone asking her out was terrible. Like a brother... or a boyfriend. She tried not to think about the latter. It felt weird.

"Okay?" Earl said, and walked away.

"Percy," Annabeth chided.

"What? I was planning on asking you about a friendly outing on Friday."

"Friendly outing? Are you sure?"

Percy nodded. "Positive," he winked, and put an arm around her shoulder, and whispered into her ear, "no more than friendly outings until eighth grade."

She pulled back and stared wide-eyed at him.

"Kidding," he laughed.

_**(line break of linebreakness)**_

"Hey," Percy said on the phone, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. This was his big chance.

"Hi, Perce," Annabeth's voice tinkled from the other side.

"You wanna go to the beach?"

"What do you want to do there?"

"Just sit," he said.

"Sure. See ya there in?"

"20 minutes. Why don't you come over, I'll walk with you."

"Sure."

20 minutes later, Annabeth rang the doorbell.

"Come in," Percy answered from his bathroom. "It's open."

He was drying his hair, his towel still around his torso, but he had boxers on **(A/N: Just in case anyone thinks anything)** underneath.

Annabeth walked into his bathroom and almost stopped in her tracks. The last time she had seen his open chest was actually not for a long time, and his fifteen-year-old chest had gotten muscular.

"You done?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll just put on my swim trunks. Be right back."

Annabeth sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She just wanted to hold his hand. She loved the feeling, tingling, that she couldn't describe.

He came back, towel around his neck. He held his hand out, inviting her to hold it. "Let us go, my fair damsel," he said, mocking a medieval prince.

"Yes, let us go, my dear prince Charming," she answered, giggling, grabbing his hand and walking with him to the beach.

The two sat down, Annabeth in front of Percy, her head resting in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her stomach, and she rested her hands on his. Her legs were crossed, his were out.

"Um, Annabeth?" Percy asked quietly and out of character.

"Yeah?" Annabeth said, turning her head so that they were facing each other. They were nose-to-nose. Her eyes were expecting something, and Percy felt his breathing go ragged. He was so close to Annabeth, he wanted to kiss her really badly.

So he did.

His mouth went forward, barely, but enough for Annabeth notice and reject if she wanted to. She didn't. His mouth moved more and more forward, and their lips brushed. He removed one of his hands, and placed it under her chin, and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved against one another, and all Annabeth was feeling was ecstasy.

Their fingertips brushed, Percy smiled against the kiss, and deepened it.

_**(line break of linebreakness)**_

"Remember this slide?" Annabeth asked, her hand in Percy's.

He kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I remember."

She kissed his cheek back. "We met here. If I wasn't scared of slides, I don't know what would've happened. I wouldn't have met you. Can you believe I was SIX? It's been ten years, Perce! A DECADE! I feel like an old-timer with you. Not in a bad way. This is so amazing, I wonder how we ever deserved each other."

"We didn't, but we did at the same time," Percy said, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Percy, what are you doing? Right now, you remind me of a dog."

"So?"

"Stop."

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

No more words were exchanged as the two best friends and lovers walked away from the place they first met as small children. Their hands were intertwined, and the tingling was there.

That was all that was important.


	23. Hospital (NOTE: THIS IS ANGSTY)

**I will have you note that this chapter is kinda angsty, especially T-rated. If you cannot tolerate death and *cough* suicide, then please do not read this.**

**Thanks,**

**Ratt**

**PS: This chappie did not come out as I had expected it to. I thought it would be all nice and poetic, and sweet, but it wasn't. Please don't get mad at me. Thanks!**

Percy received the news that his wife was in the hospital when he was at home, grading papers.

He almost passed out right there.

Not bothering to even put on his seatbelt, he speeded so bad he could have been arrested. But one cop who saw him also saw Percy's expression. The complete and total despair that if he didn't get to his destination in time, he might commit suicide. He understood Percy's feeling And so the cop "didn't see" Percy.

Percy parked recklessly in the hospital parking lot, and tears were streaming down his face and his lungs lurched in another of one of his heart-crushing sobs.

He dashed up the stairs, not caring that everyone saw him crying his eyes out.

"Where do you think you are going?" he heard the attendant asking as he bounded past her, trying to wing it and open every door until he found his wife's room.

"I need to see my wife," he sobbed.

"Her name?"

"Annbeth Chase-Jackson."

"Sorry. It's not been enough time. She needs to recover."

Percy put his head in his hands and started to sob. "I need to see my wife, she's the entire world to me.

She would want me to be the first to see. I cannot stand to not know. What if she... died, and I wasn't there? I have to see her! I—" his voice faltered and he could not stop crying.

"Fine. Go. Room 2B," the attendant said, eyes glistening.

"Thank you so much! I will never be able to repay you. Thank you so much." he leaned over and kissed her cheek kindly. She had a boyfriend already, and she knew he had a wife that he obviously loved more than life itself, so she knew it was simply to thank her. If his wife died, the attendant was sure he would not make it much longer. She didn't want to be mean, but she majored in couple therapy in college. A love like that... One death equals the other's death.

Percy bounded into room 2B, and fell to his knees and leaked tears at the sight of his beloved Annabeth, a mummy. It was like she was already dead, and they were mummifying her. He grabbed her hand and stared at the heart monitor. It looked at him evilly, even though it had no eyes.

The doctor sadly pursed his lips, and unknown to Percy, sadly shook his head at the assistant. A tear leaked out of the nurse's eye. She had encountered these situations before, but the patient, Mrs. Jackson and her husband, Mr. Jackson... This was a rare depiction of utter and true love. Percy started speaking to his comatose wife.

"Annabeth, please. Don't die. You're only thirty, Annabeth. We were going to have 2 kids, a boy and a girl, named... You were going to decide the names. And the boy... He's dead already, I was told that in the doctor's call. Why did I let you drive out there? It is all my fault, and I killed an unborn baby. Annabeth, I'm so sorry you have to go through all this pain. But you'll live. I love you, and I trust you that you will hold on. Don't die, Annabeth. You won't die."

He stood up and walked over to the doctor and nurse, his head bowed, tears flowing down his cheeks. "The baby was supposed to be named Theseus. After me, in a way. But he'll never live to own it."

He walked out of the hospital room, wiping the years off his cheeks.

Percy got the doctor's call in the middle of his Greek mythology class.

He sank to the floor, tears already pooling and spilling to the floor, his head in his hands.

His favorite student, a bright sixteen year old by the name of Jane, ran up to his side.

"Mr. Jackson? Are you okay?"

He kept sobbing and shook his head. "My—wife," he gasped.

"Is she okay?"

He shook his head, too distraught to speak.

"Where is she?"

"Hospital," he strangled out.

"Rob, take him to the hospital," Jane commanded. Rob was seventeen and could drive a car.

When Percy got to the hospital room 2B, Annabeth's body was already gone.

"Where is she?" he screamed, sobbing. His entire class had come in their respective cars, and they all gathered around him.

"Mr. Jackson? Did you get the phone call?" an attendant asked.

"Why else do you think he'd be here?" Jane snapped.

Percy hiccuped. "Annabeth would… have said something… like that. Annabeth."

Annabeth died March 3rd, 2034, at 10:36 AM. Her unborn son, Theseus Jackson, passed away 2 months before, on January 12th, 2034, 7:54 PM.

Perseus Jackson's body was found on March 4th, 2034, and he appeared to have died of natural causes, even though his body was in perfect health not more than 2 days earlier.

He couldn't bear to be without Annabeth or Theo.

He had pleased to Hades for euthanasia, and had received death painlessly and immediately. He was reunited with Annabeth in the Underworld, with Theo. They raised him in Elysium, and dead-lived.

Forever.

**I know the ending kinda sucked. I rushed it a bit. If you guys want and I get enough requests to do so, I can elaborate on the meeting in Elysium scene, and let you guys know when I do. It's 2:00 AM where I live, and I'm sleepy as hell. So I can elaborate later, or just write more chapters (when the ideas come). I assure you, though, if I elaborate on the meeting in Elysium scene, it will be FLUFFY. I swear. So, PM me or review for whichever option you want. (rememver, I'm not trying to push you for reviews. If someone likes it, they review. No big deal.**

**Bah Bye,**

**Ratt**


	24. Business

"Daddy, when is Mommy going to be back from her business trip?"

"I told you, late tonight, Sam."

"I miss Mommy," the four-year-old whined.

"I know," Percy sighed, stroking her hair. "I do, too."

* * *

_The next day, late into the night:_

Annabeth came home quietly, closing the door as softly as she could behind her. The sight she came upon was adorable, she wanted to cover her hands over her mouth and squeal, and jump up and down like a little girl.

Percy and her daughter were sleeping together on the couch. They had been waiting for Annabeth. She felt so wonderful inside. Samantha was spread out on Percy's chest, and one of his hands was on her head, and her arms were around him.

Annabeth tried her hardest to walk in quietly, and she tiptoed most of the way, but Percy groaned and lifted his head. "Annabeth? Is that you?"

"Yeah," she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Despite his groggy state, he grinned and kissed Annabeth's cheek back.

"I took a test," Annabeth said nonchalantly, as she walked with him to their bedroom, picking up Samantha and carrying her, stroking her back at the same time. "I'm pregnant."

Percy stopped in his tracks. "You're... _what_?"

"Pregnant."

"How long?"

"About 5 weeks. Unfortunately, most of my morning sickness was alone, so it was hard. But I managed. It's pretty much gone now. I don't know why, but the morning sickness stopped."

"Okay."

"Can you believe we're having another baby?" Annabeth said repeatedly as she brushed her teeth, brought her suitcases up (when Percy made her stay still, since she was pregnant), changed, climbed into bed, and lied there.

"Yes, I can believe it," was Percy's response every time.

When they were in bed, Annabeth asked Percy, "what do you think it would be?"

"Say what?"

"Do you think it would be a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Same here. We've already got a girl, Hera would probably give us the satisfaction of a bit of variety."

* * *

And they were right.

Nine-or-so months later, Annabeth gave birth to a healthy Maximilian Chase Jackson, Chase or Max for short.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is a short chapter. (I'm totally out of ideas. Like, totally.) PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP, ANYONE SEEING THIS AN PM IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS TO ME! I'M DYING!**


	25. Busy

**Hi guys, so this idea was suggested to me by cookielover8201, and it wasn't my own invention, but I will make use of it.**

**Here it is:**

"Oh my gods, hi Piper!" Annabeth almost squealed as Piper's frame appeared in the doorway, Jason's next to her.

"Hey, Annabeth! It's been a long time!"

"You're kidding me, it's been 15 years!"

"Well, it has. And so much has changed. For starters..." Piper started looking around her legs. "Where are you, Ted?"

"I'm right here," a five-year-old voice

piped up, and a head literally appeared from behind her.

"He can go invisible, Jason and I aren't sure how he got that power, but Jason's been envious since we found out. Which was like right after he was born. I was feeding him, and he disappeared. Like he was there, but invisible."

"You have a son! Oh gods, you guys are sly! First ringing the doorbell without telling me, and come to think of it, how did you get the address? Then surprising me with your son!" Annabeth squealed.

"What about Perce?" Jason asked. "You guys still together? He didn't die?" he looked in a bit and Annabeth let them step inside.

"Oh, no," Annabeth said. "I'd be much more depressed if he had died or if we broke up. Percy!" she called. "Come downstairs! Piper and Jason are here!"

"Jason?" Annabeth heard Percy say excitedly and he dashed down the stairs as their little son, Matthew did too. Annabeth laughed at how similarly they ran. Which meant Percy looked like a kid. Rocco, their eldest, who was 15, followed.

Annabeth turned to Piper, who was gaping at the two kids. "We've been busy, too. Percy was insisting on reading to Matt, so..."

"Who are you?" Matt asked, pointing at Ted, who was about 2 years younger than him.

"I'm Ted," he said.

"Why are you here?"

"My mom is friends with your mom."

"And your dad?"

"Well both Mom and Dad are friends with both your mom and dad."

"And?"

Annabeth chuckled, as well as the rest who were older than Matt (which meant Rocco too), she knew Matt was trying to test Ted.

"They saved the world together."

"Okay. Do you have any powers?"

"Um, I can turn invisible."

"I can turn invisible too. Mommy, where's your hat?"

"Sit down, Piper, Jason. Wine, anyone? One minute, Matt."

"Sorry. No wine. New little one coming," Piper pointed to her stomach.

"Oh my gods! Me too!" Annabeth sat down next to Piper and they started chatting. How far along they were, what they hoped the genders would be, the painfulness of morning sickness, their baby's dreamed appearance, etc.

"Mommy! Your hat!"

"Okay, Matthew, give me a sec," Annabeth said, getting up.

"I'll grab it," Percy said.

"Look who's chivalrous!" Jason guffawed. His expression faltered when he saw Piper's.

"Yeah, and I wish you were that chivalrous," Piper growled.

"MOMMY! Your hat!"

"Daddy's getting it!" Annabeth shouted back. The boys were in a different room.

"So, this is your oldest son," Piper said, looking at Rocco. When she said his position in the hierarchy of the house, he looked up from his iPod. "I'm here, you know."

"Rocco! That's no way to talk to a guest!"

"Sorry," he muttered, looking like Percy all of a sudden.

"You're a carbon copy of your dad, did you know that, kid?"

"Yeah."

"Rocco. Sit down and talk to these people respectfully," Percy said, coming back with Annabeth's Yankees cap.

"'Kay," Rocco said, sitting.

"I mean, you've got his black hair, it's messy, and you have sea-green eyes, except those are a bit lighter, as if grey was mixed into them, and you're muscular," Piper said.

Rocco blushed a bit.

"Have any girls like, made a move on you yet? Because to a fifteen-year-old girl, you'd be smoking hot," Piper added.

"Really?" Rocco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not joking. I thought that your dad was a bit scraggly when I knew him, but you're like a more muscular version of your dad at age 15," Piper fake-whispered to him.

"Hey!" Percy said, but he smiled.

"But he's all me inside," Annabeth ruffled her son's hair, and he squirmed away.

"Except when he apologizes. That's like me," Percy said.

"What about Ted? Who does he resemble the most?" Annabeth asked.

"I think, he actually is like a literal 50-50 between me and Jason," Piper said, looking to Jason who shrugged.

"Jason and I," Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever Annabeth."

Annabeth laughed.

"Do you happen to know any 15-year-old girls that are not stupid? Rocco does nothing in his life, and he needs a smart girlfriend to set him straight," Percy said.

"Whoa! Totally overprotective Percy is going all 'I need to get rid of my son' on me! Are you Percy's opposite twin?" Jason eyed Percy warily.

"I'd know, doofus," Annabeth said.

"Actually, Nico's daughter is kind of hot," Piper said to Percy, whose eyes widened at the name Nico.

"Wait say what?"

"Nico's daughter."

"Uncle Nico? He never told me about a daughter. And Uncle Nico? That's disgusting?"

"Really. You should meet her. She's like the opposite of Nico. Bright, bubbly, cheery, actually smart. Her name's Penny."

"Well, I'd better give Nico a call, that douche (AN: Did I spell that right?), did not tell us."


	26. Coma

Percy wished he didn't have to fight a stupid war under the sea and miss Annabeth's delivery.

He had tried really hard. He had argued with Poseidon for hours.

"The baby's due in a week!"

"You've got Tyson!"

"Why couldn't you have fallen in love with more women?"

Percy was bad at arguing. He was sure that if Annabeth was on on his side, he would've won. But Annabeth was anti-Percy-staying she wanted him to "help out the family", as she put it.

Percy had grumbled during that argument that Annabeth _was_ his family, but he didn't argue back. Annabeth was right, a little. He had to help his dad.

But he still argued with Poseidon over IM that afternoon.

Eventually, Poseidon retorted (he was almost as bad at arguing as Percy was), "What if most of my army dies? You're powerful enough to be a one-man army. I need you as backup, if not fighting in there at all."

So Percy grudgingly agreed to go.

As Percy grabbed his bag the next morning and prepared to leave the house, he gave Annabeth's lips a peck and started out. But she grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"I'll be fine. With Artemis and most of the gods, including our parents, on my side, nothing bad will happen to me." She kissed his earlobe, since she was whispering into it, and his cheek and sent Percy off. "Go save the ocean, Superman."

As Percy stepped out and closed the door, he muttered to himself, "Mood swings."

But he still smiled.

* * *

As soon as Percy settled into his camp, he Iris-Messaged Annabeth.

"Are you okay? Can I see the baby? Is he healthy?" Percy asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed. "It's only been an hour. I've got a week to deliver him. Don't freak."

"Sorry," Percy ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. "How are you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Good. I'm going to go to bed now, I'm sleepy. I love you."

"I love you too," Annabeth said, and Percy flashed her a brief grin before flopping his hand through the rainbow, cutting off their connection.

Annabeth sighed and flopped backwards on the couch to lay on her back, her 8-month-3-week old bulge crushing her back stomach. She was already anti Percy's mission. There were so many things the gracious doofus did without her realizing. She hadn't even realized it.

Percy IM'ed her every day for the next 4 days, and he was perfectly fine each passing day, even though he said he fought, which he probably did.

On the fifth day, Poseidon Iris-Messaged Annabeth instead of Percy.

"Percy was hurt terribly in battle. It's over, but he's stuck here, in a coma. It'll probably be a couple of weeks before he wakes up..."

Annabeth knew the unspoken words. _If he wakes up_. She tried her hardest not to cry. She was silent. If she spoke, she'd cry.

After Poseidon hung up, Annabeth started crying.

_A coma? How could amazingly-strong-I-got-out-of-the-deepest-pits-of-hell-alive-and-more Percy be in a coma?_

Annabeth tried to keep her cool, not get too stressed. She didn't want to harm the baby, whatever his name was going to be. Then she paled. The baby's name. Percy was supposed to name him. But he was in a flipping coma! Annabeth gritted her teeth and punched a pillow. Even a soft, comfy pillow felt hard as rock.

Annabeth realized she'd have to start finding names.

She remembered Percy had suggested that the baby's middle name be Chase, after Annabeth's maiden name.

She made a minor tweak to that, and was satisfied with the name.

Annabeth was really anti Percy in a coma.

* * *

A day later, Annabeth went into labor. It was such a coincidence that she happened to have been Iris-Messaging Poseidon right there, maybe Hera induced her labor on purpose, when Annabeth was speaking to a god. Poseidon instantly materialized when he saw her cries of pain. He carried her (actually materialized her) to the nearest hospital.

At least, the nearest hospital in _his_ eyes.

Annabeth, through the haziness of absolute agony, found herself whisked on thin air by Hera, Athena, and Artemis, to a room. Wow. Annabeth was delivering her son on Mount Olympus. She couldn't wait to tell Percy- But he was comatose. She didn't say a word as more contractions came.

While delivering (which was very mildly painful, thanks to Apollo and Hera), Annabeth wished Percy was the one holding her hand while she pushed, instead of her father-in-law. It just didn't feel the same. True, Percy and Poseidon's hands were almost identical, but Annabeth longed for the familiar warmth Percy's mortal hand possessed, unlike the unnatural coldness Poseidon's immortal hand radiated.** (A/N: I was making up the cold hand thing.) **Annabeth missed the tenderness, the love, that was somehow in Percy's hand but not in Poseidon's.

Her mother was right by her, but Annabeth concentrated on the feeling of Poseidon's hand in hers. It was most similar to Percy's, even if there were things that were different.

Finally, after 1 and a half hours of painful labor, Chase Frederick Jackson was born. Annabeth held him in her arms tenderly, and wished with all her heart that Percy would have been there to coo at Chase, and hold him gently.

More than anything, Annabeth wanted Chase to have his dad.

* * *

Percy was still in a coma 3 weeks later, and Annabeth went for a visit to Poseidon's palace.

She whimpered when she saw his thin, pale state. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto Chase's onesie.

"Percy," she whispered, reaching out a hand carefully to stroke his cheek. He didn't move. Tears dripped.

"Percy, I know you can't hear me, but... I'm going to try and talk to you. Chase wants to meet you. Say hi, Chase." Annabeth held Chase closer to his dad, and he reached out and kind of smacked Percy's nose, smiling and making baby sounds.

Annabeth chuckled. "Percy would've laughed if you did that."

Her face drooped again. "Chase, this is your daddy," she said. "You have 23 of his chromosomes in almost every single itty-bitty cell in your body. You are half of him. Half of his genes, did you know that?"

"Annabeth?" Poseidon asked gently, touching her arm. "I'll leave now. I'll be in your room. Come when you're done."

"Sure." Annabeth nodded. She turned to Percy. "I named your son Chase Frederick Jackson. I wanted him to be Sally, because she was more of a parent to me than anyone, but I don't want people to make fun of Chase when he's older for having a girl name in his name. He's exactly like you. Looks like you, with the black hair and sea-green eyes. He smiles. He's got the same crooked grin that you've got, and his personality is like you. Loving. Fun. Wonderful. Amazing. Kind. Caring. Percy..." Annabeth stroked Percy's hair, crying more, relishing Percy's name. "Your son was born March 16, 2032, at exactly 6:16 PM. He was seven and a half pounds, and fifteen inches. Exactly. I want you to meet your son, Percy. Really. He was born on Olympus. Olympus, Perce. _Olympus_. I had the help of all the gods. Apollo made it hurt very little, and Poseidon was holding my hand. I..." she leaned closer to Percy. "His hand is so similar to yours, but it's so different. I wish you were holding my hand when I gave birth to Chase. Poseidon is too different. His hand is so much like yours, but you're warmer, more gentle, you're... you." Annabeth started to cry again. "Please don't be in a coma for too long. I don't want too much of Chase's life to go away without you seeing it."

Chase started to whine.

"It's okay, sweetie, Mommy's got ya," Annabeth cooed, rocking Chase a bit. "Percy, I've got to go, I'm leaving the directions to my room in case you wake up. Please wake up, okay?"

Still crying, Annabeth left the room.

When she reached hers, Poseidon was on the bed. "You didn't like it when I held your hand?"

"No, Lord Poseidon. I am so used to Percy's hand, holding anyone else's hand, even a hand so similar to his, feels... _alien_. I wished it was his hand. Actually, all throughout my labor I was counting the similarities between Percy's hand and your hand, and I was counting the differences. I assure you, Lord Poseidon, there were many more similarities than differences between your hands."

"Thank you, dear. But why are you calling me Poseidon? Call me Father or Dad. I feel to businesslike if you call me Lord or Lord Poseidon. I am your father now. I understand that it is respectful, but if you are the mother of my grandson, wouldn't it be respectful to actually call me Father or Dad?"

"I'll do that... Father."

"Thank you. Now," Poseidon pulled Annabeth and Chase into a hug, and pulling back to rub the tears from Annabeth's eyes. "I will be in my room. You can feed your son, and I can be of assistance if needed."

"Thank you Lo- Father," Annabeth corrected.

Poseidon grinned, in a shockingly similar way to Percy, and disappeared.

* * *

The next three weeks, Percy stayed in a coma. But the last three days, Annabeth was forbidden in Percy's room.

"I hope he's okay," Annabeth said to now-six-week-old Chase, who smiled and babbled, waving his arms around, hitting Annabeth in the nose.

"Hey, little Rocko," she said. "Stop being like a rock. Why are your fists so hard?"

She turned on the bed, away from the door, and started feeding Chase.

"Annabeth?" Poseidon called from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"No, give me a sec, Dad," she said, picking up Chase and carrying him to the door and opening it. The sight that met her eyes was enough to almost make her drop Chase.

Percy was standing there, smiling the same crooked grin that she had come to see on Chase, his hand raised to knock.

"I was about to knock and tell you I'm not in a coma anymore, but I guess you already know," Percy said.

"Percy. This is your son," Annabeth said, handing Chase very carefully to him. She wanted to squeal and throw her arms around her husband, but first had to introduce him to his son. "His name is Chase Frederick Jackson."

Percy stared at Chase, his expression that of wonder and disbelief.

"You're a father, Percy."

"I know that, Annabeth. But... I didn't know he'd be this _tiny!_"

"You should have seen him when he was a day old."

Percy suddenly looked up, eyes glassy with tears. So were Annabeth's.

The two finally embraced, crying into each other's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Percy whispered.

"It's not your fault," Annabeth said, rubbing his back gently as his shoulders racked with sobs.

His fingers were unconsciously rubbing circles into her shoulder blades. Poseidon gently took Chase from Percy and Annabeth's grasp, and the two intertwined completely, each sobbing to the other.

"I missed you so much," Annabeth said, tears leaking out again.

"I'm so sorry," Percy said again.

"Don't blame yourself." Annabeth pulled back and kissed Percy on the lips. Hard. Her hands went behind his head, and she pulled herself closer to him, and he pulled her waist closer. Poseidon quietly walked away so that he would not have to watch. The two kept at it, and eventually, after they were dizzy and out of breath, they stopped.

"I'll never do this again," Percy said.

"Never," Annabeth agreed.

"I love you so much, Annabeth," Percy said.

"Me too, Percy."

"Say the words. I haven't heard them for so long."

"I, Annabeth Chase-Jackson, hereby proclaim that I will love no man more than I love Perseus Jackson. He is the love of my life and I will not lose him or come close to losing him again." She chuckled and looked at him.

"I need to catch up with Chase," he said.

"You do. But I can help you."

"I know. Who is he like the most?"

"He looks and acts like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's got that crooked smile of yours, and the sea-green eyes and the black hair."

"Wow. Not much like you?"

"I know. Bummer, right?"

"No. That means we have to just keep making more until we get a little baby that looks and acts like you," Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"Chase does this thing where he moves his hand a bit and tries to hit your nose. When I introduced you to him when you were in a coma, he did that. His fists are as hard as rock."

"You know, no offense Annabeth, but I don't really like the name Chase."

"Do you want to give him a nickname?"

"Yeah! Something that has to do with rocks!"

"Rocco? I called him that before you came?"

"That's adorable!" Percy shouted and squeezed Annabeth. "Rocco it is! Now let's go find Dad and tell him"

_I'm just glad you're back_, Annabeth said to herself, and went with Percy to go find Rocco and Poseidon.


	27. Bad Dream

Percy and Annabeth were curled up together in bed, when Annabeth heard a shuffling sound behind the door. Her head lifted a bit, and the door opened. A little boy holding a little blanket, looking up at her with big, tear-filled sea-green eyes, his black hair disheveled. She moved away from Percy a bit, causing him to stir but not wake up, and held her arms out to her son. He crawled into the bed, hoisting his leg over one side, pulling his body up with his hands.

Annabeth smiled a bit, and he climbed into her arms. She turned away from Percy and sat up, Rocco in between her legs, his back against her stomach. She stroked his head, and kissed the top of it.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked looking at Rocco.

He grabbed her hand and held it tight, while Percy snorted and turned over in his sleep to face the two of them, without opening his eyes. "Nothing," Percy grumbled.

Annabeth looked at her son, who looked at her, and Annabeth burst out laughing.

Percy's eyes shot open. "Who was that? Oh, you guys. Rocco? What happened, son?" Percy sat up next to Annabeth and looked at Rocco, who was crying.

"I had a bad dream," he said, slurring (A/N: was that the appropriate usage of the word? Slurring?) his "r" so that it sounded a bit like a "w".

"What happened?" Percy leaned towards Rocco, moved a stray hair from his face to his cheek, and kissed his cheek gently. "Tell Daddy. It's okay."

Rocco shook his head blindly, then extended his arms.

Percy gathered his three-year-old son in a hug, and carried him onto his lap. Rocco wrapped his little arms around Percy's neck, and Percy smiled at Annabeth, and mouthed, "Am I doing this right?"

She nodded, smiling warmly at him.

He rubbed his son's back, and Rocco started relaying the nightmare to his father.

"I was... in my room, a-and a monster dog came in. A really big dog. Like Mrs. O'Leary, that dog you told me about that you have at Camp. Like her. Really... Really big. And it was evil. It bit me, and I screamed, but you weren't there, and I was so scared. I woke up, and I was scared of the dog. So I came to your room."

"Oh, Chase, it's okay," Percy said. "You're fine. Mommy and I are here, and we can help you."

"But in my dream, you weren't there."

Percy looked to Annabeth for help.

"Chase?" she asked. He turned his head a bit so that he could see his mother. "What Daddy is saying is that we will never _not_ be there. Do you get that? We will _always _be around. We will never let you out of our sight, until you are old enough to carry and use a weapon on your own. That dream will never come true. You were just having a nightmare. Demigods have those."

"I"m a demigod?"

"Well, Percy's half-god, and I'm half-god, and you get a half of each of us, so 2 quarters god plus 2 quarters human is half-god, half-human. Yep, you're a demigod."

Rocco understood, even at age 3.

"Will I have more?"

"Yes, and you can come to Mommy and Daddy's room if you do, we can help you."

"Okay."

"Do you want to sleep with Mom and Dad?" Percy asked, looking at Rocco.

"Yes, please."

Percy slid so that he was lying down, Rocco on his chest and stomach, and they all laughed. Percy started to slide Rocco down, but Rocco held his dad's shirt. "I wanna stay here."

"Okay. Fine by me."

Annabeth laughed and wrapped her arm around Rocco's back and snuggled closer to Percy and Rocco. Percy had one arm under Annabeth's neck and around her upper back, and the other was on Rocco's back.

They fell asleep that way.

**Aww, I love writing a Percy-being-a-good-dad drabble! They're adorable! In this, Percy kisses his son's cheek, and stuff. Let me say one thing: Being a dad CRAZY softens them up. Guys become these gentle saps that are more "mushy" than the wife, at times. Believe me. Someone I know, their dad is really sappy, and their mom isn't. And it's not _that_ OOC, I know it is a bit, but he's that kind soul, and being a dad, he's really considerate for his son, and he'd be softer. **

**Please tell me if you guys want more of this type, while the default is yes,**

**Ratatouille, AKA "Ratt"**


	28. Properly

**I'm thinking this chapter is more sucky. Please don't get mad at me if this isn't as well liked or as good as any of my others. I'm having writer's block again, so... Please don't get mad. **

**Thanks,**

**"Ratt"atouille**

The two flopped backwards onto the bed at the same time, laughing. Percy wrapped his arm around her neck and used that harm to hold up Annabeth's hand, and she looked at his face. He stared at her hand intently, tracing it with his fingers tenderly. They gently encircled each of hers, and she gazed at the intense look of concentration on his face, not noticing how long his hand lingered at her left ring finger.

Annabeth closed her eyes and rested her head against Percy's bare chest. She unconsciously tugged at her shirt and he chuckled.

"You're uncomfortable?"

"No."

"You like this?" he stroked her hand more.

She nodded, smiling.

One of his hands disappeared, but she didn't mind. Then she heard a rustling and the bed moved a bit. Annabeth assumed Percy was rummaging in his pocket for something.

A small box was slipped into her hand by Percy's.

Annabeth's fist reflexively clenched around it, and Percy chuckled, and he gently pried her fingers off. "You're that against getting married?"

"What?!" Annabeth shot up, looking at the box. It was velvet. A ring box. She gasped, and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, just one small diamond, simple, on a simple gold band.

"I wanted to buy it myself, without Mom or Paul," Percy said, blushing. "I'm not that rich, so... I had to go simple. Sorry if it's not that great." He kept folding his hand in and around hers, and Annabeth smiled. It was his ADHD.

"This is amazing. It's us, simple and beautiful at the same time. I hope."

Percy blushed again. "So... yes?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"If you do that hand thing again. It feels nice."

"This?" he repeated his intertwining of his hand around hers.

"Now?" he asked.

"Propose properly now."

"Fine." Percy moved in front of Annabeth, and leaned forward so that he was a mere inches from her face. It was all Annabeth could tolerate to not stare at his well-defined, already-shirtless chest. He gently took the ring from her hand, grinning at her crookedly, and held it up. "Annabeth Chase, please, with a cherry on top, marry me."

"Yes." Annabeth shot forward at his lips and he caught her, his hand quickly slipping the ring on her finger, and she smiled against his mouth.

"When do you want it?" Percy asked.

"Your birthday."

"Why?"

"There are so many important things that happened on that day."

"Okay?"

"Just stop talking. Kiss me."

"That doesn't sound too hard."


	29. Pummel

Annabeth stormed into the house, removing her bun angrily, kicking off her shoes. She flopped onto the couch, muttering under her breath.

"What happened at work today?" Percy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped.

"Whoa, sorry."

"No Percy," Annabeth took a deep breath. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's fine." Percy kept flipping through the channels.

"Can I have a hug?" Annabeth asked.

"Totally." Percy got up and moved to Annabeth's side of the couch, and he pulled into her arms.

Annabeth pulled him in really close, and breathed in his scent.

"This random guy was trying to get up in my face when I was coming home from work."

Annabeth noticed Percy's hold on her tense up. "What did he say?"

"Things like 'Wanna come over to my house today? We can have a bit of fun,' and he tried to kiss me a bunch of times. I told him I was already engaged, but he didn't get it."

"Where does he live?"

"What, you want to pummel him?"

"Yes."

"Please don't."

"Fine. But if he tries again, please get his address so that I can pummel him. You could say, 'sure, I'll come over,' and he'll give you his address, and instead of you showing up, I can, and I can be popping my knuckles like scary people do, and on and on."

Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek. "You know one reason why I love you?"

"Because I come up with plans for pummeling people who try to make a move on you?"

"Well, that, but I was thinking something else."

"What?"

"You're adorable."


	30. Obviously

**Hey guys! This is really short, like 100-200 words. It's an (what I presume to be) in character version of Annabeth's reaction if Percy tells Annabeth he loves her. Just so you know, fluffy in an Annabethy way. No squealing, not too much kissing. Not fluffy in a weird way. More fluffy in the "Aww, Annabeth is kinda like that" way. At least I hope.**

**Hope this does well,**

**Ratatouille Ratt**

**AKA Ratt**

It came out of the blue for Annabeth. They were sitting down at the beach, enjoying each other's presences, and Percy just said it.

"I love you."

He had expected her to squeal in joy and wrap her arms around him, kissing him over and over again, saying, "I love you too, Percy!"

"Obviously."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Why would you ask me out if you didn't love me?"

"I—" Percy didn't know what to say.

"But," Annabeth turned and kissed Percy's mouth. "In case you wanted to know, I love you too."

"Good," Percy exhaled. "I was beginning to think you didn't."

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes.


	31. Move

"I seriously didn't know our car was a convertible," Annabeth said.

"I didn't either. Then I saw that button, and I pushed it," Percy chuckled.

The wind whipped at Annabeth's hair, and it was kind of annoying, because she didn't have it in a ponytail. She started to tie it up, but Percy stopped her.

"Don't tie it," he said, looking at her in the mirror. "It's beautiful that way."

Annabeth blushed. "Can I tie some of it up? Let my bangs fall? 'Cause it's really annoying."

"Fine. But if it's not pretty enough, please take it out."

"Okay?"

Annabeth loosely tied her hair into a ponytail, so that her bangs fell out slightly and blew in the breeze.

"Ah," Percy said. "That's nice."

"You make it sound like I'm a perfume or something. 'That's nice'. No, like a couch, that you're testing."

Percy threw his head back briefly and laughed. "Sometimes I want to call you Seaweed Girl or something."

"Don't you dare," Annabeth said.

"Obviously I wouldn't," Percy removed a hand from the steering wheel and quickly pulled Annabeth's shoulders towards him in a strange sideways-one-armed-hug-at-the-wheel.

Annabeth laughed and leaned back in her seat. "Percy?" she asked when they got to a stop sign.

"Yeah?" he turned to the side and looked at her.

"Wanna move in together?"

Percy's eyes widened, and he turned his head back to the front, his eyes still wide. His hands clenched the steering wheel tightly. "Um..."

The light turned green.

"You know the funny thing?" Percy asked Annabeth as they turned a corner.

"What?" Annabeth was really worried, because Percy hadn't answered.

"You know how I said where I'm taking you is a surprise?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, here's the surprise."

They rounded a bend and staring at Annabeth was... A _house_.

"I got it a while ago, with your dad's help. Us. I was planning on asking you. You totally ruined my surprise!" Percy whined.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled and punched his arm slightly.

"So, you wanna go inside?"

"Yes!" Annabeth squealed, hugging Percy's top half (she was still buckled in the seat) excitedly.

* * *

"Please enter, milady," Percy opened the door and bowed dramatically.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, but she still smiled. She stepped into the house, and her eyes widened. Her mouthed opened. Percy stood uncomfortably behind her. "The hard thing about buying a house without your daughter of Athena girlfriend is that if she doesn't like it- uh oh."

"Well, that worry's gone," Annabeth said, turning around and wrapping her arms around Percy's neck. "You know me well."

"I'm glad that I do," Percy said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Percy leaned down and captured Annabeth's lips in his. She entangled her fingers in his locks, and he grabbed fistfuls of the bottom of her t-shirt. Her hands lowered to his hood and played with the ends while they kissed. Annabeth took Percy's shoulders in her hands and pushed him against the wall and they kept kissing, his hands still entangled in the hem of Annabeth's tee, whild Annabeth's hands were now under his shirt.

"Annabeth," Percy said, pulling away. "Not yet. After we get married."

"Oh, so you're proposing?"

"Well, fine. I wasn't planning on doing it today, but here' s the ring."

He pulled out a diamond ring in a velvet box from his back pocket. Annabeth gasped. "When you were planning on proposing to me?"

"A couple of months. When we were settled in."

"You idiot! Propose to me now!"

"Okay," Percy knelt to one knee and held up the ring. "Annabeth Chase (soon to be Jackson, I hope), will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife on either mine or your birthdays?"

"Yes!"' Annabeth pulled Percy up lightning fast and leaned close. Her lips brushed his, and he tried to lean forward, but she pulled back. She spoke against his lips, "This is the part where we make out. No resisting it."

"Got it," Percy exhaled, his eyes closed in frustration. Annabeth enjoyed teasing him. She pushed forward to properly kiss him, and he moaned, wrapping his arms around her back, and she grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt. Annabeth groaned and kissed him harder, wrapping one hand around his neck, pulling him. They sank against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground, Annabeth on top of Percy, kissing him really hard. Percy leaned off and kissed her neck and jaw repeatedly. Annabeth tipped her head back. Percy finally took the opportunity to slip the ring onto her finger, and she pulled back.

"We better get back to your house," Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I don't think my mom's home today, she's out with Paul at like, Brooklyn **(A/N: I live in San Diego and have only been to NY for 3 days total in my life. Is Brooklyn far from Mantattan?). **So we can do, stuff."

"Definitely," Annabeth whispered, teasing him once more by brushing her lips over his and pulling away before he was about to kiss her.

"Let's go," Percy said.

**Sorry guys, I couldn't think of a good ending! Please tell me if this is okay!**


	32. Ready

"I want a baby."

Percy turned to Annabeth, eyes wide. "What?"

She repeated a little more firmly, "I want a... a baby."

He lifted his arm off her shoulder and Annabeth stood from the couch, facing him.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I want a baby. I want a child to call our own. I don't want an accidental kid. I want to try for a baby."

"Annabeth," Percy pulled her down into his lap. "You realise if we have a baby, he'll be in so much danger, being a demigod."

"Yes." Annabeth ran her fingers through Percy's hair tenderly. "I'm willing to take the risks."

"And what if I'm not?" Percy whispered, tilting his head slightly.

Annabeth looked away. "I understand that." She gently got off his lap, and started up to their room.

"Annabeth-" Percy jumped up and ran after her. But she reached the room first, and locked the door. Percy knocked. And knocked.

"Annabeth, come out, please. Annabeth, please come out."

She didn't.

So Percy stood outside her door, only moving to get dinner for himself, and that he even brought upstairs to her door. He stood there until it opened, 30 minutes later, to a sniffling Annabeth with her arms out for a hug.

Percy gladly gave it to her.

Stroking her back, Percy rested his cheek in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry I tried to rush you into this," Annabeth said.

"Hey, it's okay. I just feel like I might be a bad dad if I become one now."

"I feel the same way. With me."

"I'm so sorry you don't get the baby now, Annabeth," Percy said. "But I promise you, in a few years, I will make it up to you." he laughed a bit, and Annabeth smiled.

**3 years later:**

Annabeth came back home grumpy. Percy, who was taking a day off, was sitting on the couch, shirtless and flipping through the channels on the TV.

Her grumpiness disappeared as Percy looked at her and a large smile spread slowly across his cheeks. He clearly loved being around Annabeth, and couldn't bear being without.

He held his arms out for a hug, seeing she had been previously grumpy, and Annabeth sank into them.

Percy stroked her back and rested his cheek in the crook of her neck. It reminded her of the time when they had just gotten married, when Annabeth wanted a child.

Come to think of it, hadn't it been a few years? She didn't realise how much she wanted the child.

Percy, as if sensing her thoughts, pulled away and kissed Annabeth passionately, lifting her up bridal style, still kissing her, and carrying her up to their bed.

The words were exchanged silently:

_ I'm ready to try for the baby now._


	33. Dialogue (My attempt at a poem)

**This is my attempt at a Percabeth Poem. It's WAY worse than any of my other poems, and if you want, you can email me for samples of my amazing poems that are not fanfiction. (my email is chipmunknewsnetwork at [Fanfiction won't let me put the curly a sign (it's called an at sign)] ) This I wrote in 4 minutes (I was timing myself) and at 2:03 AM to 2:07 AM. So, excuse the crappiness.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ratt**

* * *

"Hey," he whispers, and wraps his arms around her.

"Stop," she replies and removes them.

"What?" he asks and puts his arms back where they were.

"I'm busy," she says, and untangles them.

* * *

"You busy now?" he asks, twenty-five minutes later.

"Sorry," she responds, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Will you ever get a break?" he asks, ready to plead to her.

"Sorry," she says again, not moving from her current pose.

* * *

"Fine," he flops on the bed, ready to wait for her.

"What are you doing?" she asks, turning to his side.

"Distracting you," he says, pulling her closer.

"Don't," she replies, but his lips are on hers, and her eyes are wide.

* * *

Neither says anymore, as they continue the kiss,

Percy finally getting Annabeth to remiss.

Her work was obviously not done that day,

And might Percy be the one to say,

He was the one to get her away.


	34. Pathetic

"Say your name," Percy said.

"Um," Annabeth glanced at Percy with scrunched eyebrows. "Annabeth Chase."

"Yeah, about that... I don't like your name."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't like your name. We should change it. Your last name, I mean."

"Why? What's wrong with my last name?"

"It's too short. It would be better if it was, hmm, seven letters and two syllables."

Annabeth opened her mouth for a clever retort, but she thought about what he had said, and she smirked. "If you're trying to propose, that was pathetic."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yeah. But that's okay. You tried." she patted his arm sympathetically.

"So, you will?"

"Not yet. You need to do it better. It's too Seaweed-Brained. It needs to be worthy for a daughter of Athena. That's worthy for, I don't know, the dirt on the bottom on my shoe."

"What?" Percy nearly shrieked. "You said I tried!"

"I know. But you didn't try hard enough."

"That's not fair." Percy crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, I'm the one to decide. And I say do it better." Annabeth gave him a smug look.

"Gods. I'll think about it. Gotta, plan a bit and all that. Bye."

Annabeth laughed. "Bye, Seaweed Brain! Hope you do it better!"

"Me too!"

(line breakness)

A few weeks later

"Remind me why you're doing this," Annabeth said as Percy nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"I love you. Anything wrong with it?"

"No, but—" Annabeth's head tilted back and she moaned when Percy caught a particularly pleasurable spot on her neck with his lips. He kept kissing and fondling that spot, seeing that she liked it.

"Anything wrong with this now?" Percy asked a few minutes later in a husky voice, breathing against that spot.

"N-no," Annabeth whimpered, curling her head against his neck. "Just do th-that again."

Percy resumed his ministrations, and Annabeth wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned back. Percy kissed and nipped all along her neck, leaving the spot for a second, causing Annabeth to groan in desire, but moan with what he did next.

Annabeth fell back on the bed. Percy got on his hands and knees around her lying form and kissed her mouth. Annabeth put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

Percy fell forward onto his forearms.

"Will you marry me now?" he asked.

"That was even worse than last time," Annabeth breathed.

"I thought you'd be like, 'yes, my love, let's go all the way tonight!' or something!"

"I hope you did not just mean what you meant by 'go all the way'," Annabeth smirked.

Percy blushed, and opened his mouth to correct himself, but Annabeth put her finger to his lip and sat up.

"Try again later," she whispered in his ear.

"What, the proposing or the 'go all the way'?"

"The proposal."

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"You proposed in the wrong situation. So, try again next time."

(linebreakness)

"Stop it, Percy!" Annabeth said, squirming out of his grip.

"Fine, go do your blueprints, whatever. I wanted to hug you."

"More like take me to the bed and lie down with me. Not hug."

Annabeth walked to her cabin, and Percy made sure he saw the glint on her left hand.

Mini Line break

Annabeth was working on a blueprint, wondering why Percy had let her go so easily. He had put up a struggle, but not as much as he normally did.

A fly landed on the back of her left hand. She grabbed it, and it left an itch from its stupid legs. She scratched her hand, hard, and her nails bumped into something. She looked at it and gasped out loud, a small shriek passing her lips. Her hand flew to her mouth and she admired the ring Percy had snuck onto her finger.

"Beth? You okay?"

"Annabeth? What is that?"

Crap. She had totally forgotten about Malcom and Shilpa.

"Um..." Annabeth tried to hide her hand, but Shilpa saw it first.

"Oh my gods, did Percy propose?" she grabbed Annabeth's hand and looked at the ring.

"Congrats, Beth!" Malcom smiled, and called the rest of the Athena cabin over.

**(A/N: I have no idea what engagement rings look like, my dad don't exactly propose to my mom with a ring, so, I'll let you imagine the ring however you'd like it to look like.)**

"How did he propose?" Malcom asked.

"Well, Percy's been trying to propose for the past week, but his tries have been pathetic. First, he told me my last name sounded weird, as a way to say, 'let's make it Jackson', the second time—" Annabeth blushed, "was also pathetic. And I'm not going into details. It was the wrong situation."

Malcom and Shilpa and some of the older campers caught on. The younger children were clueless.

"And I was with him in the Poseidon cabin and I went to come here and like he normally does, he grabbed me and pulled me down on his bed and hugged me, saying things like "you're not allowed to go" and other stuff. But he let me leave more easily than normal. So, when I was here, a fly landed on my hand and it itched, and I scratched it, and my hand bumped into it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to turn into a girly, squealy girl, and go and tell Percy yes."

Annabeth dashed out of the cabin and into Percy's. She knew he was there.

"YES!" she screamed, running into his hug. He laughed and stroked her back, burying his chin in the back of her neck.

She pulled back and kissed him. "For once, you weren't pathetic, Seaweed Brain."

Then she launched into a volley of brainstorming on how the wedding would go.


	35. Title is Why (MY HIATUS IS OVER!)

**Oh my gosh, guys, I can't wait any longer. HERE'S AN UPDATE!**

**New chapter, FINALLY!**

**It might still be a while before my next update, but my hiatus is officially over now. **

**YAY!**

**Anyways, here's the chapter:**

**Post BoTL, maybe? Percy's POV,**

**because the first series is like that. **

**Why**

"Hey, Annabeth," I said into the Iris Message.

"Hi, Percy," she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Annabeth asked.

I was finding it hard to bring the courage up, but I steeled my nerves and took a deep breath.

"Why did you kiss me at Mount Saint Helens?"

Annabeth paled a bit, then blushed. "Sorry. Kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"No," I corrected her. "it's fine, I'm just wondering why."

Annabeth smirked. "So you liked it, eh?"

I tried to shrug nonchalantly. "Maybe it was a bit hard to remember my name after that, but I'm not saying anything about liking it."

Annabeth smirked again. "It was a good luck kiss. I thought you were going to die, Seaweed Brain!"

"Okay. That makes sense."

"Was that all?"

I shrugged. "Kind of."

"Bye then," Annabeth said.

"Bye."

I slashed my hand through the mist, when I hears a voice behind me.

"She KISSED you?"

"Yeah, Mom," I grumbled.

"Oh my gods, tell me everything. Are you boyfriend-girlfriend now?"

"No!" I yelled, a little too fast.

"Do you want to be?"

I shrugged. "I'm not saying anything about wanting to or not. But," I looked down at my hands. "I'm pretty sure I'm falling off the edge of wanting to."


	36. Sorry

**I should ****_not _****be doing this. I don't have enough chapters. But the urge to share is overpowering the urge to keep.**

**So, this is your guys's treat. Enjoy it. Savor it. Because it's not coming again. **

**The treat, I mean. **

**Chapters, yes. But not the treat. **

******Okay, so this is pre Last Olympian. In this, Annabeth's house is supposedly in NY, really close to Percy's. That's the only way it would work with this story****. **

I blew it. Totally blew it.

Annabeth hates me.

Gods, why is Annabeth so irritable? I thought to myself as I sat in my room, my head in my hands.

We had been talking about plans for the upcoming war, and I asked her about the prophecy, and she had grumbled at me. I got upset, and she sent me out.

"Perce, what's wrong?" Paul came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed.

"Girl problems?" he asked, and I could hear the slight smirk in in his voice.

"Technically, but not really," I grumbled.

"Annabeth problems?"

I nodded.

"Ah. Well, normally, I'd say, since she's Annabeth, don't do whatever you'd do for a typical girlfriend—"

I blushed slightly.

"But I'm thinking... This time do whatever you WOULD do for a typical girlfriend."

"And what's that?" I groaned, my cheeks turning crimson yet again.

"Get her flowers."

I knocked on Annabeth's door, blushing to the roots of my hair.

She opened it, grumbling," Whatcha want?"

"Sorry," I muttered, thrusting the flowers at her. She stared at them, and I gazed at the ground.

"It's okay," Annabeth said, taking the flowers from my hand. I rocked back and forth on my heels.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. My mind couldn't help but flash to the time before Annabeth's quest that summer before, when I told Malcom that we were "looking at maps", when it was obvious we weren't. Gods, that was embarrassing. Curse my ADHD and

my impulsivity.

Annabeth started crying a bit, and I rubbed her back, trying to help. I had no idea how to comfort a crying girl. No idea whatsoever.

She pulled back, wiping her tears. I must have had a strange expression, because Annabeth laughed hard.

"You looked so clueless," she gasped out between snorts.

"Um, why were you crying earlier?"

"Oh." Annabeth's face darkened. "You know, the prophecy and the flowers, and... Luke."

"Oh yeah," I said, stepping out of her embrace. "Luke."

"Hey, I didn't mean it in tha—"

I looked away. "I'll go now."

"Wait, Percy!" Annabeth said.

"What?" I turned, and Annabeth was holding out the flowers, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Sorry."

I shook off my fit of jealousy about Luke, and accepted the flowers, giving a dramatic bow. "I accept your token of gratitude."

"Not gratitude, apology."

"Oh."

Annabeth laughed and snatched the flowers from my hand.

"Hey!" I protested.

"This is your apology for being a Seaweed Brain."


	37. Capture-The-Flag

Chapter 35

"Let's do this!" Clarisse yelled, raising her spear in the air.

Percy and Annabeth looked at Chiron. He could be unfair at times. Really, putting Ares, Athena, and Poseidon on the same team? With Hephaestus? Not fair.

For the opposing team, that is.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand and smiled at her. They had just started dating, and the entire experience was totally new to them. But they were getting the hang of it.

"Campers, get your equipment! We will start the game soon!" Chiron shouted.

Annabeth started relaying the plan to the rest of the team, all the while holding Percy's hand. It caused some of the more romantic children (yes, there were some romantic children) to giggle and sigh.

"Okay, got that?" Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Yep, got it. We're going around together, right? Fits the 'newly dating' thing."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, Seaweed Brain."


	38. Bonus Chapter: Homework

**Since I'm on my computer today, here's a bonus chapter!**

**They live together, and Percy and Annabeth are both in college, at (*phew*) the same university.**

"Annabeth?" she heard Percy call from their office, or study, or whatever it was.

"Yeah?" she called back, not looking up from Les Miserables **(shoot, FF can't do accent thingies! *grumble*)**. She was in the middle of the part where Marius develops the most insane crush on Cosette, and she was rooting for the two of them terribly. This was the third time she had read the book, but she hadn't read it for a few years, so she didn't remember much. She had totally forgotten about the bishop of D- and Jean Valjean even existing. She knew it was pathetic, forgetting Jean Valjean, so she had to read the book again.

"I need help with my homework."

"What?" she asked, grudgingly getting up from the book and walking to his desk. Percy was sitting there, scratching his head with his pencil, his math homework sitting in front of him.

"How do I find the value of x in all of these other letters? Numbers are confusing enough, but _letters_ too?"

Annabeth laughed, throwing her arm over his shoulder and sitting in the corner of his seat. He moved forward to give her space. Annabeth crossed her legs and took a look at the problem, her smile fading. Percy watched her, his face growing more worried as well.

"Can you figure it out?" he asked.

"No," she muttered, then turned to him, speaking to him. "All that's going through my head is 'Les Miserables', 'Les Miserables', I can't focus on anything else."

"Les Miserables?" Percy asked. "I think I've read that book. About this guy, Jean Valjean or something?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "You've read it?"

"Yeah. Written by that guy who wrote Hunchback of Notre Dame. Victor Hugo. I've read Hunchback of Notre Dame as well."

"Wow, I didn't know you were a classic author reader."

"Gods, Hunchback of Notre Dame was so good, I mean, the way after Esmeralda was hanged, Quasimodo just died next to her. And how he said at the end that the guys digging up the skeletons could't separate the hands. Totally the truest love ever." He kept watching Annabeth as he spoke, and she nodded.

"But I know a stronger love," Annabeth muttered, nuzzling her nose into Percy's neck.

"No, Annabeth, nothing can't beat that, really. That's just... wow."

"Do you think Quasimodo would jump into a pit after Esmeralda?"

"Maybe, he probab- oh."

"Yeah."

"So if I was, let's say, murdered by your mother for asking you to marry me, then would you die with me?"

"Totally- wait, did you just ask me to marry you?"

Percy looked down. "Um, kinda?"

"Oh my gods, Percy, let me see the ring."

He showed her the ring, and Annabeth wrestled it from his hand, putting it on. "This is beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"We're totally getting married, Seaweed Brain."

"I kinda guessed that when you immediately took the ring from my hand and put it on."

Annabeth turned Percy's head towards hers and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Percy whispered to Annabeth, "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"Can you help me with my math homework now?"

**For some reason, everything I write turns into a proposal. I'm sorry. I've got another fic that I'm gonna post right after this one, that I love terribly. You'll see!**

**Ratt**

**If you want to read a ramble, you guys know what bothers me? When people assume that if a girl is in a bad mood, it is "her time of the month". Well, that is not true. Girls are actually in _better _moods during their periods. Their endocrine system (the one that makes hormones) produces a lot of happy hormones to make up for the shittiness that is periods. I know because I just started them (I'm on my third ever) and my mood is so _happy!_ ;) I also know because my mom's very learned in science and doctorness (she's a doctor) so she knows this stuff and tells me. **

**I just want to make smiley faces everywhere! **

**:D :P :L :O :B :) ;)!**

**I'm so happy!**

**Life is happy!**


	39. Muscles

**Well, I'm on my computer again (late at night with insomnia, but); here's another bonus chapter. And my iPod's banned anyways, so I can't use that, and it has all my chapters on it. *shrug* You guys'll be getting bonus chapters, then. **

**So, about the setting... After The Last Olympian, as if the kisses never happened. Annabeth is staying year-long at Camp Half-Blood to help redesign Olympus and design more cabins for camp. Annabeth is staying over at Percy's house for a while, and Percy is bored because she is reading. He first tries to compete with her, saying he's more fit than her. Percy, since he's got school, stays at home, but this is set on a Friday evening. All dialogue.**

"I'm definitely more muscular."

"Seaweed Brain, you just _look_ more muscular because you have testosterone, and I don't. I have the same amount, if not more, muscle mass than you."

"How do you say that?"

"I came to camp and started training when I was seven. You came to camp and started training at age eleven. We're practically the same age. I was working my muscles four years more than you, even now."

"Well, I definitely _look_ way more muscular than you."

"I didn't deny it."

"So you're calling me buff?"

"I'm not saying no. Now let me read."

"Wait. You think I'm buff?"

"Sure."

"And do you think I'm sexy?"

"Whatever you say, Percy."

"So you think I'm sexy?"

"What? Did I say yes?"

"Yep."

"Fine. You're not _not_ sexy. I'm not saying you are; I'm just not saying you _aren't _either."

"Okay."

"Now, let me read."

A moment's pause-

"Will you go out with me?"

"Fine, Percy. Just let me read."

"Will you marry me?"

"Totally..."

"I see a spider."

"Kill it for me, will ya- wait, a _SPIDER?"_

"Nope. Wow, you're not paying attention. I asked you to go out with me and I asked you to marry me, you said yes to both."

"Oh, I was serious about going out with you."

"_WHAT?"_

"Yeah. I'll go out with you. It's obvious you've had a crush on me for a while, and I have to admit, I've had a crush on you for a bit."

"Sure didn't show it."

"What about when I kissed you on Mount Saint Helens?"

"Oh yeah."

"Didn't that show it?"

"I thought that was a 'good luck' kiss."

"Nope. It was an 'I-kinda-have-a-crush-on-you' kiss."

"So, you're going out with me, officially?"

"Yep. Pick me up from camp at seven-thirty tomorrow night."


	40. Glasses (Chapter 50, including ANs!)

**Here's a chapter I've been waiting to post: It's awesome! I loved writing and rereading it!**

**Am I the only one who imagines Percy with glasses when he is older? **

Chase squealed in delight as he ran around the salon, laughing and smiling at all the open space. Percy watched in pride as his son waved at the different men and women working at the salon, running up to them and saying, "hi!"

They all smiled and waved back. When he got to his mother's chair, he touched her hand.

"Hi, Rocco," she said.

Chase squealed and ran back to his dad.

Percy grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Don't disturb your mommy," he said, nuzzling Rocco's nose with his. Rocco cooed and reached out for Percy's face, grabbing his glasses and throwing them to the ground.

Percy put Chase down and squatted, feeling the ground for his glasses, catching sight of a blur of clearness and lens frames.

Rocco babbled and picked up Percy's glasses.

"Hey! Give those to me!" Percy said, weakly trying to grab the glasses from his son.

Chase made a face and handed the glasses back to Percy.

"Thank you, son," he said.

The baby squealed.

"Wanna see Mommy?" Percy asked.

Chase nodded, and Percy picked him up and stood over Annabeth's chair.

"Hi, honey. Your baby boy wants to say hi," Percy looked at Rocco, who was watching his mother intently.

Percy walked back to a chair and sat down, putting Rocco in his lap. Rocco faced Percy and grinned, standing on Percy's legs and climbing on top of him.

"Hey! Rocco! What are you—"

Percy felt hands pry Chase up off him, and Percy saw his wife standing there, Rocco squirming against her arms.

"I'm done, so let's g— what happened to your glasses? Don't tell me Chase threw them again."

As they walked out, Percy gave Annabeth a peck on the lips and said, quite sheepishly, "he did."

"Gods. Do we need to get you a new pair of glasses?"

"No. If I'm alone and a girl tries hitting on me, I'll make her see the glasses, and she'll ask what happened to them, and I'll say my son dropped them. She'll drop me so fast."

Annabeth laughed. "That's a good plan, for a son of Poseidon."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Sure enough:**

Percy was waking through the aisles at Polo Ralph Lauren (yes, he and Annabeth had made enough money to be able to get clothes from there) and he caught sight of a girl eyeing him confusion and flirtatiousness.

She noticed his gaze, and she walked towards him, waving.

Percy knew exactly what she was going to say, and he braced himself.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Lauren. You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Percy," he said, desperately thinking of a way to get her off his back.

Did it have to be this day that he sent his wedding ring to be neatened up?

"Nice name," she answered.

Percy pushed his glasses up to scratch his eyebrow, and he remembered the crack.

He pulled his glasses off to "clean them", and he purposely pushed at the crack a bit hard to displace the lens.

"Shit," he pretend-muttered, taking a long time to fix the glasses.

"What happened to your glasses?" Lauren asked.

"My son threw them on the ground when my wife was at the salon. I never bothered to get them fixed."

The woman must have been a good actor, because she nodded matter-of-factly instead of losing interest and walking away, but Percy was even more surprised at her response. "My daughter does that with my boyfriend's sunglasses. And he insists on wearing Ray-Bans, so it's quite a bit of money. We're not married yet, my boyfriend doesn't want to right now, and Lily was an accident."

Percy nodded. "Mine and my wife's son, Rocco, or Chase, whatever, he was an accident, too."

"You're probably wondering why I came up to you. The truth is, you look so much like my boyfriend, I thought you were him for a second."

"Really?" Percy asked. "What's his name?" a mixed feeling of uneasiness and pride was growing in his stomach.

"Well," she blushed a bit. "he's got an odd name. His family's a bit obsessed with Greek gods."

That settled it. Percy had to find out.

"What is it? I was named Perseus, so it's okay. My mom and my dad loved Greek myths, too."

"Oh really? I thought your name was Percival, or just Percy. Oh yeah. But my boyfriend beats that."

"His name?"

"His name's Poseidon."


	41. In Your Heart Part One (Major Angst)

**Okay, so this is my "angst writing practice". I have been reading the angst I have written (not just Percabeth) and it's not that great. So, I'm going to be rereading this, and re-rereading this, and re-re-reading this, so this (I hope) will be marvelously written. This is going to be similarly structured to Hospital, except better. And it might look like there are traces of Nico/Annabeth throughout this mini-story, but I don't support them. Any affiliations the two (Nico and Annabeth) have are very brother-sisterly. Just saying.**

* * *

"Percy, you're sure just you and Nico can handle those monsters?" Annabeth asked, worry flashing in her eyes.

"Totally, my dearie," Percy joked, pecking her on the cheek. "Besides, who's going to watch over Chase and Sam?"

"But-"

"No buts, dearest wife," he teased, "that was a rhetoric question."

"Okay, fine," Annabeth said, smiling slightly, and she let go of Percy's arm, watching him run off with his friend.

An odd feeling of unease was growing in the pit of her stomach as she watched him run off; she hadn't felt this kind of feeling in years, and it bothered her.

She watched from the porch of their home as Percy slowly faded from sight.

Her eyebrows didn't move from their frown for a long time.

* * *

At nightfall, Annabeth saw one massive figure running towards her. It was too big to be either Percy or Nico, so she unsheathed her knife and prepared to defend herself, when she realized it was either Nico or Percy, one _carrying_ the other, obviously wounded, on his back.

With a guilty feeling in her stomach, she wished the wounded one was Nico.

But as she saw Percy's mangled and bloodied form, Annabeth let out a small cry and a gasp. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted.

* * *

Nico winced as Annabeth's body hit the ground. He couldn't do much to help her, as he was carrying a dying man upon his back, so he ashamedly stepped over Annabeth's form and shadow-traveled into Percy's house, laying Percy down on his couch and frantically rummaging through Percy's kitchen for his nectar and ambrosia.

"It's in the drawer to your left."

Nico turned with a start to see Chase; the thirteen-year-old was looking at his uncle with fear in his eyes, the expression reminding Nico too much of Percy.

"I figured you'd need the stuff. I saw Dad, on the... couch," Chase's voice cracked and he released his calm persona and let out strangled sobs. Nico hesitantly pulled Chase into his arms, not sure what to do.

"Is Dad going to be okay?" he whispered through his tears.

"Yes, he will be," Nico said, stroking the boy's back. "As soon as I heal him."

Nico's words rang with truth, but he was the only one who could hear the lie in them.

Nico grabbed the nectar and ran to Percy's form on the couch, and trickled the nectar onto his wounds. They slowly started closing, but stopped closing and reopened. Nico's heart stopped. He immediately ran to the porch and woke Annabeth.

"Percy!" he gasped to her.

"He's okay?" she muttered.

Nico hesitated and Annabeth noticed.

"He's not," she realized, immediately standing and running into the house.

When Annabeth saw Percy on the couch, her hands flew to her mouth and she fell to her knees, level to his face. Tears glistened in her eyes, and she looked frantically around at his wounds.

"Oh gods, Percy, please be okay, please be okay..." Annabeth brushed a stray lock from his face.

At her touch, Percy's chest fluttered slightly more than the previous pace. His eyes blinked open.

"Annabeth?" he muttered hoarsely.

"Percy!" she said, taking his non-injured hand and squeezing it. He turned his head ever-so-slightly to see her face. He didn't smile. because his mouth was cut all over, but Annabeth knew he wanted to.

"Where's Chase and Sam?" he asked.

"I'm here," Samantha said from behind Annabeth. Annabeth hadn't even noticed her there. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

"Not really, baby," Percy whispered. looking up at her. "It hurts really badly right now. See all the blood?"

"Yes I do, Daddy."

"Where's Chase?" Percy muttered.

"Dad?" Chase asked, his voice thick with emotion. He came from behind the couch to see his father. "Are you going to be okay?"

Percy looked at his son, his eyes brimming with love and pain. "I don't think so, bud," he whispered.

Annabeth let out a choked sob she was trying to hold back. Percy's eyes turned to her.

"Hey, don't cry, dearie," he said, the faintest smile tugging at his lips. Annabeth let out a sobbing laugh.

"Comfort your mother, kids. And you, Nico-"

Nico walked into Percy's line of vision. "Yeah?"

"You too."

Annabeth pulled her daughter and son, with Nico, into a hug. She was facing Percy, so her eyes watched him.

"Hey, babe, I'm hugging you with my eyes," Percy said, eliciting another sob from Annabeth. She leaned over and brushed his locks aside. Percy's eyes welled up once more, and he painfully reached an arm out to delicately trace her cheek with his fingertips. Annabeth leaned into his touch, and she smiled softly as Percy locked his hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him.

Annabeth chuckled as she found herself merely centimeters from his lips. Percy slowly broke into a grin. It obviously pained him, but he pulled Annabeth's lips to his.

She could taste his blood on his lips, but Annabeth didn't care.

They did not move their lips at all, but simply enjoyed one another's touch.

After she pulled away, Percy let out a sob of his own. "Annabeth-"

"It's okay," she said. "I'm here."

"No," he said. "That's not what I meant."

Percy's eyes focused on a point behind her. Annabeth turned, and realized it was Nico.

"Nico." Percy said. "Stay here. Live here. Be here for Annabeth. Stay here, okay? Don't replace me, but... be her brother. Be her dad. Be there for Annabeth, be there for Chase, be there for Sam. Do you hear me?"

There was a steady stream of tears falling from Nico's eyes as he nodded.

Percy relaxed. "Then I'm happy." He turned to his children. "Chase, Sam. I love you both."

"We do too," they chorused.

"Annabeth-"

"Percy," Annabeth sobbed.

"I love you so much, Annabeth. Remember that. I love you..."

Percy's hand fell from Annabeth's cheek. His eyes glazed over, and he froze, a smile etched on his face. His chest stayed still.

Annabeth collapsed on the couch, screaming Percy's name, but he didn't hear her.

Percy was dead.


	42. In Your Heart Part Two

Annabeth fell asleep strewn across Percy's lifeless form. She was still kneeling, but her upper body was cradling him, and she sobbed, even in her dreams.

Until the other dream came.

The one with Percy in it.

_Annabeth was on an invisible floor, but she fell down upon it and sobbed, the grisly memories of Percy's body hitting her hard, as they did in all of the other dreams. _

_She kept desperately praying in her mind that this was all a nightmare, a mortal nightmare, and Percy was alive, and waiting, ready to take her in his arms once more. But Annabeth knew it wasn't a nightmare. _

_So she desperately prayed that she could at least see his clean, smiling face again, she desperately prayed that she could hear his voice again._

_Annabeth's sobs became louder as she prayed for Percy to be able to hold her in his arms again, and she heard a soft voice yell, from a distance, "Annabeth?"_

_Annabeth listened again. And she heard it. _

_"Annabeth?" _

_It was closer now. It sounded so familiar, but it was too far away for her to distinguish. _

_"Annabeth?"_

_She gasped, jumping up, hastily wiping the tears from her cheeks. _

_"Percy?" she whispered. "You're alive?"_

_He appeared from a corner, and Annabeth's heart leapt. Percy, innocent and sweet, was smiling his snarky smile at her, skin unmarked. No evidence of a slaughter whatsoever. _

_She held her arms out to him, and the two ran to each other; Percy engulfed Annabeth in his embrace, holding on to her so tightly Annabeth was under the impression that if he let go, they would lose each other once more. _

_He just held her, and Annabeth wound her arms tighter around his body, soaking in every detail about him, the way their ears were practically touching, the tight grip of his arms, where his hands touched her, how their bodies fit together. _

_He pulled back and examined her face. "Gods, I never thought that I'd see you again."_

_Tears were glistening in Percy's eyes, and he hugged Annabeth once again. She stayed silent, but finally spoke: "I don't want to lose you again." _

_Annabeth's voice was an emotion-thick whimper, and Percy responded simply by pulling her closer to him. _

_"You'll never lose me," he whispered. _

_"You're dead! I'll have to burn your shroud tomorrow!"_

_Percy didn't respond, but he pulled back and looked Annabeth in the eye. "Remember that random playlist of music Rachel showed us, the night we got married?"_

_Annabeth frowned. "Yeah. The one with 'You'll Be In My Heart' from Tarzan and all the others. Oh yeah, that Indian song Shilpa translated for us, the one where the singer basically says, 'I'm here and I'm here and I'm here and I'm here'. The one we kept making fun of as stalkerey."_

_"Yes. Remember the Indian song? We never got the meaning of that song. After I died, I finally understood. He's saying in the song, 'I'm with you no matter where you are. If you're here, I'm there too. If you're somewhere else, I'm there'. He's saying he's in the girl's heart." _

_"So, you're saying—"_

_"Rachel must have had a hunch that something would happen. She showed us that playlist to say, 'whoever dies or goes away, they'll be in your heart forever, no matter what'. And you need to realize that, too."_

_Annabeth closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Percy's, speaking once more. "But I want you to be here. With me. I can't live without you."_

_"You'll have to, Annabeth. Nico is not fit to suddenly take care of a thirteen-year-old and a seven-year-old just like that. You need to be there for the kids. And Chase is so much like me, he can be your link to me. Like Rachel basically said, I'm in your heart. No matter what."_

_Percy put his finger against the center of Annabeth's neck. "I'm in your heart, okay?"_

_A couple tears slipped from Annabeth's eyes, but she nodded. _

_They stood there, enjoying one another and their last moments together. _

_"I have to leave now," Percy said. _

_"No!" Annabeth said suddenly, trying to hold onto Percy's arm as he started to back away. _

_He pulled her into one last hug, and, finally, a searing kiss, and pulled back. _

_"I'm in your heart," she heard him whisper, and as he faded, Annabeth felt his finger touch her neck again. _

Annabeth jumped awake.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

Annabeth shook her head and sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She could still feel Percy's finger against her neck. "He came to me in a dream," she whispered to Nico. "He said I was in his— his heart. Forever."

"Oh. You know, that reminded me of something. What's that song Shilpa loves? 'Main Yahaan Hoon Yahaan Hoon Yahaan Hoon Yahaan'."

"I'm here and I'm here and I'm here and I'm here. I'm wherever you are," Annabeth repeated, a small smile on her face. "Percy talked to me about that song."

"That's Percy. Don't worry. He loves you too much to stay away."

"I know," Annabeth whispered.

"Want me to wake up your kids?" Nico asked, standing.

Annabeth nodded.

Soon, the two other Jacksons were in front of their mother.

"You know Dad is going to be with us, right?" Annabeth asked her children, pulling them into hugs.

Chase and Sam both nodded against her neck.

"I miss Dad already," Chase said, and Annabeth felt his tears on her shirt. She so desperately wanted to cry with him, but she had to stay strong for their sake.

"I do too, bud," she said. Pulling them back, Annabeth addressed her children. "I'm a bit strict, I know, and Dad is more laid back and easygoing, but I am your dad now, too. I will try as hard as I can to be easygoing and laid back, but you guys need to help me. Will that work for the two of you?"

Both nodded.

Annabeth pulled her son and daughter into a hug once more. Nico stood off to the side, and Annabeth almost chuckled as a stray year fell down his cheek. He caught her watching, and swiped his head to the side and pretended the tear was never there.

But his head suddenly swivelled back, and he tapped Annabeth's shoulder.

"Huh?" Annabeth turned.

"Annabeth, I've got an idea!" he said.

"What is it?"

"My dad's the lord of the dead, right?"

"Yes?"

"So I can summon Percy's spirit!"

******Oh yeah, the next chapter (still part of these multishots) will SEEM LIKE (I repeat, SEEM LIKE) Nicabeth? Annico? Nicobeth? Annanico? Nico/Annabeth. IT IS NOT. (I repeat, IT IS NOT NICO/ANNABETH). **

******They are like siblings, and Nico is there to help Annabeth through tough times, and he has to live with them to take care of the kids (hello? Annabeth's got a job!) while Annabeth's at work and to just be there for everyone. Like Annabeth's brother. So there will be a bit of putting-his-hand-on-her-shoulder, but IT'S NOT ROMANTIC. (I repeat, IT'S NOT ROMANTIC). **

******Just saying. **


	43. In Your Heart Part Three

**I'm deciding: I'm cutting out Samantha. Imagine Sam doesn't exist. Sorry. **

"You really think you can do this?" Annabeth asked as Nico finished the chanting and food sacrifices.

"I can," he said, standing up. "Show me Perseus Jackson."

Whispering to Annabeth, he said, "this will call up any ghosts directly related to Percy in his life or their lives. So you'll see people like Silena, Beckendorf, maybe even Daedalus, not Bianca because she's in a different life, etcetera."

"Okay," Annabeth said back.

This first spirit stepped up from the shadows and drank. Her form solidified to the ghost of Zoë Nightshade.

"Annabeth, it is you," Zoë said, smiling. "You may not remember me. I came to rescue you—"

"The night when Artemis was kidnapped. I remember," Annabeth said.

"Should I let her stay?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"Nico?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Nico said. "I've got to find one spirit, so I can't stop to chat."

"Bianca is dead."

"Not her. Someone else."

The next spirit stepped forward and drank. The first thing Annabeth could see was his eye patch.

"Nakamura," she said.

He calmly nodded and moved to the side.

As the next spirit came forward and drank, Annabeth gasped.

"Hey, Annabeth," Luke said.

"Luke—"

"You forgave me in the end, right?"

Annabeth nodded.

"You're with Nico? The kids, hi, what're your guys's names? Look more like Jackson. And besides,

I thought you'd end up with Jackson. The way you were looking at him right before I died."

"They're Percy's," Annabeth said. This Luke was so much like the old Luke, it confused her to no end. She had assumed the ghost Luke would still be the bitter man he once was.

"I don't suppose you know me?" Luke asked Chase and Sam. "I was your mom's best friend, when she was seven up until when she was twelve. Then I turned evil and your dad had to kill me."

"We know about you," Chase said. "Mom still thought you were good. She was going to name our baby brother Luke. But he died."

"Stillborn," Annabeth muttered, looking down at her stomach. "A couple years ago."

"I'm sorry," Luke said. He cocked his head as if listening, and smirked. "Well, I'd better move."

Another spirit came to drink.

When he solidified, Annabeth's hands flew to her mouth. "Percy—"

"Hey."

He looked the same as he did in her dream. Young, strong. Uncut.

Annabeth had had the feeling that the dream was her imagination until Percy pointed at his neck in the same place he had showed her in the dream, and winked. Annabeth tearfully smiled back.

"Wow. You died, huh?" Luke asked Percy.

"Yep. Hellhounds are buttheads."

"I'm going to have to send you all away," Nico said, "Percy and Annabeth want their own private talk."

"Thanks, Nico," both Percy and Annabeth said at once. They looked at one another, and before she could help it, Annabeth started crying.

The other ghosts were gone, and Nico quietly ushered out Chase.

Annabeth stood at Percy's feet, crying.

Percy had some sort of solid-like form, and he knelt and placed his hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"I love you so much," he said, "but you've got to let go. I know you love me more than anyone else in the world, which is why I'm saying: don't try to replace me. Sure, if you find a guy that is right for you, and the kids like him, please. Marry him. And see me, too. Tell him about the gods, about me, if he's mortal, introduce us to each other, but make sure that when you die an old, wrinkly lady, and you will die an old wrinkly lady, no earlier, your heart is with me."

Annabeth had been crying the entire time, and she nodded.

Percy took Annabeth's hand in his and kissed the top gently, and Annabeth grabbed him and pulled him into a massive hug.

"Nico is staying with you guys, right?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded into his arms.

Percy stroked her hair gently, and Annabeth felt a few of his tears leak onto her head. She looked up to Percy's face, wispy blue tears falling from his cheeks.

He brushed a curl from her face, and Annabeth tried to kiss him. He held her back. "You can't. I'll be sent back if you kiss me. I hate Alecto."

Annabeth lowered her head and nuzzled her nose into his neck, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck as well.

"Don't leave me," she said.

"I never wanted to."

"Mom? Dad?"

"Come in, Rocco," Percy said to his son.

"You're alive?"

"Sorry bud. I'm dead. Dead as a doornail."

"But we'll still see you, right?"

"As long as Nico's around, definitely. But I can't leave this pit. So I can't help around the house or anything."

"Can I touch you?"

"Yeah, you should be able to."

Chase walked forward warily and, wincing, placed his hand on his father's head. His hand did not pass through.

"Dad!" he shouted, and Percy grabbed his son's hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

Combing his fingers through Chase's hair, Percy finally sobbed.

His tears soaked through Chase's shirt, and Annabeth walked to the two of them.

Enveloping them into a group hug, Annabeth heard Percy mutter to Annabeth, "you were right about the monsters, Annabeth. I should have listened and I would have survived. I'm so sorry."

They all sat there for a long time, just holding each other, enjoying the moment they had.


	44. In Your Heart Part Four

**I'm pretty sure this is the ending of the ****_In Your Heart_**** multishots! I rather liked these stories, because I made you guys cry! Mwahahahahah! (That was supposed to be an evil laugh.) No, I liked them because I felt like I was doing much better writing than before (my best writing is ****_way _****better. ****_Way_**** better. I'd include an excerpt of some of my writing, but my mom and all my friends tell me not to. Actually, I'll give you guys the intro to a story that I scrapped a while ago because it was impossible to write. It's coming)**

_**You humans are pathetic. You think you know so much. You don't.**_

_**But we do.**_

_**You can barely see out of your galaxy, yet you think you are so advanced. You are sure that you are alone in your universe, you still think there is only one universe.**_

_**You don't know how deluded you are.**_

_**I know, because I am lete. I am not human.**_

_**But I look human. I seem human.**_

_**Again, you don't know how deluded you are.**_

_**I am not human. My species is not from this planet. Were are not from this galaxy.**_

_**We are not from this universe.**_

_**I'm from the lete universe. My species is perfect in anything in this pathetic human world. We have been on this planet for eons. We were the ones to start life on this planet. We have been waiting for the perfect time.**_

_**The letes are perfect. Each of us is blessed with a certain perfection, divided into many categories.**_

_**I am perfectly beautiful, a krasni, and with beauty I am above all perfection. Anything that has any connection to beauty, I am above perfect. My own beauty is also above perfect. I almost release a spell whenever I walk past a male human, and I am powerful. Above perfection.**_

_**For anything else, I simply make no mistakes.**_

_**And I will not make a single mistake when I lead the letes to destroy all life and dominate this planet.**_

_**-May**_

**(Anyways. I had a weird idea of alien creatures that are perfect, and they want to take over the earth. You con see how that didn't work. Writing perfect characters allows for no character development, none of that stuff, and that is just a shit story then. **

**Anyways, on to the story. This part is a bit cheerier.**

* * *

**Four years later**

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled. "Can you take Chase to school? I've got to get to work early, there's a weird thing going on and I've got to be there!"

Nico game grumbling out of his room. "What? Oh, yeah, I'll take Chase."

"And make sure to talk to Percy!"

"I will."

* * *

There were always kids in Chase's school that asked him if Nico was his dad. Chase would always say no, and point out that Nico was his uncle. People would ask what happened to Chase's dad (because they totally respected his privacy) and Chase would always say, "he's dead."

He would never answer to how his father died.

He would never answer to why his father died.

He would never answer to when his father died, even.

Simply, "he's dead."

Chase didn't explain that his uncle could talk to dead people (which was a main reason why his mom even let Nico stay at their house), and Chase _certainly_ didn't explain that he got to talk to his dad, hug his dad, pretty much every day.

_"He's dead."_

Whenever Nico would do something exciting, showing off his incredible muscular ability (from training), people would always tell Chase,

"you're lucky your uncle's like that. Do you know how many people wish for uncles like yours?"

Chase would always want to respond, "well, my dad can do even better than that, but I don't wish for my dad back. Stop being so selfish."

But that was rude.

* * *

Annabeth sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She picked up a photo of her, Percy, and Chase from the year before. Percy's rolling tank was right next to Annabeth, and he had an arm around her shoulder, and his second arm around his sixteen-year-old son's. It was covered by the Mist so that any mortals that looked upon it would not see a middle-aged woman obviously married to some wispy-blue twenty-five year old dude, but an ordinary family with no wispy-blue twenty-five year old dude.

Annabeth wished they were a normal family.

She sighed at the pictures of their family when they were "normal".

Annabeth, pregnant with Luke, and Chase, only eleven, at her side, Percy right behind his son, ready to scare him.

She sighed and looked down at her stomach, as she always did when she thought of Luke. Annabeth teared up. Percy and Annabeth were so excited for a second child, another boy, and a boy they could name after someone important in their lives.

Then he died. Right before he was born.

Whenever she talked to the real Luke about this, he would always say, "well, if the namesake Luke was doomed, the baby is going to be doomed. Don't name your kids after me. I'm just going to ruin their lives."

The weirdest part about Percy dying was Nico.

Nico was Annabeth's only way of talking to Percy, being happy with him, and so Nico... had to move in. His own room, of course.

He had designed a special moving container of soda and happy meals for Percy to be able to go around the house, but he needed someone to push him, like an invalid.

Better invalid Percy than no Percy, was Annabeth's sentiment.

She took out her portable Iris-Messager (Thank you, Leo) and Iris-Messaged Nico.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have that 'allowance' from Hades, right? That I can summon Percy even though I'm not a daughter of Hades?"

"Yeah, but you need the neck-"

"That's what I'm IM'ing you for. I need the necklace. Please bring it to my office. Thanks."

"Okay, I guess. Ba-bye."

* * *

"Necklace, show me Perseus Jackson."

Percy's figure appeared in Annabeth's portable dead-offering-wagon (Again, thank you Leo), and he smiled warmly at Annabeth, hugging her tightly.

"How are you?" Percy asked.

"I'm tired. And I miss our old life," Annabeth said.

"I miss our old life too. But, we've got this now. And I think it's not that bad, if I do say so myself. During our "normal" life, you could not summon me to wherever you want me to be. Isn't that helpful?"

"Yeah, it is. So, how's Luke doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's totally wishing he came up with the portable-summoning thing. He's jealous of your creativity."

"That was actually Nico's idea."

"Well then, he's jealous of Nico's? Creativity? I guess?"

Annabeth laughed.

Maybe this new life wasn't so bad after all.

**I'm falling asleep and I really want to update for you guys, to show that it doesn't end all that bad! (I totally came up with the portable-summoning-tank all right now). There will probably be one more chapter after this to talk more about life now that Percy's dead, maybe even two more chapters. They're a lot cheerier and happier than the previous three chapters. So, you probably won't (but I really want you to *evil face*) cry.**


	45. AN About Next Chapter PLEASE READ

**Hi, readers! I've written a 3000 word Percabeth Oneshot, and I'm not going to publish that on this story itself and instead as its own thing. So to read "the next chapter" (in a way) you need to go to my profile and you will be able to see it. **

**Ratt**


	46. English Language

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating on Percabeth Drabbles, I've been so busy on Starbucks and Texting, my new three-or-four-shot. (For some reason, it's harder than I thought it would be.)**

**But I figured out how to access my iPod notes on my computer, so I'm updating! **

**If you've been reading Starbucks and Texting, this is ordinary son of Poseidon Percy! The Percy we know, not the cocky one in S-and-T.**

Percy steeled his nerves as he walked up to the doorman at the lobby of the Empire State.

"I'm going up to Olympus."

"Do I need to call rehab? You're obviously on drugs."

"Shut up. I've been here, what, a MILLION times and you still pretend like I'm a psychopath. Look, I've got an appointment with Athena in 3 minutes. I don't want to be late. She'll just have a worse opinion of me, and I kind of need to be in her good books right now. It's Percy. If you don't get me up to Olympus, I'm going to gut you."

"I'm mortal," the doorman said, but he was already handing Percy the card, "you can't gut me. Unless you've got steel."

"Why can't people like me and Annabeth have permanent passes? Especially Annabeth. She's designing the place, for Hades's sake. She's here like, every week."

"Sorry." the doorman shrugged. "Against the ancient law. Mortals and demigods can't have a direct path to Mount Olympus."

"What about you? You're the one with the freaking key cards. That's a direct path to Olympus."

"Does it look like I'm even physically able to get up there? The air pressure's so high; since I'm not a demigod, I can't stand it. And they'd kick me out after a second of me being up there, and I'd probably lose the job and disgrace my family forever. Oh, go. You're going to be late to meet with Athena."

"Crap."

Percy jumped into the elevator.

* * *

"Perseus," Athena regarded as Percy knelt.

"Lady Athena," he said.

"You sought to ask me a question?" Athena said.

"Yes, milady. I know you do not exactly favor me, because of my parentage, and I would like to ask for your blessing before I did this, because it concerns Annabeth and I know you might not approve just yet."

"If it involves taking away my daighter's chastity, I will not hear anymore."

(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know what Athena is saying, here's American version: "If what you're going to ask my permission for has anything to do with having sex with Annabeth, NO.")

"No, I do not plan on taking away her... Chastity yet, Lady Athena. We are far too young."

"Good. Then what is it that your plan on doing that involves her that you feel obligated to ask my permission for?"

"I ask your blessings for a future marriage."

"What is your implication when saying 'future marriage'?"

"I plan on asking Annabeth for her hand in the near-distant future, and I expected you would want me to seek your permission before I considered it."

"That is appropriate, asking my permission. But how will I be certain that you will remain loyal to my daughter?"

"I assure you, milady, I love Annabeth more than the world itself."

"Can you prove that to me?"

Athena already knew he could, but she wanted to see if Percy could keep his cool even if frustrated. She could sense his emotions, he was frustrated. She had to make sure he didn't do rash things or make bad decisions if he had a fight with Annabeth, as an example.

"Your Honor, when Annabeth and the rest of the seven and I were rescuing your statue, Annabeth's ankle was entangled in Arachne's silk unknowingly. When Arachne fell into Tartarus, Annabeth started falling with her. I managed to get hold of Annabeth, and I was keeping us from falling by a small ledge about 15 feet into the chasm that I was holding. She told me to let go of her and save myself. I couldn't lose her again, so instead of simply letting her fall, since Annabeth falling was inevitable, I let go of my ledge, and instead of leaving her alone in Tartarus, I fell with her. Does that satisfy your request to prove my love?"

"Yes, yes it does." Athena smiled warmly at Percy, and pulled him into a hug. He tensed against her, but eventually hugged her back.

"You'll make a wonderful husband and lover, Percy. I trust you with Annabeth's love. I also hope your idiot father will trust her with yours as well," Athena said.

"Thank you."

"And Percy—" she smirked at him. "How long did it take you to write your speech?"

"Actually, your Honor, I didn't write it."

"No?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. I have, even to my surprise, become much more learned in language."

"Well, maybe there is hope for you yet, son," Athena said, patting his arm. "You may take leave now, I am expected elsewhere. Good luck."

"Thanks—"

Athena shot him a look that he somehow understood.

"Mother."


	47. Shriek

**I'm still super sorry for neglecting Percabeth Drabbles, so here's another chapter! (I don't know why I'm being so generous!)**

Percy jumped awake in the middle of the night to a bloodcurdling shriek.

Except it wasn't Rocco having a nightmare.

Annabeth lay curled up in the bed next to him, her arms over her face, her face twisted and pained.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, it's okay hon," Percy whispered, gathering her in his arms. She curled into a ball against his chest and grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt, holding him to her. He kept his arms around her back.

Her legs curled around his, seeking physical closeness as she kept suffering through the nightmare.

Percy ran his fingers through her hair and whispered reassurances as she quietly sobbed.

"Daddy? Why did Mommy scream?" Percy looked up to see Rocco at the doorframe, Mrs. O'Leary (the stuffed animal) in his hands.

"Come here, lie down with Mom and Dad," Percy gestured to the spot in between him and Annabeth.

He gently pried her hands from his shirt and unwrapped her legs from his waist. Annabeth let out a strangled cry and her eyes flew open.

"Rocco!" she shouted, more in her sleep than consciously.

"Shh, Annabeth, Rocco's here, you were having a nightmare. Don't worry, he's going to sleep with us tonight.

Annabeth pulled Chase toward her, and stroked his hair, crying into it.

"They took you away," she whispered. "They took my baby away from me." she pulled Chase tight into her arms.

Percy turned on his side, giving them their alone time; but he felt a foot on his back. He turned to Annabeth, and she held out her arms. He shuffled forward to fit into them, and they all fell asleep.

**Okay, I bet you guys, if I took the time to read and edit these chapters properly, they'd be written so much better. **


	48. Work (does anyone look at chap names?)

**Somehow, I got inspiration for this twoshot from watching Nicki Minaj's song, High School. (Don't worry, there's nothing explicit).**

**This is all human. **

**In this, Sally and Frederick are coworkers. For the sake of the story. **

"Percy, we need to go to Frederick's house, I need to work with him on a project."

"Why can't I stay with Paul? I've never even met this Frederick guy."

"Paul's not your stepdad yet. Get in the car."

Percy grumbled, but got in anyways.

As they were driving to Sally's coworker's place, Sally tried to talk, to prevent Percy from being mad at her.

"So, this man who I'm working with, his name is Frederick Chase. He is divorced, but he has another wife, and has 2 sons of that wife. His daughter, Annabeth, is from his first wife."

Percy grumbled. Annabeth was probably this 25-year-old secretary who talked only about math and her boss. And the two sons were probably his age or older.

**(A/N: I just reread the part in the Titan's Curse where Percy goes to Dr. Chase's house, and his wife's name is not mentioned anywhere. An did you readers know that Annabeth has 2 cats? Like me! Funny!)**

When they got to Frederick Chase's house, Sally rang the doorbell.

A teenage girl answered it. "Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Sally Jackson. Your dad was expecting me."

"Oh, hi. Come on in. Is this your son?"

"Yes, my son, Percy. Is it okay if he came? I don't really trust him around the house alone. Bad things follow him around. Not his fault or anything," Sally said, noticing his expression. "He's just a bit unlucky."

"Sure! Dad!" she yelled, and Frederick Chase came to the door.

"Oh, hi Sally! Come on in, we've got work to do. And is this your son? Hello, my name's Frederick." Frederick held out a hand for Percy to shake.

"Percy," Percy said, smiling quickly.

"Come on in guys," Frederick said. "Oh and Percy, I hope you like Legos."

* * *

Percy now officially HATED Legos.

It was all Bobby and Matthew were doing. Annabeth was in her room doing 'random girly stuff like math and Barbies', as Bobby— or was it Matthew? put it. Percy wasn't sure that Barbies were teenage girl things though.

Oh yeah. Annabeth was HIS age. Maybe someone to talk to. Except she liked things like math and science and architecture and stuff.

"I'll go now," Percy said, stepping up carefully, trying not to step on any stray Legos. He walked to the living room.

"Frederick? I'm sorry for the interruption, but..." Percy grimaced with what he had to say. "I'm a bit... Tired of Legos. Sorry. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Um, you can talk to Annabeth. She's in her room."

Percy walked over and found a door with a paper on it.

The paper said "Annabeth's room".

Percy knocked shyly.

The girl who opened the door answered it. "Do you need anything? Or are my brothers being boring, or something?"

"Well, I've lost my interest in Legos by now, so..."

Annabeth laughed. "Well, I'm pretty boring, so unless you like architecture and stuff, and by looking at your expression, you don't, I'll be pretty boring."

"I'll listen to anything to get away from Legos."

"You've been warned," she said, smiling and opening the door wider.

"Come on in," she smiled.

******This is a two shot. Just saying****. **


	49. Work Part 2

"Mom, are you ever going to Frederick Chase's house again?" Percy asked.

"Yes, today actually, I need to help him write his book. Why?"

"I want to come."

"You're regaining that old passion for Legos?"

"I never had that passion. And besides, that's not it. Annabeth is pretty nice."

"Ooh, where is this going?" Sally asked, a coy grin playing on her face.

"Shut up, Mom," he said.

"Want to come?"

"Kind of."

"Sure."

* * *

"So, what hobbies do you have?" Annabeth asked, leaning on her dresser munching on the Cheetos Frederick had brought, while Percy lounged on her bed.

"Well, I don't have that many hobbies. I think sword fighting is awesome, but there's no way sword fighting is a hobby of mine."

"I keep a dagger."

Percy choked. "You WHAT?"

"For self-defense." Annabeth looked down and played with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Holy crap," Percy breathed, looking around in shock. "You're serious?"

Annabeth smiled, and nodded.

"That's AWESOME!"

* * *

"Percy? You're coming again?" Sally asked.

"I told you, Annabeth's nice."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

"So, can you teach me how to fight?" Percy asked. "I brought my toy sword from second grade."

Annabeth chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you know this, but I'm a Greek mythology addict. That thing is not necessary." She went to her closet and started rummaging through the contents.

She pulled out a bronze sword. "It's engineered in some way that it can collapse in on itself and become small enough to fit into your pocket. The push of a button, it all expands out."

"Wow! So you can teach me how to fight with this sword?"

"You can keep it; I'm never going to use it. I use a knife, and that's all."

"Thanks so much!"

"Wanna learn how to fight now?" Annabeth asked, smirking.

"Totally."

* * *

"God, Percy, AGAIN?"

"Yes, Mom! Annabeth's awesome!"

"Okay. Wait. Are those muscles? Have you been working out at her house?"

"She's teaching me fencing, but it's violent, so you won't like it."

"Wow. Thank her on behalf of me."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth's weapons were locked, and they were facing each other. It was in fighting moments like these did Percy realize how dark Annabeth's competitive streak was.

"I'm not letting you win," Annabeth taunted, waiting for Percy to grow impatient and make the next move.

But he didn't budge.

Annabeth leaned forward and Percy braced himself for her move.

She instead pushed forward and kissed him on the lips; hard.

Percy dropped his sword and put his hands around her neck, pulling her closer to him, but Annabeth tightened her hold on her knife and flipped him around, her blade at his throat.

"I win," she said, a bit flustered.

"Okay, whatever," Percy said. He leaned forward, and their lips met once again, Annabeth dropping her knife to the ground, it meeting Percy's sword.

Annabeth's hands wound around Percy's neck, and his on the sides of her stomach, slightly above her waist.

They pulled apart, and Annabeth smiled at him. "Rematch?" she asked, breathless.

Percy reached down for his sword, and Annabeth for her knife.

Percy smirked. "You're on."


	50. First Date

"Dad, Percy's coming over any minute, please ask Bobby and Matthew to stop being hooligans and behave, it would be awesome," Annabeth said, frantically cleaning the living room.

"What's so important about Percy coming over?" Bobby—or was it Matthew? Asked.

"He's taking me to dinner, and I don't want him thinking you guys are weird."

"Whose advantage is that to? Yours or ours?" Matthew—or was it Bobby? Asked.

"Both. Percy's a nice person, and he'll be even nicer if he doesn't think you're weird, and that will also... Help me in some way."

"You want to impress him."

Annabeth blushed. "Maybe. It's our first real date and everything. I want it to be good."

Frederick heard a knock on the door.

Annabeth's face split into a smile. "He's here!"

Frederick opened the door. "Hello, Percy."

Then a thought struck him.

"Wait. You live in New York. How did you get here?"

Percy shivered. "California gets water from Antarctica. It must be freezing. It's so much warmer in New York, the transition almost killed me."

Frederick understood.

So did Bobby and Matthew.

"Whoa, you can water travel! That's so cool!" Bobby— or was it Matthew? Or was it both? shouted.

"Is Annabeth there?" Percy asked, craning his neck over the bouncing heads of the twins.

"Right here," Annabeth said, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her knife.

She walked up to him and slipped her hand in his. Percy's cheeks reddened, but he squeezed her hand.

Frederick almost laughed, they were adorable.

"You guys go," he said.

"Bye, Dad!" Annabeth said, waving.

"Bye, Mr. Chase," Percy said.

"Have fun!" he said, closing the door.

"We will!"

**Okay, guys, I've got my backup, but I haven't written any new backup chapters for weeks! I'm out of ideas! Please, readers, PLEASE give me ideas!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Ratt**


	51. Planner (A bit inappropriate)

**I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long, guys! I had a ton of homework and finals, and I was kinda depressed for a bit. (Only slightly depressed, but FF was not on my mind.)**

**Okay, so this is rated T+, kinda, because Percy and Annabeth have just... had sex. Don't read this if you don't know what that three letter word is, thank you. **

Percy sighed in his sleep, curling his arm around Annabeth, pulling her closer to him unintentionally. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Wake up!" someone screamed.

Percy shrieked and pulled the blankets around himself, and Annabeth stirred, opening her eyes groggily.

"What is it Per— holy SHIT!" Annabeth yelled as her mother stared down at her.

"Annabeth, profanities are inappropriate."

"So is barging into your daughter's room!"

"After she has lost her chastity?"

"Especially after that! Because she'll probably be STARK NAKED! With her boyfriend! STARK NAKED!"

"Annabeth, lower your volume," Percy muttered. "Someone might hear."

"Be quiet, Sea Spawn," Athena said. "I've enchanted the room."

"Oh."

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Annabeth shouted. "WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A— turn around. Let me put on clothes."

Athena grumbled and turned, and Percy raised his eyebrows as Annabeth, totally disregarding her boyfriend, changed in front of him.

"Are the Sea Spawn's eyes covered?" Athena asked.

"Shut up, mom, we just had sex, he doesn't need to cover his eyes."

"You know what?" Athena said. "I'm tired of your behavior. I am leaving. I do not care anymore what you do with this man, I have had enough."

Grumbling, Athena disappeared.

"You little planner," Percy muttered as he pulled off Annabeth's shirt (AKA Percy's) and kissed her fiercely.

"How did you like my performance?" Annabeth asked after pulling away.

"Amazing. Now, get back down into bed, I'm tired."


	52. Take Your Boyfriend to Work Day

**I forgot to say, the previous chapter is in owe to peanutbutre7, because she gave me the idea. Thanks! **

**And sorry this one doesn't seem like it ends, I got stuck with Writer's block before totally finishing it, and I still can't think of an ending. Sorry! **

"What is today, 'Take your boyfriend to work today', or something?" Percy asked as Annabeth dragged him into her office.

"Sure," she said, sitting down at her office chair. She seemed to think for a second, and, standing up, Annabeth rolled her chair to Percy. "Here. Sit in it. You don't have anything to do?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay, then spin around."

"Sure," Percy said, sitting in the chair while Annabeth pulled up an ordinary chair and sat in it.

Annabeth started drawing a building she had been requested to draw. She looked again at the description. "Modern office building," she muttered to herself, picking up her pencil, drawing straight, tall lines, and she was in the middle of her drawing when she heard the squeaking of Percy's chair stop and she heard his footsteps padding across the shag carpet.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked without looking up.

"Looking at your drawings," he whispered right next to her ear, and Annabeth jumped. She twisted to look at Percy, saying, "I didn't even notice you there, what if it is a monster or something, I wouldn't have been able to—"

She froze, her senses increasing. "Wh-why are you so— so close?" she stuttered.

"I'm bored," Percy said, shrugging, and he captured Annabeth's lips with his.

Annabeth immediately responded, twisting completely so that she faced Percy, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling herself up slightly, and Percy slightly jolted down before regaining his strength and supporting the extra weight. He reached down and took Annabeth's waist, pulling her until she was kneeling on the chair.

They pulled apart, and Annabeth smiled. "I need to get back to work now."

"Can I sit next to you?" Percy asked.

"Okay," Annabeth responded, twisting back around to face her design.

Percy pulled the chair to Annabeth's side, and Annabeth resumed her designing.


	53. Reagan

After 6 months of Percy insisting about her, Reagan was getting kind of skeptical about Percy's girlfriend. He showed one picture, but there was a weird camp in the back that didn't look real. He must have been photoshopped into the photo.

And Reagan never got to meet her.

"Perce. You're just jealous that I had the courage to ask Jade out in the beginning of the year. Dude, there are like 50 girls really wanting you, and you're turning down every single one. Man up."

"I told you, Reg, I've got a girlfriend. I'm serious. No lie."

"Natalie Portman is my neighbor."

"I'm serious, Reagan!"

"Keep talking."

As they walked out from their History classroom, the last class of the day (which they happened to share), Reagan turned to Percy.

"I need to see her to believe her."

"What the hell, Reagan! She lives in San Francisco! Trust me! Annabeth's real!"

"What, does someone think I'm not real?" a female voice asked from behind Reagan. Percy's eyes brightened and he grinned to someone behind Reagan. He turned, and it was HER.

The girl in the photo.

Percy's girlfriend.

Annabeth Chase.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said, stepping past Reagan and pulling Percy into a hug.

"Wha-what are you doing here? You live in San Francisco."

"Chi—" she glanced at Reagan. "Mr. Brunner wanted me over at camp so that I could help out with some of the cabins. I decided to surprise you. I guess it worked. You're red. Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. What's your name?" Annabeth held out her hand to Reagan.

"Reagan," he said, shaking hers. She was tanned and muscular, if possible more fit-looking than Percy was. She was blonde, but she most certainly did not look dumb.

"I assume Percy's told you about me?"

"When the girls started flirting," Reagan told her. "They start bugging him, he says he has a girlfriend. I almost didn't believe you existed. I didn't know Percy could do long distance relationships."

"He does those pretty well, actually." Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand. She looked at Reagan apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I'm taking Percy away for the evening. You weren't planning on—"

"No, I just walk to my car with Percy, then he normally walks home."

"Okay. So, we'll be off then. Bye, Reagan. I might see you tomorrow, or something. Nice meeting you."

"Bye." Reagan said. "Nice meeting you too."

On his way to his car, he heard Percy ask, "Tomorrow?"

Reagan heard Annabeth say,"I might be staying at your house for 3 weeks."

He turned around when he got to his car, and he could see them kissing.

Okay. Percy definitely had a girlfriend.


	54. Häagen-Dazs

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long! I've come to a decision: I'm just going to be posting the rest of the chapters I've written, won't write anymore, and I'm going to instead post stuff as separate ****stories. So you'll still get Percabeth, just not in this story. **

**Try to recommend it to fellow readers, though! That would he nice!**

**Ratt**

**Häagen-Dazs**

**All dialogue. The first is between Annabeth and Percy, the second is Percy, Annabeth, and their daughter, Sam. **

"Annabeth. That's seriously not your _third_ Häagen-Dazs bar."

"Yes, it is."

"What's up with you pregnant people and your cravings? You're going to get obese if you're not careful."

"Shut up. The baby eats most of it."

"Well, how does a baby smaller than my fist eat 3 boxes of Häagen-Dazs?"

"It just does."

* * *

"Sam, that's enough Häagen-Dazs bars. Brush your teeth."

"Dad! Häagen-Dazs bars are good!"

"So? Annabeth, please make your daughter see reason."

"Sam, honey?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You can eat one more Häagen-Dazs bar."

"Hey! I thought I told you to make her see reason, not let her eat another ice cream!"

"Percy, you can't blame her. I craved Häagen-Dazs when I was pregnant with Sam. It's obvious she's going to like it."

"I thought that was a myth."

"Too bad."

**I was eating a Häagen-Dazs bar, and it was my 2nd (I'm underweight, so it's not bad). I was about to get a third (don't judge me. Again, I'm underweight. 4"10 or something and only 65-70 pounds. Not healthy.), when my mom said, "Ratt. That's seriously not your third Häagen-Dazs." then this chapter was born!**

**(About me eating a lot of Häagen-Dazs— my doctor actually told me to eat more fatty food because I'm so skinny. And ice cream is one of the only fat foods I like eating. So a lot of Häagen-Dazs is okay for underweight and pregnant people. Not healthy weight or overweight people. I'm serious. It's not good for you.)**


	55. Annett (sort of a companion to Reagan)

Annabeth walked into her apartment, and before Annabeth could even close the door, Annabeth's roommate Annett came up to her.

"So, Annabeth, when am I gonna meet your boyfriend?"

"I need to get the door— wait, what are you talking about, Annett? Normally you have no interest in guys."

"Well, with you going on about his 'sea green eyes' and 'soft black hair' and his 'well-muscled body', etcetera."

"I never said anything about soft black hair! His hair is tangled! And not soft!"

"You know you just admitted to your boyfriend having a well-muscled body."

"Yeah, he's got muscles."

"Is someone talking about me? And Annabeth, you forgot to close the door."

Annabeth spun around, breaking into a grin as she saw none other than Percy Jackson leaning against her doorframe, smiling crookedly.

Annabeth walked to him. "Yeah. Annett wanted to meet you. We were talking about how you're buff."

"I know, right?" Percy said with a cocky grin, flexing his biceps. "I've got guns."

"Yes, you do," Annabeth laughed.

"Our kids will be jealous."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"What? We're getting married, am I wrong?"

"Not yet," Annabeth said.

Annett was still gaping at Percy.

"Hello?" Percy asked, waving his hand in front of Annett's face.

"Oh! Yeah! Hi! I'm Annett!"

"I'm Percy, Annabeth's ripped boyfriend."

"Shut up, Percy."

"Can I talk to Annabeth for a second?" Annett asked, grabbing Annabeth's arm and pulling her to another room, and she whispered to Annabeth urgently, "you never said anything about your boyfriend being smoking hot!"

Annabeth just laughed.


	56. Up (OOC and fluffy)

"Hey, Perce, we can't do anything "funky", your mom said so. So… Oh, look, there's a whole other drawer of movies!" Annabeth asked Percy, looking through the new drawer of movies.

Percy groaned, flopping on the couch. "Whatever."

"Um… How about Up?"

"I've heard that's a good movie," Percy responded, eyes half-closed. He gazed at Annabeth through his lidded eyelids, and Annabeth was ready to attack Percy with kisses any second, he had no idea how sexy he could be.

Percy clucked his tongue; their cat came sauntering into Percy's lap, slowly sitting on Percy's thighs, "kneading" them a bit, to spruce up her sleeping place. She finally curled in a circle and settled into Percy's lap. Percy's ankle was resting on his thigh, and his foot was within the cat's reach. Percy, due to his ADHD, bounced his foot a bit, and Annie, their cat, batted at his foot with velvet paws.

"Why does Annie always sit with you?" Annabeth grumbled. Surprisingly, she had named the cat Annie; Percy had developed a habit of calling Annabeth "Annie" that bothered Annabeth to no end. Annabeth figured, I'd there was an Annie in the house, he would try not to call Annabeth Annie in fear of getting the two mixed up.

Annabeth had conveniently "forgotten" to tell Percy that cats don't recognize their names.

Percy started scratching under Annie's chin, and Annie purred in contentment and snuggled closer to her "dad", as Percy liked being called.

"Again, why does Annie like you better?" Annabeth said as she sank on the couch beside Percy, reaching over his lap to stroke Annie's head as the Pixar lightbulb thingy bounced and squished the "I" in "PIXAR".

"It's because I'm the one feeding her, Annabeth. I'm the one who gives her the thing she loves most."

"No fair. I clean her litterbox. That's a necessity."

"But Annie assumes that's happening normally. I'm the one clucking my tongue, holding a can of wet food above her head."

"Whatever. Ooh, the movie's starting!" Annabeth said, looking over at Percy.

Percy leaned forwards and kissed the adorable top of Annie's head.

"Hey!" Annabeth said, looking at her fiancee.

Percy smirked and pecked Annabeth on the lips.

"Watch the movie!" Annabeth hissed.

The intro was two children in a tree house, a girl and a boy, and the girl and the boy grew older and eventually got married. The girl had always wanted to go to a certain place and she and the husband had a special scrapbook for that.

The man and wife grew older, and Annabeth looked over at Percy to see that his eyes were glistening.

"Hey, you okay?" Annabeth asked.

Percy silently nodded and they continued watching.

The man and woman grew older and older; they never went to their dream place.

The two were climbing up a hill, the man had secretly booked tickets to their dream place and he had them hidden in their picnic basket, but on the way up, his wife collapsed.

She was taken to the hospital, and in the movie, during the scene with the man and his wife in the hospital, Annabeth felt Percy put his arm around her shoulder and momentarily bury his face in her neck, and when the woman died, and she had written her husband a note in the scrapbook, Percy broke, releasing sobs that shocked Annabeth.

"Hey, are you okay, Perce?" Annabeth asked, pausing the movie.

Percy shook his head, turning Annabeth to him, sobbing into Annabeth's shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine," Annabeth said, rubbing Percy's back. "I know, it's so sad, but this is life."

Percy calmed and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, Annabeth, I'm just… I'm an easy crier, and that intro can get to anyone, even the hardest person on the planet."

Annabeth agreed, she had shed a few tears at the scene, and she was sniffling a bit.

Percy sniffled and started to cry more, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around Annabeth, as if she was the only thing holding him to the ground.

"I love you so, so, so much," Percy said, and Annabeth blushed slightly, but she continued stroking his back gently.

"Me too," she whispered.

"Don't leave me like that," Percy said, "right before I'm going to do something special for you. And don't leave me too much before I'm supposed to die."

"I won't," Annabeth muttered, kissing Percy's shoulder.

"Let's not watch Up," Percy whispered, pulling Annabeth into a more comfortable position, holding her to him as tight as he could. "Let's just stay here," Percy said.

* * *

Sally and Paul Blofis came home to Percy and Annabeth sleeping next to one another on the couch, Percy's cheeks covered in dried tear tracks, Annabeth's clean.

Sally looked at the setting, and noticed the movie drawer still open. She walked over to it and inspected the label she had put on the side.

"Oh…" Sally said. "Annabeth got into my 'movies that will make Percy cry' section. I don't think she knows this exists. Look, it's got Brave, Bridge to Terabithia, Titanic, ET, The Odd Life of Timothy Green, The Little Princess, Marley and Me, and tons others. Percy cries watching movies easily."

Paul chuckled. "But I bet he definitely thinks that's an advantage at the moment." hegets turned at the couple. "He's going to wake up with his fiancee in his arms—"

"Fiancee…" Sally mused. "Can you believe I've known Annabeth since she was twelve? And they're twenty-three, and… Percy hasn't moved out yet," Sally realized, "he's way too old to be living with his mom. He's getting married in six months!"

Paul sighed. "I'm going to bed."


	57. Later Part 1

"This is Annabeth Jackson. Who is this?"

"Hey, Annabeth. It's Frank."

"Oh, hi, Frank!"

"Hi. Hazel and I've got a favor to ask of you."

"Okay."

"Can we stay over for a couple of nights? We're moving to a new house, and we need a place to stay. No I'm not going to turn into a giant lion so that the kids can sleep on me."

"Frank, that's something Percy would say."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting."

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, you guys can come over."

"Thanks so much."

Annabeth and Frank descended into small talk, about the kids, life, their spouses, and Frank gave the phone to Hazel.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"How are you, Hazel?"

"Great!"

Annabeth and Hazel chatted and when she hung up, Annabeth turned to Sam, who was standing there.

"Sam, you'll entertain Faye, Holly, and PJ?"

"Sure. I love kids. Well, Pluto can hand out with Rocco. But I'll play with Faye and Holly."

"Thanks, Sam."

The next day...

The doorbell rang.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "Are you done with the beds?"

"Yeah! I'm going to answer the door!"

Percy opened the door to Frank,

Hazel, Holly, PJ (Pluto Junior), and... A black dog.

"What the—"

"Faye!" Hazel snapped. "Normal! Now! Do you see your dad, PJ, Holly turning into dogs?"

Percy laughed. "Frank, remember that guy's night out we had?"

Hazel groaned. "Frank's hangover the next day was entirely YOUR fault. I had to take the brunt of that."

"I know, but he turned into a cat and ran home, it was hilarious!"

"Just invite them in!" Annabeth shouted from inside the house.

"Oh yeah!" Percy blushed. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Frank and Hazel, as well as their kids, stepped inside, overnight bags in hands.

"Sam!" Percy shouted. "Play with Faye and Holly, please!"

"Sure thing." Samantha walked up to the kids and dog. "Where's Faye?"

"There." Frank miserably pointed down.

"Watch this. I can get her to turn human," she whispered to the other parents. "Faye, are you the dog?"

The dog nodded.

"That's so cool! When did you discover your powers? And can you turn into other animals? Because just a dog is kinda boring, am I right?"

Faye the dog nodded.

"Wanna come up to my room and show me some of the SMALL animals you can turn into?"

Faye the dog nodded and almost stepped inside.

"But," Sam said, "my brother's allergic to dogs. I'm sorry."

"Okay, Sam," Faye said as she turned into a human. "Show me the way up."

The adults laughed.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHER'S NOTE**

**Okay. This is turning into a three shot. Or a four shot. Probably a four shot, based on what I have in mind. And this set added to Percabeth Drabbles will be the last of my not-too-slow updates... :( I'll actually start posting fics directly on my profile instead... Percabeth stuff that seems too short, though, will be posted here. But if it's long enough, it'll be posted separately.**

**Just saying, my great grandmother passed away recently, and her death is the first real tragedy that has ever happened to me, so though I've only met her 3 times or something, her death hit home for me, and I'm depressed and probably won't be writing much for a few days, so stuff will come late. I won't be really active on FF except to publish these chapters (4 of them) all in one go, as a "last hurrah" for Percabeth drabbles. I think I'll reach the number sixty, maybe delete a chapter that I absolutely hated and that no one reviewed (though I think each chapter had at least one review).**

**If you guys don't see any activity from me for a week, or two weeks, or a long time in general, I'm depressed. That's why. Because normally I'm on fanfiction a few times a week, either to review a story I liked, or read stories that I liked, etcetera, and if none of that even happens... you know why.**


	58. Later Part 2

Frank and Hazel walked inside with PJ.

"Where's Chase?" PJ asked.

"Here!" he said. "I got a new Lego set, we can play with those. I had an awesome idea for a ship, with doors and a bed and a table, with a life raft that I can attach to it. It'll be fun!"

PJ pulled a small, ping-pong ball sized piece of gold from the ground, and molded it into 5 Legos.

"Here's the treasure the pirates have to keep safe," he said, smiling. "I'll find some diamonds and maybe emeralds or something."

The boys ran off.

"Come on to the living room," Percy said, where Annabeth was standing, checking her email.

He snuck up behind her again and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," he whispered.

Annabeth twisted to see Frank and Hazel, Frank's arm around Hazel's stomach. She pinched Percy's nose, him giving her a goofy smile.

"At least you're not kissing my neck this time," Annabeth said. Hazel laughed.

"Sit down, you guys," Annabeth said.

Frank and Hazel sat on the couch.

"Beer, anybody?" Percy asked.

"Sure," Frank said.

"I'm fine," Hazel said.

"You know my answer," Annabeth said.

"Yes."

Percy left and brought three beers, handing one to Frank, one to Annabeth, and opening a beer for himself. He handed Hazel a glass of water he had brought, and he flopped down on the couch next to Annabeth, putting his arm around her. "So, you guys are moving?"

"We're staying in the district, so PJ and Rocco will still be in the same class."

"They'll be relieved."

"Yeah. They will."

"So what's up with the kids?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, PJ just developed, if you can say developed, his precious stone-attracting powers. Frank and I were afraid the stuff he attracted would be cursed, like mine was before, but it's not. But I really didn't like Frank picking the diamond up to test whether it was cursed or not." she gave a glare at Frank, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey. I wasn't letting Holly or Faye pick it up, in case it wasn't safe."

"They all can turn into animals," Hazel said. "Faye is the jokester around here, she turned into a dog when we rang the doorbell."

"Wow. And Sam's keeping them company, right?" Annabeth said.

"Hope they don't wear her out," Hazel said.

They kept talking about things in general, and a little while later, Percy asked, "well, you guys want to get settled? We set up the guest bedroom, and you can put your stuff there."

"Sure."


	59. Later Part 3

"So, what different animals can you turn into?" Sam asked.

Faye grinned. "Any animal! I can also transform partway." Faye grew cat ears and whiskers, her teeth elongated, and when she stuck out her tongue, it was covered in rough patches.

"Whoa!" Sam said. A tail curled out from underneath Faye and Sam jumped.

"Whoa, your nails are claws!"

Faye nodded. She transformed back, and asked Sam, "what powers do you have?"

"I can control water, and speak to animals that live underwater, etcetera."

"Okay. Can you show me?"

"Sure." Sam lifted her hand and concentrated. A little ball of water came floating from her bathroom, and Faye's mouth opened in surprise. Sam made the ball turn into a hand, and the hand waved.

Sam brought it over her head, and let it fall. It soaked into her hair, disappearing.

"Look what PJ can do! PJ!" Faye yelled. "PJ! COME UP! SHOW SAM YOUR POWERS!"

PJ and Rocco came running up the stairs. PJ had some gold in his hand.

"What?"

"Make that gold change."

"Okay?" the 10-year-old concentrated on the gold, and it changed to the shape of a Lego. He attached it to a Lego boat Rocco was holding, and looked on the ground, focusing. A little emerald appeared there. PJ picked it up and handed it to Sam.

"The gold Lego is for Rocco. This is for you."

The 14-year-old was still gaping at the emerald in shock. She regained her focus. "Thanks!" she took the emerald and held it up.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"I can find so many stuff under your house, I can probably fit it all into a big bag."

"Can you find me a bunch of things like that? It would be awesome for a little, TINY bag of precious stones to keep!"

"And can you make me more Lego treasure?"

"Okay, okay. Let's go. Do you have a tiny bag?"

"Yeah, I do," Sam said, grabbing a small bag out of the collection she had for different rock types.

"Let's go."


	60. AN: Thank you guys so much!

Oh my gosh, guys, I'm almost at freaking _two hundred reviews_! Holy crap!

Wow! Thank you, all my reviewers and readers, for reading and reviewing this story, and taking the time to look at my story! Thanks so much. I have approximately 78,700 views, 193 reviews, 113 followers, and 79 favorites! It's all because of your guys' reviews and your enjoyment of my story! I am so thankful. _So, so thankful_. _So_ thankful.

I'm going to be updating this story less often, because I'm going to be putting things on my profile directly, without putting them on this story, and I'm actually going to be posting some of my longer chapters on my profile directly as well as keep them on Percabeth Drabbles. So if you see that I've posted a story called Tingling or something that you remember reading, you can read it if you want, but you don't have to. (Reviewing it would be nice, though!)

Of course, if I write a little Percabeth thing, and it's a bit too short to post directly on FF (less than 1000 words), it'll go on Percabeth drabbles, but that will be way less often, and all that.

And I'm also going to probably going to set up a story called PJO Drabbles, for all the characters in Percy Jackson, and it will have Percabeth sprinkled in there (that will also be on Percabeth Drabbles), but not as much as other stuff.

There's going to be a lot of repeating stories, because I want to make sure my readers get as much of my stories as possible, and don't miss out on anything.

Again, thank you all so much for your support, that's what makes me write more,

Ratt

Oh yeah, I'm going to be posting a complicated story called Son of Colors, and all my Percabeth Drabbles readers can get a sneak peek and the summary of the story. It's a full-fledged story, not oneshots or anything, and I'm almost done writing the first chapter.

For anyone who has stuck with me since I first started on Fanfiction, you'll know that I originally posted Son of Colors, but I've rewritten the story and they're much better chapters, now.

Anyways, here's the summary: (this is the long version with a bit more information, yay)

Post-EVERYTHING. All the demigods of the past are dead. All of them. Some apocalyptic thing, and Camp Half-Blood is rubble. But, many, many years later (no, there are no hovercars or teleporting phones yet) there's a new group of demigods called The Wanderers, and they're led by none other than… Two random demigods named Jack and Ellie. After the discovery of a demigod that looks creepily like a certain person and a new prophecy telling the quest members to "seek out the foreteller" or something, the new demigod, named Kendall, who's a son of Iris, must go with 10 people to uncover secrets that have been long since hidden from the rest of the world...

Secret, inside sneak peek of a part of Chapter 1:

"I had a dad," Kendall said. "But I don't have a mom."

"Had?" Eli asked tenderly, brushing a stray lock of hair from Kendall's face.

"My dad— didn't want me," Kendall whispered. "He gave me to foster people, and they don't love me." Kendall teared up slightly, and his eyes changed color to the palest blue.

"Oh." Eli smiled sadly. "You know, the same thing happened to me."

"What?" Kendall asked.

Eli nodded. "I had no mom, and my dad didn't want me, so he sent me away. The only thing is that he had no one to send me to, so he—" Eli avoided Kendall's gaze, looking down. "He took me to the beach, and left without me."

"That's where I met her," Jack put in, kneeling down by his wife, looking at Kendall. "We were both twelwe, and Eli didn't know the way home. I don't have a dad, you see. All of us either have no dad or no mom."

"Jack's mom is the nicest person I have ever met," Eli said. "She basically adopted me, and she told us stories. Stories of a legendary person."

"We'll tell you those stories later," Jack said, "first we've got to explain who you are. You're important. You've got powers. And your mom is near. She is watching over you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have found Daphne. You know the greek gods? Your mom is one of them."

Kendall tilted his head to look at Jack. "But my foster parents say there's only one God, and he's a boy."

"They are wrong," Jack said. "My dad, he's Poseidon, the god of the sea. Justin's dad is, technically, Poseidon, too."

"What do you mean, technically?" Kendall asked.

"It's a long story, bud, and we'll teach you later."

"Tell me the story of you and Eli then," Kendall said, eyes gleaming and turning hazel.

"Um, okay," Jack said. "The stories my mom told us were the stories of Percy Jackson, the person who saved the world, and his friend and girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

"Who were they?" Kendall asked.

"They were two demigods from a long time ago, when there used to be a lot of demigods and a camp for them to be there."

"Oh. What happened to the camp?"

Jack shrugged. "No one knows. Eli and I, as my mom was telling the stories, found out we were a lot like Percy and Annabeth. Eli had found out that she was a daughter of Athena, and I knew my father was Poseidon. I found Riptide, Percy Jackson's old sword, and we both knew the stories were real. Percy and Annabeth had lived before, in the past."

"What about you and Eli?" Kendall said.

"We slowly fell in love," Jack said, turning to his wife with a smile, and Eli returned the grin. Turning back to Kendall, Jack continued, "when we were eighteen, we discovered the first person like us, Eli's half-sister, Rhea. After Eli and I got married, we slowly started travelling the U.S.A, looking for demigods like you and I. We found a lot. Eli's half-sister Rhea noticed that we were wandering around a lot, and she named our group the Wanderers."

There you go! Hope you guys enjoy it and will read Son of Colors when I post it on fanfiction!


	61. Ordinary Day

** So I'm just going to write a small drabble about an ordinary day in the life of Percabeth (and their kids…) this is on my iPad, so pardon me if there are no line breaks. Sorry! I'll try to fix it ASAP. Hope you guys can still read this! (hope, hope, hope, hope!)**

* * *

"Dad! Please! Push the power/off button!" Chase called.

"Dad, he's saying that because then the radio will turn on," Sam said, not even looking up from her iPod as her fingers moved at a blinding speed and the clicking resonated through the car."Mom! Play it please!""Chase, it's already on aux, so it's on," Sam said as Percy, preoccupied and a bit grumpy, pushed the button, and the light of the sound system disappeared."Thanks a lot," Sam grumbled, her fingers flying."Dad! Press it again!" Chase said, and Percy groaned."Chase, let me drive!"He and Annabeth resumed their intense discussion about semiconductors and computers (Percy had gained some brains when he grew up) and Sam rolled her eyes. "Chase, seriously, they're not in the mood to do what we want."Chase grumbled and sank lower in his seat. "Sam, just because you're on that thingy of yours, period or something, doesn't mean you have to be a butthead.""It's hormones, Chase, they make me that way.""Whatever if you've got horns that make you a meanie, just try to be nicer!"Sam sighed. "You're right. Sorry. I'll try to be nicer. And they're hormones, not horns." she smiled, taking out a headphone.Annabeth smiled at her children's exchange, and she reached over and turned the radio on."Aw, dang! We're here!" Chase groaned as they pulled into a parking spot. Percy and Annabeth stepped out from the car and linked arms, and they waited for their children to come out as well."Hey, Sam," Percy said, ruffling his daughter's black, boy-cut hair, "with that awesome looking army-leather jacket, you're looking tough!"Sam laughed. "Except for the fact that I'm wearing a shirt from Justice and shorts with it.""So? You'll still look tough!""Thanks, Dad," Sam said as she grabbed her father's hand and they walked to the restaurant."Chase, you're okay?" Annabeth asked, turning and looking to her son."Yeah," he answered. "I'm just—" he yawned. "Tired, is all.""Okay, that's fine," Percy said, turning to his wife and giving her a peck on the cheek."What was that for?" Annabeth asked, a smirk on her face and Percy leaned over to his wife. "It's because I love you.""Eww! Mom! Dad! Shut up! That's disgusting! Gods! Gross!" Sam shouted, and Percy and Annabeth grinned."I love you so, so, so, so, so, much!" Percy teased, kissing Annabeth's nose."Me too!" Annabeth teased back, pecking Percy on the lips."EWW! Gosh your sentimental stuff is grossing me out!" Sam screeched.Percy grinned. "Anything for you, my hormonal sweet." he bopped Sam's nose with a finger."Aw, shut up, Dad," she said, but she smiled. 


	62. Terrible AN that you still must read

Oh. my. gosh.

I hate to be so blunt about this to all my fanfiction readers, but I'd better say this straight:

I'm not going to be doing fanfiction anymore. ever.

The explanation: My family decided that we were all "addicted to technology", so we have set up a household renunciation of screens except for work and school.

Which means I don't get my iPod at all.

Which means no fanfiction.

My parents set the password of my iPad so that my sister and I can't unlock it, but it happened to be unlocked and this is probably the last night of unlimited iPod (and fanfiction) use for a long time, and I've got to use the time to tell uou guys and explain.

I can still check my email, (fifteen minutes a day) so I can see your reviews and favorites and follows (they make me smile), so don't hesitate to leave reviews anyways.

Once in a while, I might be able to go onto fanfiction for a short update to Percabeth Drabbles, but… rarely.

I am horrified to be delivering such news on such a pleasant time as 1 day after Percy's birthday, but I'm on fanfiction today and today only.

Fortunately, I didn't startpublishing Son of Colors yet, since each chapter has a cliffhanger ending and it would be torturous if you didn't read that for a long time. :)

But I will sill work on Son of Colors, and when it's done I'll publish it.

I am so sorry about this, but I needed to tell you...

Ratt


End file.
